


Daughter of a Hanyou

by jordanjnw



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 78,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordanjnw/pseuds/jordanjnw
Summary: Maru is a fox hanyou evading her true father, the Demon Lord of the North. She is a very strong warrior but despite her age and background she still has much learn about herself, her clan, and Sesshomaru. Her problems are infinite as she fights for the future while trying to sort out her feelings and find the truth.





	1. Chapter One

Totosai watched the girl out of the corner of his eye as he worked with the last of the demon bones and fangs the girl had brought to him to be worked into weapons. She was currently making a multitude of arrows, she'd already filled several quivers with well-made arrows, and was currently working on her tenth quiver. It wasn't unusual for the white haired female to show up unannounced with an endless pile of demon fangs and bone, actually it was a monthly occurrence. Mo-Mo mooed signaling for the demon to turn back to his work for the sword was nearly finished.  
They'd been working on the pile for a week now and finishing with this last katana would end it all. She stood and walked toward the large pile of weapons stacked on top of a large scroll, she leaned the quiver full of one hundred arrows against the bottom of the pile, her open blue haori pooling around her thin figure. She stood, her head snapping toward the entrance of the cave, her fox ears and tail standing up straight, she was alert and on edge with the scent of another demon wafting through the air of the cave. Her crystal blue eyes narrowed at the silhouette before turning back to ready the weapons to be sealed in the scroll.  
"Lord Sesshōmaru, what brings you here?" Totosai greeted the Demon Lord of the West as he handed the finished sword to the fair skinned hanyou who stood next to him. She sheathed the sword, never laying eyes on the demon lord, she simply ignored him and sealed the sword along with the other weapons within the scroll, rolling it up and sealing it.  
"Tenseiga has been damaged" the demon lord stated unsheathing the great sword.  
"Ah, it shouldn't take long to fix if you are willing to give up a fang" Totosai told the other demon as he was given the sword of the late Inu no Taisho, "Maru, be a good girl and go get the pliers."  
The hanyou nodded her head, her waist length white hair flowing elegantly around her, "I'll be glad to pull it out also" she murmured as she turned to go search for the tool, glaring at the yokai, a smirk on her face as she went.  
"Shall I put you in your place, Maru, you've seem to have forgotten it" Sesshōmaru threatened the girl.  
"I don't believe you'd do anything to me, after all, Lord Inu no Taisho would probably haunt you for it" she stated handing Totosai the pliers, baring her fangs at the yokai before grabbing the large scroll, which leaned against the wall of the volcanic cave and left.  
"Seems she's stressed" Totosai stated after the kitsune hanyou had left.  
"Stressed" Sesshōmaru muttered as the elder yokai tended to the fire in front of him.  
"Seems the Demon Lord of the North, Inari, has been sending more and more men to retrieve her. It is sad really, Lord Inari never looked for her before until he heard of her loyalty to your father. You two got along so well when you were children, but you've grown distant now" Totosai stated.  
"She is a very strong hanyou though I'll never understand why Father took in a kitsune hanyou even if she was strong or on her own, one less hanyou would have done this world well" he stated opening his mouth for Totosai to pull out one of his fangs.  
"She is quite different from most hanyou, I believe she could even overpower you at her best, Sesshōmaru. She is not one to be taken lightly or underestimated, I'd thought you learned that during your many battles. If she is not strong enough to overpower another she'll outwit them, she is very sly and cunning" the yokai blacksmith stated as he began to work on Tenseiga.  
"She is not that great, for she is only a hanyou" Sesshōmaru said looking to the mouth of the cave where the fox half-breed had once stood. Despite his hatred of the hanyou, he could not deny her strength, intelligence, grace, and elegance. If not for her hanyou characteristics she'd easily be mistaken for a demon. Sesshōmaru had never heard of the beautiful kitsune ever being defeated in battle and rarely did a blemish grace her fair, smooth skin. He couldn't help but wonder what the hanyou was really like past her rough demeanor.

Maru P.O.V. 

Sunset was quickly approaching, the night of the full moon upon me, I hurried to prepare the cave I'd be staying in. It was tucked away in the valley where Totosai’s volcanic mountain met a neighboring mountain beside the clear waters of a lake, the forest surrounding it thick and lush. I had a gut feeling that my real father, Lord Inari of the Northern Lands, would be sending hunters to track me down and capture me at my weakest moment, when I was human under the full moon. I set up the barrier quickly putting in enough magic for it to hold up against attacks from weaker demons but wouldn't withstand an attack from someone such as Sesshōmaru or InuYasha. I wouldn't sleep tonight, it was too nerve wracking and unbearable to be so vulnerable, I'd never be capable of relaxing enough to enter the dream world. I unrolled the scroll and summoned a katana, the sword I'd be relying on tonight. I felt a slight breeze blow through the cave, it was quite chilly. It was early spring and the air was still slightly frigid. I pulled my haori closer to my body and tied it properly. I looked around making sure everything was in place before starting a fire and sitting down against the cave wall.  
As soon as I had become comfortable, my sword and sheath in hand, I leaned against the wall of the cave ready to watch the sunset, however, I caught the most terrifying of scents. I didn't let it be shown, as I snarled and growled baring my fangs at the yokai who revealed himself at the mouth of the cave.  
"Are you here to try and kill me while I'm at my weakest, Sesshōmaru, I knew you to be low but I'd thought you to be better than that?" I snarled at the demon lord, I didn't want him near here even if he was not here to harm me, his stench would attract much attention and that was something I didn't need.  
"So you think so lowly of me, I'd never attack you while you are a human that is too disgraceful, to attack another at their weakest, it shows only cowardice, silly girl" he told me before sitting down at the mouth of the cave facing toward the forest surrounding it.  
"You've never given me reason to think otherwise, what are you doing there?" I asked him the edge in my voice fading slightly. He did not reply, he only sat there.  
I thought about his actions for a moment and the thought that he was here to watch over me came to mind. I shook such wild accusations away and watched as the sun set over the horizon, a dark shadow covering the land. Soon all was dark, I looked down at my long hair as it fell around me, it's once pure white color now black as night. I knew my crystal blue eyes were now brown, I hated this. I did not wish to be neither demon nor human, I only wished to be a hanyou, a perfect mixture of the two. I looked in Sesshōmaru's direction, for I felt a pair of eyes on me. It was indeed him; I knew exactly why he was staring.  
"This is the first time you've seen me like this, correct?" I looked down at the rocky floor, playing with the soft blue material of my hakama.   
"Yes."  
I nodded though he couldn't see me any longer, we sat in silence for a while before, "Get some sleep" his commanding voice broke the delicate silence. I looked to him, he hadn't turned to face me.  
"I can't."  
He seemed to understand that for he said nothing else, I stared at the fire trying my hardest to listen for the slightest sound, I couldn't hear the stream off in the distance any longer. The night seemed to drag by, but no hunter ever appeared, not even a lowly demon so much as passed by. Soon enough the sun began to rise over the horizon, I was glad to see it, lying down on the floor my eyelids heavy from having not slept in the past week. I looked at Sesshōmaru, it didn't seem like he'd be going anywhere soon. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, finally able to relax with my demonic powers once again coursing through my small frame.

 

I awoke around noon later that day, Sesshōmaru was in the same place I had left him. I stood and stretched before I gathered my things and let the barrier down. This caught Sesshōmaru's attention, he stood as I exited the cave, my scroll on my back and the katana from last night at my waist.  
"Thank you" I told him before heading off into the forest toward a country road not far off in the distance.   
I soon came to this road, it was empty at the moment, for very few humans ever went near a forest in fear of demons attacking them. The road was on the edge of a cliff and below lay farms and their fields. I enjoyed seeing the serene vista as I continued my journey to a nearby village to hopefully get some supplies. I heard the wheels of a cart clacking and banging on the rocky road not far behind me, it was most likely a farmer, for the tune he whistled was happy and energetic. He'd catch up with me soon, if I was lucky he might tell me how much farther the village was or even let me ride on his cart. That is if he was the type to trust a hanyou.  
A few minutes passed and sure enough the cart came rolling around the bend an elder human farmer steering it along. I looked back at him before stopping, he seemed surprised to see me but he showed no fear.  
"Are you heading to the village, missy?" he asked me pulling his cart to a stop next to me.  
"Yes, how much farther is it?" I asked him.  
"Not much farther, miss, around this bend you'll be able to see our small village. I can give you a ride if you wish. We have a hanyou who lives in our village also, Fuku, she is half kitsune like you. Her father also lives there, he protects our village, you may have heard of Shippo-Sama before" he offered, explaining to me his strange friendliness toward a hanyou like myself.  
"Yes, I've known Shippo for a long time. He once traveled with a hanyou I raised, I'm sure you have heard much of Inuyasha from Shippo" I told him as I sat on the back of the cart.  
"You raised Inuyasha, I hadn't thought you to be that old, miss. Yes, Shippo-Sama tells us many tales of his time with Inuyasha-Sama and Kagome-Sama. Maybe he has told us of you, what might your name be, ma'am?" he asked me as he continued forward.  
"Maru" I told him as I watched the country side flow by us as we continued down the rocky road.  
"Maru, yes, Shippo has mentioned you. He calls you "Kitsune no Taisho", in his tales you often are the one who is challenged by Inuyasha. It's hard to believe that you raised him" he commented as we came around the bend and laid eyes on the tiny village below.  
"I had to leave him not too long after his mother died, I was more of a danger to him than I was a guardian. He was very upset with me about it, he finally forgave me not too long before he defeated Naraku" I explained as I listened to the wind blowing around us.  
"I see, it must have been hard to separate from him even though it was for his own good" he commented as we came around the bend and the tiny village came into sight.  
"Yeah, it was" I told him as a light breeze blew our way bringing along an unwelcomed scent, "Shit" I muttered sitting up and jumping off the cart.  
"Maru-Sama, what is wrong?" the farmer asked me.  
"Get out of here, it's dangerous" I told him drawing my sword just in time to meet with the sword of a fox demon, a spy sent by my father. His attack scared the ox pulling the cart into running away, taking the farmer along with him to safety, I watched out of the corner of my eye as they ran making sure they were far enough away before pushing the demon back.  
"Dirty tricks won't get you far with me, I take it the messenger I sent back last time didn't catch Inari's attention" I stated and he chuckled.  
"Dirty tricks, huh?" he laughed, "If I'd used dirty tricks I would have gone after you last night when you were human but, Inari-Sama doesn't wish for us to crush your pride too much so I was told to take you the morning after when you are at your weakest. Quite the curse, being so weak after your powers return" he said chuckling, mocking me.  
"Is that so, I'm afraid I'll be crushing your pride more than you will mine" I told him.  
"Sorry, Hime-Sama, but I am the strongest soldier in Inari-Sama's army" he told me.  
"The strongest, huh? Maybe he'll give up after I defeat you" I commented.  
"Inari-Sama will never stop pursuing you, Hime-Sama, that's why I'll end it for you and bring you to him so you can finally rest" he said before coming at me his sword low to strike upwards.  
I prepared myself and dodged when he went to strike. I knew I stood no chance against him in the state I was in, so out smarting him was the only chance I had. He came at me with an overhead cut and I once again barely dodged and managed a minor hit on him. While he groaned for a few seconds I ran into the woods to either lose him or find a way to outsmart him.  
It didn't take him long to catch up, I turned to block his strike but only managed to push him away enough so the cut wasn't as deep, "You know, if you just surrendered I wouldn't have to injure, Maru-Hime" he said calling my name in an almost endearing tone.  
"Fuck you, I wasn't wanted until Inari heard I was under the care of Inu no Taisho-Sama" I yelled at him, confused and pissed with the demon. I swung missing and receiving a kick in the side. Realizing my disadvantage once again and calming down I jumped up into the tree branches and tried to lose him. Being extremely slow in my current state and significantly injured he once again cornered me. He landed another deep blow to my shoulder and side causing me to fall out of the tree.  
"Damn" I muttered as I coughed up blood as I laid on the ground. He jumped down in front of me as I used my sword to stand.  
"Do you still want to keep up this meaningless fight, Hime-Sama?" he asked coming toward me.  
"I'll keep fighting until I'm dead, so why don't you give up" I told him smirking as I wiped the blood from my mouth as I leaned on my sword.  
"Is that so?" he asked smiling at me before pushing me against a tree and pushing on the cut across my chest.  
I screamed out in pain before biting my lip so as not to give him the satisfaction, "You know, Hime-Sama, I'm from noble blood, a daiyokai, Inari-Sama has promised your hand to me, a loyal servant. We'd have such strong children; don't you agree? Our daughters, they'd be beautiful like you, and our sons handsome and strong" he told me pulling his hand away from the wound and caressing my face. I spat on him before kicking him in the groin causing him to drop. I scurried away grabbing my katana and running while he wallowed in pain on the ground.  
I made it to a clearing when he caught up to me. He was pissed and charged at me in rage, we engaged in a sword dance, I managed to land a few hits while dodging all of his strikes. He swung down with a hard overhead cut knocking my katana from my hand.  
"It's over, Hime-Sama, now let's go. Inari-Sama is waiting" he told me putting his sword down, no longer seeing me as a threat. He stepped toward me, I managed to summon a small katana.  
I let out a battle cry as I stabbed him in the chest, I was panting hard from my injuries and the previous battle, but that no longer mattered to me as I saw I had succeeded with my attack. He was wide eyed, in shock from the attack, he fell to his knees, pulling me down with him. I withdrew the katana and fell the rest of the way to my knees also trying to catch my breath. As I leaned forward panting, he grabbed at the wound and chuckled.  
"You are as they say, very powerful, even in your weakened state you can still defeat a daiyokai such as myself just with your knowledge of battle and observations and conclusions made on your opponent’s behavior and past" he chuckled again, "I lied earlier, I'm not Inari's strongest but you were promised to me, that is why I came. Somehow I fell for you without ever knowing you. I..." he groaned in pain letting out a few pants before continuing, "I wanted to capture you, make you mine. I was naive for thinking I'd catch such a great warrior as you. I guess as my final wish I'll allow you to kill me and go on as you are, if that is what makes you happy" he said grabbing my hand.  
"Don't tell your father, but I'd fight for you over him any day" he smiled at me, a charming smile, it made me feel almost bad for stabbing him, "However, I'm a greedy man, Hime-Sama" he pulled me to him, pulling his mask down, and bit my neck.  
I let out a cry of pain and went to stab him again but he jumped away, "I'll leave you with that till next time, Maru-Hime" he said before leaving.  
"You bastard, come back here!" I yelled holding my bleeding neck. I growled in frustration before standing and grabbing my katana from the ground to use as a make shift walking stick. I headed toward a water fall to the west of the clearing to clean my wounds, keeping a keen eye for demons who might be drawn by the scent of blood.  
A few kilometers away from the waterfall, I caught Sesshōmaru's scent, "What do you want?" I asked him stopping as he approached from behind.  
He didn't reply, I could feel his eyes looking at my wounded body, "Go away" I told him before continuing on my way. He stood there for a minute before pining me to a tree with Bakusaiga, through my shoulder instead of my clothing.  
"Ah, shit! What the hell are you doing? Is this what you do to an injured person, bastard" I yelled at him grabbing the blade and trying to remove it without any success, leaving behind a wounded hand.  
"Only to the rude, stubborn ones" he stated before grabbing the collar of my haori and tugging at it. I slapped his hand away, he retaliated by taking my katana and pining my hand to the tree with it.  
"Ow" I cried, pushing back the tears, glaring at him with tear brimmed eyes.  
"Sit still" he told me before pulling on the haori and revealing my wounds. I looked away in embarrassment, I'd known Sesshōmaru for 700 hundred years, but having him see me bare was still embarrassing for me. He ran his finger over one of the cuts causing it to sting.  
"They're clean cuts" he commented removing the haori and letting it fall to the ground, he looked at each cut before his attention was drawn to the bite mark on my neck.  
"That soldier bit me before running, does it mean something?" I asked him noticing his apparent interest in it, I was, however, clueless to the meaning of the wound.  
"He marked you as his mate, such a stupid demon" he stated placing his palm on the wound and burning it with his poison claws. His statement did not surprise me, that demon seemed quite desperate to get me and the bite mark would have kept most males away, all except Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, who did not care.  
"It's a shame I'm immune to your poison, huh?" I commented once he'd finished.  
He brushed off the comment before releasing my hand and shoulder from the tree, "You carry medical supplies, correct?" he asked me as I dropped to the ground.  
I grabbed my haori and wrapped it around myself before continuing toward the waterfall, "Of course I do, I'm not stupid."

He followed me to the stream and watched as I washed the multitude of cuts on my hand, torso, legs, and arms. I could tell he was watching me intently but I couldn't get him to leave me alone. I sat down on a rock at the water's edge and began medicating and wrapping my torso with bandages. I was successful with my belly but had difficulty with my bust and shoulder. Suddenly, the bandages were taken from me, I turned to see Sesshōmaru. I was confused by his odd behavior since last night and went to take back the bandages but he brushed my hand away.  
It was very odd having him help me and sitting so close, "Have you done this before?" I asked him noticing he was doing an exceptional job of wrapping my shoulder and chest.  
"Yes, for Rin when she was a child" he told me as he tied the wrappings.   
"Thank you" I turned around to take back the bandages but he just grabbed my arm instead putting the ointment on the cuts and wrapping my forearms and left upper arm. I figured he wouldn't allow me to take back the ointment till he'd finished so I allowed him to finish bandaging my right hand and left thigh. I watched as he wrapped the bandages carefully wondering what kind of injures Rin could have possible received for him to have become so good at bandaging another.  
He finished and returned the medical supplies before standing and dropping mokomoko on my shoulders as I put on my haori. I looked up at him confused by his actions. He turned and headed toward the forest.  
"Come" he said as he walked.  
"Who said I'd go with you even though you're being kind?" I asked him.  
He stopped and turned around to look at me, "You plan to fight another demon in the state you are in" he stated before turning back around. Seeing as he was planning not to give me a choice, I grabbed my katana and scroll before following.

We soon came to a clearing where Ah-Un and Jaken were sleeping, the dragon seemed to awaken at our presence in the clearing. Ah-Un stood knocking Jaken off of him and walking toward us. Sesshōmaru picked me up and placed me on the dragon's back.  
"Come, Jaken" he called to the imp demon as he began to walk toward the south.  
"Lord Sesshōmaru!" Jaken exclaimed happy to see the dog daiyokai, "Wait, Lord Sesshōmaru, don't leave me again!" he yelled running to catch up to us.  
I watched as the imp ran to catch up to us and picking him up and placing him on Ah-Un's back with me also once he'd caught up.   
"I see you're the same as usual, Jaken" I greeted the imp demon sitting him down on the dragon's back.  
"Maru! What are you doing here?" he yelled at me upset to see me there.  
"He's being nice today" I told him sticking my finger in my ear to see if it was bleeding to make fun of the imp.  
"Nice, my Lord Sesshōmaru is always kind, even to a lowly hanyou such as you. He is the greatest Demon Lord there has ever been!" he exclaimed smugly.  
"The greatest so far" I commented to anger the imp.  
"What! You should be more respectful you lowly hanyou!" he exclaimed trying to hit me. I laughed at his useless attempts.  
"Aw, Jaken, what happened to when you use to call me Maru-Sama?" I teased him.  
He seemed surprised by this for he jumped up and covered my mouth with his hands, "What are you talking about you silly hanyou, I would never call you such. You are not even worthy of the name Maru!" he yelled but was cut off by Sesshōmaru.  
"Jaken, that is enough" Sesshōmaru told the imp not even turning around.  
The imp sat down, glaring at me, I rubbed his head laughing, "It's okay, Jaken, I know you secretly like me" I laughed rubbing his head, knocking his hat off.   
He brushed my hand away, fixing his hat he mumbled, "Yeah, right."

We traveled till dark when we finally stopped in a tiny clearing, if you could even call it a clearing, in the forest. Jaken and I leaned against Ah-Un, they both were asleep by then and Sesshōmaru had wandered off somewhere. I stared at the fire.  
"Hush now, sweet child,  
Sleep now, don't cry.  
Deep in the forest, I watch over you  
In my warm embrace.  
Lay down your head, and rest your tired eyes." I stopped and looked around the clearing before turning back to stare at the fire once again.  
"Here it's safe, here it's warm.  
Here I guard you from every harm.  
Here your dreams are sweet and the sun will rise in the morn.  
Here is where I love you."

"Deep in the forest, hidden far away,  
A ray of sun, a moonbeam ray,  
Forget your pain and lay down your troubles.  
And when morn come again, they will be gone."

"Here it's safe, here it's warm.  
Here I guard you from every harm.  
Here your dreams are sweet and the sun will rise in the morn.  
Here is where I love you."

"Deep in the forest, hidden far away,  
A ray of sun, a moonbeam ray,  
Forget your pain and lay down your troubles.  
And when morn come again, they will be gone." I sang the old lullaby I'd always known, yet knew not where it came.  
"You still sing that lullaby?" Sesshōmaru asked drawing my attention to the tree he sat under.  
"Yes, whenever I'm in a tight spot, it's been awhile since you've heard, correct?" I asked him.  
"Yes" he stated, "Sing it again."  
"Huh?" I questioned him confused by his request.  
"You have a beautiful voice, sing it again" he stated his eyes closed as if he was going to sleep himself.  
I nodded, ""Hush now, sweet child,  
Sleep now, don't cry.  
Deep in the forest, I watch over you..."

I awoke the next morning to see Sesshōmaru already up and ready to leave, sun just peeking over the horizon. I awoke Jaken and Ah-Un and we were off heading southwest, most likely toward Sesshōmaru's castle. I'd only ever been there once, when I'd been captured by some of his guards while human, it wasn't the most pleasant visit since it ended with us fighting with each other, though that was long ago. I'd noticed Sesshōmaru had changed much after having met Rin and even after her death he was still changing.   
"Rin's death anniversary is coming up I should go see her again this year, he'll definitely go. It's hard to believe she's been dead for over one hundred years. He'll definitely bring white chrysanthemums again, he always does, I'll bring her a mixture of white lilies, lotus, and chrysanthemum, she liked all of those flowers, well, she liked all flowers...but she liked those the most, yes" I thought as we entered the western lands.  
We were crossing a meadow, when I caught wind of fox demons. I knew Sesshōmaru noticed because he stopped, I summoned one of my katana and prepared myself, it was my battle after all. I'd regained some of my power but my wounds prevented it from returning completely. I clutched the hilt as I saw them charge out from the woods.  
Sesshōmaru P.O.V.  
I removed Bakusaiga from its sheath upon seeing the demon soldiers charge at us, but as the tip of Bakusaiga was removed from my obi, Maru had jumped off Ah-Un and was charging toward the soldiers. I was surprised by her sudden movement, I watched for a moment as she killed close to ten soldiers in one swing. I watched until I caught the scent of the fox demon who had marked Maru yesterday.  
I saw him going straight for Maru, I took action, catching his blade with my own and bumping backs with Maru, she gave me a glance before returning to battle. I battled the demon until Maru had killed all of his comrades. She knocked him to the ground and pinned his hands and legs down with her katana, forcing him to lay on his stomach.  
"It seems I wasn't very clear last time, you have the honor of being the second messenger, aren't you so happy?" she told the man in a bitter, sweet tone.  
"Hime-Sama, please, I love you so. Why won't you return with me?" he asked her as she cut off his armor and haori with a dagger.  
"Oh, is that why you bit me? I should kill you for that, who said I wanted to be your mate!" she told him as she began to carve a message into his back.   
"She is quite the cruel hanyou, isn't she?" I thought as I watched her.  
"Now, when you return to Inari, be sure to show him your back, okay?" she said pulling his head up by his hair.  
"Yes, Hime-Sama, as you wish" he said smirking.  
She looked pissed by this and shoved his head into the dirt, "Also tell him I will never marry you or anyone he wishes me to, this includes mating! I will also never return to the north or to him, no matter what. He shall leave me be, understand?" she asked him as she healed the message on his back causing it to scar.  
She pulled his head up once again to hear his answer, "Yes, Maru-Hime" he told her. She seemed to like his answer and laid his head down more gently than before and got up removing the blades from his body slowly causing him much pain.  
"Now, go!" she demanded after removing the last blade. He got up and began to walk.  
"May I have my katana, Hime-Sama?" he asked her after taking a few steps.  
"You don't need it, now go" she told him as she walked over to Ah-Un.  
"Yes, Hime-Sama" he said before running toward the north.  
"She is a very cruel woman" I thought before continuing on.  
Maru  
By sunset we had finally arrived at the large feudal castle. I was shown to my room, it was a large, formal guest room. Everything I looked at seemed to beg me to break it. Such a luxurious room for someone like me who normally slept in caves and on the earth's soil. I could smell Sesshōmaru's scent emitting from the next room. I took this as a sign that his room was next door. I guess he wished to make sure I didn't do anything to cause trouble.  
Being in the room, actually in building which Sesshōmaru also lived reminded me of my childhood, back when Sesshōmaru and I actually liked each other. Though we use to get along I remember fighting often especially when I braided his hair, or dressed him in flowers, or girl's clothing whenever he slept. It'd been so long since we'd been able to talk so casually, it'd been hundreds of years since we had anything to do with each other truthfully.  
“Why did we grow so far apart? Was it really my training that caused the distance?” I thought as I opened the shoji leading out to an engawa overlooking a nihon teien.  
I sat down on the cedar planks which made up the engawa, my feet hanging over the edge, dangling over the soft grasses below. I leaned back on my unwounded hand and listened to the birds sing their songs of a spring night. The sweet tunes were soon interrupted by the patter of Jaken’s feet as he walked down the hall toward the room, I groaned knowing he was coming here, I could tell by how he was walking, I laid down on my back and gazed at the multitude of twinkling lights. The imp demon entered the room as I rolled over onto my stomach to meet eyes with his large yellow orbs upon his entrance.  
“Good evening, Jaken, to what do I owe this pleasant visit?” I asked the imp demon, who held a bundle of fabric in his arms.  
The imp demon scurried over and urged me to get up, “You must bath and change out of those tattered clothes, Maru-Sama, you look like a filthy courtesan” Jaken told me as he pulled at my haori the best he could without dropping the bundle in his arms.  
“Will you come in with me Jaken, bathing alone is boring and lonesome” I told the imp grabbing his arm and pulling him down onto the floor with me, causing him to drop his bundle. He let out a screech at the sudden action, I giggled at his reaction as I tickled the imp, erecting laughter from him.  
“That is enough, you are not a child; you can bathe alone” I looked up to see Sesshōmaru standing in the door way in his normal outfit minus his armor.  
I pouted and let the imp go, Jaken pulled himself together and quickly gathered the garments he’d dropped, “It was just a joke, you know” I told Sesshōmaru as I pouted, having had my fun ended. Sesshōmaru glanced at me before entering the room and pulling me up.  
“Hey!” I exclaimed as he pulled open my haori to reveal the blood soaked bandages hidden beneath the blue fabric.  
“You’ve been hiding it” he commented, “Such a stupid thing to hide” he stated before picking me up and taking the fabric from Jaken.  
“My Lord!” Jaken called after us as he carried me out of the room.  
“Jaken find her bandages and ointment” Sesshōmaru commanded the imp demon not bothering to turn to the small demon.  
“Yes, my Lord!” Jaken exclaimed as he scurried around the room in search of the named items.  
“I can walk” I stated in hopes of being put down.  
“I am aware of that” Sesshōmaru stated as he continued on in taking me to his planned destination.  
I sighed and decided to leave it at that despite how annoying it was to be carried, especially by Sesshōmaru. We soon came to shoji that emitted the smell of healing herbs from the interior of the room it hid behind it. Sesshōmaru opened the door to reveal a stone pool, the contents were that of a medicinal bath water, two servants stood by a pot which they were using to heat the water. He ordered the servants to leave before closing the shoji behind them. He sat me down on the warm stone edge of the pool and cut off the bandages and clothing concealing me with his claws. I was about to protest but he finished and pushed me backwards into the water.  
I planned to yell at him once I surfaced, but upon breaking the surface I came to see him shirtless and untying his hakama. I gasped and sunk back down into the water, he turned and gave me an odd look. I stared at his hands which held the strings of his sashinuki hakama.  
“What are you doing?” I asked him as I backed away to the farthest corner of the pool.  
He continued untying his hakama, “You said you did not wish to bathe alone” he stated as he finished untying his hakama. I turned around and faced the back of the room.  
“It was only a joke, I am not a child; I can bathe by myself, I only wished to tease Jaken” I told him as I heard the surface of the water being disturbed by another body, I couldn’t help but tense. I hadn’t been close to a person since the death of Rin, which was close to one hundred years ago, it had been even longer since I’d bathed with another.  
“What makes you nervous, I’ve no reason to attack you?” he asked a hint of laughter in his voice.  
“Nervous, who’s nervous, not I!” I exclaimed turning around to come face to chest with Sesshōmaru. I was surprised by his presence and tried to back away, only to be stopped by the wall of the pool I’d already backed myself into.  
I heard him chuckle at my action, something I’d never seen him do, I looked up to see a smile on his face, another sight I’d never seen on him since childhood; “You laughed, do it again?” I asked him in surprise.  
Upon saying this his usual composure returned, he looked down at me, “Don’t ask such inane questions” he told me before grabbing my arm and pulling me up onto the pool’s ledge.  
I scoffed at his statement as he examined the wounds, his fingertips ran over the wounds causing them to slightly sting, “There was poison on the blade” he stated pulling away a green goo on his hand.  
“Huh?” I gasped looking down at the wounds, they had been clean before he put the ointment on them, “That bastard, he plans to weaken me with such an underhand tactic, making a poison that reacts with my medicine. I’ll kill him next time” I stated before proceeding to dig out all the poison with my claws.  
I was stopped by him as he looked at the wound, “The more you mess with it the deeper it goes into your wounds, you don’t know what it’ll do if you continue” Sesshōmaru stated as he observed the green substance.  
“Whatever it is, it won’t kill me and leaving it be won’t help me” I protested but he pinned my hands behind my back, and dug his poison claws into the wound on my chest. A burning sensation erupted with the contact of his claws with the green substance, my heart beat increased as the burning sensation traveled throughout my body. I bit down on my lip and buried my head in his shoulder, it was unusual for me to feel pain outside my human form and the day after my transformation, but I had a gut feeling the poison had some sort of effect on my nervous system and enhanced my receptors. I let out a sigh of relief when his claws exited the wound and the burn slowly faded.  
This relief, however, only lasted for a moment before his claws entered into another wound, “Please stop this” I demanded gripping at the inu yokai’s shoulder and drawing blood with my claws. He grunted at the sensation of having his own skin penetrated but continued with his administrations.

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally finished with the act of burning my wounds, I was panting heavily but grateful for it to have finally ended. The want to sleep was evident as I loosened my grip on the shoulder I had mutilated. I felt like I was in some sort of a trance, I felt like my body was being lifted and placed into a warm liquid, however, it did not feel like I was resting on stone but instead against the warmth of another body.  
Another body…  
I came to my senses, snapping my head up and pushing my torso away from the warmth I was leaning against, Sesshōmaru came into my field of view. I went to leave but I was pulled back down into the water. I looked at Sesshōmaru but he just continued his soak, leaning against the stone wall of the pool with his eyes closed. I determined that I was not allowed to leave and settled down against the wall next to him.  
“Why are you being kind to me, you’ve not acknowledged me in four hundred years, have you nothing else to do?” I asked him confused by his actions the past few days. I turned to see his expression, he hadn’t even bothered to open his eyes and his face remained the same as it always was.  
I sighed giving up on getting an answer from him, “You’re worse than your father when it comes to not answering questions” I stated sinking deeper into the water.  
“My father has nothing to do with my behavior” he stated glancing at me.  
“You act just like him” I commented leaning my head back into the water.  
“You are the same, though you’ve much worse a temper” he commented closing his eyes dismissing the conversation.  
“A temper, huh…”   
“Lord Sesshōmaru, I’ve the items you requested…” Jaken exclaimed as he entered through the shoji with the bandages and ointment and another bundle of fabric, which seemed to be one of Sesshōmaru’s kimonos and hakama. His face immediately dropped at the scene before him, “Lord Sesshomaru, Maru-Sama…” he began in a confused tone before passing out.  
“Jaken, don’t be so dramatic” I told the imp as I exited the pool and went to check on the imp demon. I pulled him up and he was limp in my hands, I shook him trying to wake him but he was out like a watered fire. The ointment, bandages, and fabric was picked up by Sesshomaru. I looked up at him as he stood over us.  
“Leave him be and come dress your wounds” he told me. I laid Jaken against the wall, I stood and held my arms above my head.  
“What are you doing?” he asked me.  
“Making you take care of me” I stated, he gave an amused smirk before wrapping my torso.  
“Are you taking advantage of this situation, or are you making a fool of me?” he asked as he wrapped the wounds leaving the ointment out of the mixture.  
“Both” I stated.


	2. Chapter Two

I’d been staying at the Western Lands Castle for about a month now, my wounds had finally healed and I’d become accustom to life in the castle, wearing yukata and kimono instead of hakama, lounging around or bothering Jaken during the day instead of constantly fighting other demons. I knew that I needed to continue on my journey though. I had decided earlier in the week to stay at the castle until after my transformation, after I’d regained my demonic powers I would leave.   
Today I saw picking flowers with Jaken outside the castle wall in the surrounding meadows. I’d forced the demon away from his chores to go pick flowers, bored of sitting around doing nothing. Pincushion flowers bloomed in abundance around the castle, I’d picked many for the purpose of maybe decorating Sesshomaru with them, to annoy him, if he came out of his study that is. I had left Jaken to himself, relaxing in the shade of a tree at the edge of the meadow. Having picked as many flowers as I wished I stood and turned to see what Jaken was doing, he wasn’t under the tree no longer. I searched the meadow but he was nowhere to be found. I heard a screech that could only belong to Jaken come from the North and I ran toward the source.  
I soon found Jaken, he was in the grasp of demon a wakizashi held to his throat, “Let him go” I growled at the familiar kitsune.  
“Oh, Maru-Hime, you’ve come for your imp demon have you, or have you reconsidered?” he asked the blade coming closer to Jaken’s throat.  
“Let Jaken go!” I demanded.  
He scoffed, “You call this imp’s name but not mine? How rude” he stated not letting go of the imp.  
“I don’t know your name; so why would I call it” I stated stepping closer.  
“Now, now, Hime-Sama, don’t make any sudden movements or my hand might slip. My name is Katsuro, a good name is it not?” he asked me with a smirk.  
““Victorious son” is that what you’re trying to do, live up to your name. It’s a shame, such a name going to such an incompetent man” I commented trying to think of a way to get away with Jaken without bringing harm to the imp.  
“I could call for Sesshomaru; he’d surely hear me” I thought.  
“Maru-Hime, please, don’t get any funny ideas, it will only result in your friend’s death, I’ll be sure to take his head with me so you cannot revive him” Katsuro told me as if he’d read my mind.  
“What do you want?” I asked him.  
“You know what I want, Hime-Sama, I want you to come with me back to the Northern Lands, back to Inari-Sama” he told me.  
I saw no way around it, not without Jaken being killed, I knew not his true strength, and all my weapons were back at the castle, “Let him go first, I won’t betray you” I told him, giving up.  
“I’ll meet you half way” he said stepping forward.  
“Maru-Sama, no!” Jaken exclaimed as I came to meet them.  
We met and he released Jaken before placing sealing beads around my neck, I kneeled and hugged the imp demon, “Jaken, listen to me, return to the castle and hid my things where Sesshomaru will not find them. Tell him I’ve left, anything but the truth, or so help me I’ll kill you myself, do you understand?” I asked him.  
“But, Maru-Sama…” he began to protest but I silenced him with a kiss on the forehead.  
“Please, Jaken, do as I say” I told him, he nodded in reply, and I stood. I shooed him away, I watched until he was inside the castle wall before turning and leaving with Katsuro.

The Northern Lands Castle: One Month Later

Jaken had kept his word, Sesshomaru near came, no one would come for me. I knew that this was where I’d spend the rest of my life in the confines of another, controlled by another. I sat on the engawa outside my room, it was the end of spring but it was still fairly cool here in the northern lands. I didn’t move around much anymore, I spent most of my time writing, napping, and listening to my surroundings while gazing at the sky; it was fairly hard to move around in the kimonos I had to wear being the daughter of the Lord of the Northern Lands.   
I heard the shoji door at the entrance of the room open, it didn’t cause me to remove my gaze from the sky just above the castle wall. I did not care who entered, it did not matter anymore. I pair of muscular arms wrapped around my waist, and a head of black hair rested on my shoulder.  
“Good morning, Maru-Hime, did you sleep well?” Katsuro asked as he kissed my neck in the affectionate way he did every morning. He lingered longer than usual today, though I didn’t mind, this was something I’d have to deal with for the rest of my life, I had to get used to it.  
“The same as usual, dreamless” I told him as I watched a flock of birds land on the wall, they were mocking me. They could fly freely while I was a caged bird.  
“Hmm, I hope you begin dreaming again soon” he said scooting closer so my back touched his chest and his legs encircled me, “Allow me to give you something to dream of, the wedding is only a week away. I dream of it every night, how beautiful you will be in your shiromuku and uchikake, how you’ll finally be mine. I dream about our wedding night, and how I’ll take you, the noises you’ll make; the children we will have, I dream about how beautiful and strong they will be, how we’ll raise them and watch them grow, love, marry, and reproduce; I dream of living the rest of eternity with you, my beautiful bride…” he went on about his dreams, dreams I did not want to come true, they were destined to happen if I just lay here and do nothing.  
The birds, oh, how they mocked me as they sat there free, I glanced down to see Katsuro’s katana’s hilt connected to his hip. It would all end if Inari was dead. If he was dead…

I took hold of the hilt of Katsuro’s katana and pushed him away. I stood cutting off the kimono that restricted my movement before jumping up onto the wall and ran toward the throne room, cutting down anyone that stood in my way.  
I knew I was running wild; that I was running blindly, not using my senses but, I no longer cared. I knew only one thing, that if I killed my father, I’d be free. I entered the throne room, killing every guard in the room before Inari had the chance to stand, I lunged at the daiyokai that was my father knocking him down onto the floor, I sat up pulling the sword above my head to stab it down into his heart and end him for eternity, to gain my freedom. I went to move but I couldn’t.  
All was silent in the room as I just sat there on top of him, I could hear the guards yelling and running toward the throne room but I was frozen. I dropped the katana as a warm liquid came to my eyelids. I stared at him as I began to sob as an overwhelming sadness washed over my being.  
“I can’t do it” I sobbed, “Why can’t I do it?” I asked myself aloud. I collapsed onto the man I hated yet still loved, I hugged him, “Why can’t I kill you, I hate you so much, you abandoned me? You don’t love me, so why?” I sobbed tightening my grip.  
I could hear the soldiers filing into the room but, I did not move, “Why can’t you love me, why? You’re my father are you not? I’ve no one that loves me, only enemies, you are my enemy also yet my you are my father. Please, can’t you love me, even just a little, not as a thing of power but as your daughter?” I sobbed as he sat up, I sat in his lap never letting go of him.  
I felt his arms encircle me, “I’ll try if you obey and marry Katsuro, I’ll try and learn to love you” he whispered to me as he pulled my head into his chest. He sounded almost sincere and for once I believed him. I was pulled up along with him as he stood. I was taken by my half-brothers, Daimaru and Ginmaru, Ginmaru wrapping his haori around me, to cover my bare chest from the soldiers, as I was lead out of the throne room. We passed Katsuro, he seemed saddened, but he soon turned away for he was called by Inari.

“Maru Nee-chan, you look amazing!” Ginmaru told me as he and Daimaru entered the room I was dressing in.  
“Thank you, Gin” I told the nine-tailed fox hanyo, he smiled at me his blue and gold eyes sparkling. Ginmaru was a very endearing brother, we had not known one another long but he was very close to me. We looked a lot alike, he had silver hair and similar facial structure though he was much more masculine, his unique characteristics where his one blue and one gold eye and his multitude of tails. Daimaru was the same though he had only one tail and both his eyes were gold, he was very tall though, and I think he was taller than Sesshomaru.  
“You’re very beautiful, as usual” Daimaru stated as Ginmaru hugged me.  
“Thank you, the two of you look very handsome also” I told them, they were dressed in their best clothes for the wedding, though they still carried their katana at their hips.  
“Neh, Maru-Nee, you’re much happier now that you and Father get along.” Ginmaru commented as I fixed my hair placing the pins and combs in their correct places.  
“Yes, I am” I told him smiling.  
Our attention was drawn to the shoji as it was slide open revealing Katsuro, he stepped in shutting the shoji behind him, “Am I interrupting something?” he asked Daimaru and Ginmaru as he stared at me.  
“No, we were just leaving” Daimaru told him grabbing Ginmaru’s arm and pulling him along, “We need to go find our seats, we’ll see you later, Maru-Nee” Daimaru said as he dragged Gin out of the room, I couldn’t help but laugh at their behavior.  
“They are quite the pair” Katsuro commented as he closed the space between us.  
“Yes, they are” I agreed as his hand caressed my cheek, I looked at the ground, lying my own hand over his. When I looked up I noticed his face was much closer, I stopped him by pulling away.  
“What is it, we are to be married in a few moments, it is no longer inappropriate” he commented as he held my hands pulling me closer.  
“I wish to save it till after we have wedded, it’s somewhat my dream, for my first to go to my husband” I told him blushing, looking away.  
I’d grown to somewhat like Katsuro and I had come to accept the fact that I was marrying him, he was a good man and I believed with time I’d learn to love him. I was hoping to make the best out of my cage, I’d come to actually like it because I had family here, something I’d lost when Inu no Taisho and Izayoi both died and as Inuyasha grew older. Now Inuyasha had his own family to deal with, and Sesshomaru and I don’t get along until recently.   
“I understand” he said before kissing my forehead, “The ceremony is starting in a few moments, let’s go” he took my hand pulling me toward the exit.  
“Hold on, I’ve forgot something, you go on ahead” I smiled at him pulling my hand from his.  
“What is it?” he asked the want to wait for me clear in his eyes.  
“It’s a surprise, you can’t see it until later” I told him smirking at him.  
“Oh, I see” he said walking out of the room, “I’ll see you soon” he said as he slid the shoji shut.  
I listened to his footsteps and waited to make sure he was truly gone before lunging at the shoji leading to the garden, and opening it before it was torn off the building, “Do you want to start a war, coming here and not even bothering to conceal yourself, you’re lucky I detected you once you entered the Northern lands, do you know how difficult it is to conceal someone with these on?” I asked the daiyokai that stood on the engawa, obviously unhappy and hostile.  
He glared at the beads I held in my hand, pulling the beads out from their hiding place in my kimono, he grabbed the beads cutting them with his claws, completely destroying the magical property of the sealing beads.  
“Do you wish to stay in your cage?” he asked me looking me in the eye, I searched his eyes for his reason for coming to save me, how he’d found out.  
I decided that it did not matter at the moment, “No, I want to be free” I told him.  
Upon hearing my answer, he threw me over his shoulder, taking the uchikake from its rack and wrapping it around me. He turned and jumped over the castle wall before walking on into the forest, I decided to enjoy the ride, tired from using my powers while up against such strong sealing beads.  
At some point I fell asleep, despite the uncomfortable position I was in. I was awoken when I felt like I was being moved, I had been moved from Sesshomaru’s shoulder into his arms, or should I say arm, he’d often carried Rin in the same way when she travelled with him as a child.  
It was night, early morning most-likely, I looked up at Sesshomaru. He looked straight ahead as he continued walking to the destination he had in mind. I could tell we were close to the Northern Lands border but at the pace we were traveling the soldiers that Father had surely sent out by now would catch up to us within a day or so. I couldn’t help but wonder why we were traveling in this way, I knew he could teleport even when carrying another, I couldn’t understand why he was walking. Had it become a habit for him?  
Sesshomaru soon notice my stare and looked down at me. I stared for a while before looking ahead deciding not to ask about his choice of travel. I could smell the minerals emitting from the hot springs just up ahead. We were at the Northern Lands border. We came to a pool under a maple tree, a few red leaves floated on the surface of the ethereal blue water, Sesshomaru gently placed me on the ground at the edge of the pool.  
I stared at him, I didn’t understand. Why were we stopping here?  
“Are you okay?” I asked him as he stood up straight once again.  
He glanced at me before looking back at the pool in front of us, he reached and untied his obi.  
“Ah! Wait, you stopped to bathe? Father probably has soldiers after us already!” I yelled at him.  
He glared at me as he sat his armor down, he walked over. I looked up at him, expecting him to say something to me, however, he pulled at my obi, untying it. I went to stop him but he finished undressing me before I could, he grabbed my bare waist and threw me into the water.  
“You asshole!” I yelled at him once I surfaced. It seemed he hadn’t wasted time undressing while I was submerged for he was entering the water when I yelled. Upon seeing him bare, I turned around and ducked down into the warm water. I was embarrassed now.  
This was the second time he’d seen me naked…  
I looked down at myself, I had my arms crossed over my bare chest but I could still see the multitude of scars covering my body. “Why would he want to bathe right now? Why does he want to bathe together?” I thought as I searched my mind for answers. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a broad chest touch my back, I turned to see Sesshomaru, his face just centimeters away from his. That’s when I smelled it, it was an overpowering scent but it was so pleasant, and it was coming from him.  
I noticed he was staring at my face an emotion in his eyes I’d never seen in his eyes, or anyone’s for that matter, “What is it?” I asked him as I searched his eyes trying to place the emotion in a category.  
I felt his grip tighten, pulling me back, and closer to him. I gasped and tried to pull his arms off me, however, it seemed to make them restrict even more. The scent emanating from him seemed to weaken me for I was unable to even budge him, or maybe it was from not doing much for a couple months.   
“What is this scent, it’s intoxicating?” I thought as his hands roamed the surface of my stomach, his fingertips gracing each scar with a slight caress. The sensations caused by his touch made me wish to curl up into a ball, in hopes of hiding. His hand began to travel upward until his fingertips grazed the underside of breasts, my heart was extremely fast now. Why was I letting him touch me like this, I had hated it when Katsuro had tried to touch me like this?  
“Wait, don’t!” I exclaimed as his hands touched the sensitive of my breasts. My protests were ignored as he continued with his administrations. I was pulled around to face him, I looked down and away, embarrassed with myself for allowing him to do such a thing to me. My face was pulled back up to meet with his, he stared into my eyes for what seemed like an eternity to me before kissing my lips.  
I tried to push him away, I didn’t understand his sudden weirdness. The Sesshomaru I’d known for so many years would never kiss me. He pulled me to him and lifted me up so he could kiss me without bending over and to restrict my movement.   
“Stop!” I breathed when we parted for a moment, only to have him capture my lips once again. His hands continued to fondle my breasts and teasing the nubs so they would stand erect. At first the sensation was itchy and ticklish but it was now evolving into a feeling I’d never experienced. If it had not been such an unknown feeling I might have liked it.  
Every place he touched felt like it was on fire. His hands seemed to touch every inch of me, caressing every recess and crevice he could find. It was such an odd sensation, a part of me wanted it to stop but there was another part of me that wanted more, it seemed to be the dominate part at the moment. His hand traveled down my side before reaching around and stroking my ass. His caused me to let out a noise I never knew I could make. I looked up at Sesshomaru covering, my mouth with my hand, he seemed surprised, and he had stopped once the sound had escaped my throat.  
We sat there for a long moment before pushing me back up against the side of the rock pool. His attack was much more aggressive and needy this time. He ravaged my mouth, leaving my sore and tired before trailing kisses and nips down my neck to my breasts. He sucked on each nipple so hard I thought he might rip them but the feeling of pain and that unknown feeling felt almost pleasant. He soon grew tired of the nipples, for he began trailing down my stomach. He stopped at my abdomen, where he placed a kiss before spreading my legs. I’d no idea what he was doing until his head came down toward that place.  
“No, don’t!” I exclaimed grabbing at the hair on the back of his head in hopes of stopping him, however, my reaction was much too late. Every touch sent electricity up and down my spine, and occasionally that embarrassing noise would come along with the electricity.  
I was panting heavily when a sharp pain came from in between my legs, “What are you doing to me?” I managed to pull my head forward to look at him. He glanced up at me, giving enough room for me to see what he was truly doing to me.   
“Ah, wait, what are you doing?” I exclaimed trying to wiggle away from him. His grip tightened on my waist pulling me back down onto his lap. His hand caressed my face, kissing me gently.  
“Calm down, it’s okay” he told me kissing my forehead, looking me straight in the eyes. I searched his eyes to make sure he wasn’t lying to me, I couldn’t find anything, and I believed him. He’d saved me so many times in the past few months I couldn’t not believe him.  
“Uh” I grunted as he pulled his finger out and pushed it back in. I laid my head on his shoulder trying to concentrate on breathing, I wrapped my arms around his neck to help keep my balance. I had a hard time as he increased his pace and when he inserted another finger, I felt like I’d come unglued.  
“Stop, please, I can’t take it anymore” I begged. He brushed me off with a kiss on the cheek, inserting a third finger. The embarrassing noises seemed to increase the longer he tortured me with his actions.  
He suddenly stopped pulling his fingers out he lifted me up, I looked at him questioningly before he pulled me closer to him, “Why did he stop so suddenly?” I thought as his hands pulled mine back around his neck. His hands ran down my sides to my hips, one hand left its place and I felt something nudge at my entrance. My question was soon answered when he suddenly thrust his hips upwards into me.  
“Ah, it hurts” I exclaimed digging my nails into the skin of his back. His grip on my waist seemed to tighten upon hearing my exclamation.  
He didn’t move for a while, instead he wiped away the tears that had come to my eyes, “Does it still hurt?” he asked me when my tears had finally dried.  
I shook my head, “Not really” I told him, the pain had finally subsided to that of dull ache.  
“I’m going to move” he told me. I nodded readjusting my grip around his neck.  
He lifted me up slightly and pulled out before slamming back in, it still hurt but once he established a pace the pain slowly faded away and that feeling replaced it. The noises I’d previously made began to come more frequently and grew louder, my breath became very ragged and I noticed though Sesshomaru seemed composed still he panting slightly also.  
“Sesshomaru, stop, I feel like I’m going to lose it” I told him, that wild feeling had built up so much I felt like I was about to over flow.  
His panting was now evident as he increased his pace, I wrapped my legs around his waist; I felt slightly dizzy now. His thrusts increased in speed and strength before he slammed into me one last time, sending me over the edge. The release of that feeling erected a gasp from me as a hot liquid filled my insides. Coming down from our high our grips on each other loosened though I refused to move, I knew I’d fall over if I did.  
“Are you okay?” his voice broke the silence as our pants slowly faded.  
I nodded, “Yeah” I told him pulling far enough away to see his face. He seemed to be staring into my soul when he looked into my eyes. He broke away from my gaze and looked me over before leaning forward and gently kissing me.  
When we parted he leaned over to my neck and kissed the scar that Katsuro had left on me a few months ago before biting me and leaving his mark.


	3. Chapter Three

A Clearing Somewhere in the Western Lands  
We had finally returned to the Western Lands, Jaken and Ah-Un waited for their Lord to return in a clearing just a few kilometers from the Eastern Lands border, “Lord Sesshomaru, you’ve returned, and Maru-Sama…”Jaken exclaimed upon seeing us, however, he stopped short when the wind blew our scent toward them, it even attracted Ah-Un’s attention, “You are mated…Congratulations! I never thought Lord Sesshomaru would mate” Jaken exclaimed with a cheerful chuckle.  
“Silence, Jaken” Sesshomaru told the imp walking past the imp who rested on top of the two-headed dragon demon.  
“Ah, yes, my Lord” Jaken said jumping down and hiding behind the dragon. I watched as he settled under a tree, I took it we’d be staying the night. I looked over the makeshift camp to see my things were strapped to Ah-Un’s saddle.  
I approached the dragon to find there was a barrier around the items, “So, I’m not allowed to have my things, am I?” I thought glancing over at Sesshomaru, his eyes were closed but he was definitely awake. I decided to keep my distance, I still didn’t understand where I stood with him and I was confused about my own feelings also. I settled down on the ground next to Ah-Un, I knew I wouldn’t sleep though, my thoughts were coursing throughout my mind and would not rest.  
Early Morning Hours  
I’d finally sorted my thoughts as the moon had reached its peak and began its decent toward morning, I made sure everyone was asleep before sneaking away from the camp. I’d have to figure out how to obtain a sword soon and hopefully avoid Sesshomaru until he returned to hating me. After all, I was not worthy of being the mate of an inu daiyokai. As kitsune, we only mated with one being for our entire lives, I knew my father would catch wind of it soon. He’d surely try to bring me back anyways even if Katsuro would no longer take me, he’d find someone or something to do with me.  
It seemed like I’d been traveling for days once the sun finally rose over the horizon, and I caught a ride on a farmer’s cart at day break, “So, Miss, did you leave the unlucky fellow at the alter?” the farmer asked me after a while, he was referring to my kimonos.  
“Yes, but I was forced to marry him” I told him, “It’s over now” I told him.  
He seemed to get the hint that I did not wish to speak about it at the moment and left me be until he dropped me off at the base of the remains of Mt. Hakurei. I would never be searched for here, I entered the mountain’s remains where I would hide for as long as possible.

I let out a sigh, completely bored, Mt. Hakurei had come to be quite a hiding spot for me. After all, I’d been staked out at the ruins for two months now, I’d managed to get by two transformations with no disturbances and no demons dare enter the mountain.  
The only problem I had had during the past two months was when I ran into Katsuro in the forest several kilometers away from the mountain. It had been about four weeks after my arrival at Mt. Hakurei when I met the other fox demon. His reaction to the discovery of what had happened to me on our wedding was like putting a dagger through my chest.  
Five Weeks Before  
I had finally managed to catch enough fish, berries, and herbs to last me for the next three days, I walked out of the river with a bundle of fish thrown over my shoulder, I laid the net down on the rocky river bank and picked up my yukata and redressing myself. I turned around and watched as the sunset behind me before picking up my bundle. A slight breeze began to blow from the south bringing a scent I had hoped to never grace my nose again. I dropped my baggage on the ground and drew an arrow and placed it on my bow string and aiming it at the unwelcome guest.  
“Maru” he called to me surprised to see. He obviously hadn’t been expecting to find me here, possibly he was looking for me on his own for I did not sense any soldiers nearby.  
“What are you doing here, Katsuro?” I asked him not putting away my arrow.  
“Everyone is searching for you, you just disappeared, and we thought you’d been kidnapped by one of Lord Inari’s enemies, you disappeared without a trace. What have you been doing, why haven’t you returned?” he asked me as he came closer.  
“I cannot return, Katsuro, even if I wanted to return, I could not. I’ve brought shame upon myself and many others” I told him as I stepped back.  
“What are you talking about, you’ve not brought shame to anyone?” he asked as he came within a meter of me.  
“Leave, Katsuro, I don’t want to hurt you” I ordered him as the breeze changed directions, “Damn it” I cursed as my scent was blown toward the kitsune daiyokai.  
His eyes widened in shock, “It can’t be, he was the one who took you…you’ve…with him” he stammered in a state of shock.  
“I’m sorry” I told him averting my eyes, “I cannot return to the Northern or the Western Lands, I am only a disgrace to both great blood lines” I told him stepping back and picking up my things, keeping a keen eye on his movements.  
“No, you can come back to the Northern Lands, I’m positive Lord Inari will forgive if you ask him. We can marry and be happy like it was supposed to be” he begged me reaching out for my hand.  
I pulled away from him, “My father may forgive me but he is the only kitsune I know of that has gone against tradition and mated more than once. I cannot do that, I’ll die alone. I’ve lived like this most of my life so it won’t bother me much. Please, give up on me and return to the Northern Lands. Find the mate you truly deserve” I told him as I tied the bags around me and stepping back farther.  
“I don’t want anyone but you, Maru, please. Listen to me, we can get past this, I’ll give everything for that” he told me, shoving the dagger the rest of the way through my chest.  
“I’m sorry, but I can’t” I told him before teleporting away back to Mt. Hakurei.  
The Northern Lands  
Katsuro had just returned to the castle, he had traveled without stopping since his meeting with Maru. He had gathered most of the troops and returned but that was not his main concern. He continued on toward the throne room and entered bowing and addressing his Lord.  
“What is it, Katsuro, why have you returned with my army?” Inari asked the kitsune.  
“I have come into contact with Maru-Hime, my Lord” Katsuro told the demon warlord. Inari was shocked by the news.  
“Where is she?” Inari asked him looking to the entrance of the throne room to see if she was there and searching for her scent or presence.  
“I met her near Mt. Hakurei, I’m sure she has moved since I came into contact with her. It seems that she was kidnapped by the Warlord of the Western Lands, Lord Sesshomaru, but she has escaped him. She wishes not to return for she believes she has brought shame to your blood line and that of the late Lord Inu no Taisho” Katsuro informed Inari.  
Inari glared at the other yokai, “And what shame has she brought to our bloodlines through being kidnapped by the Western Lord?” Inari asked him growing irritated from not hearing the story straight.  
“She is mated with the Western Lord, she has banished herself from both the Western and Northern Lands” Katsuro told Inari looking up to stare his leader dead straight in the eyes.  
Rage filled the Northern Warlord, and he stood, outraged by his daughter’s decision and the actions of the Western Lord, “Bring her back, I do not care how you retrieve her just bring her back alive” Inari ordered, “Go!” he yelled at the soldiers in the room, “Take everyone but my personal guard and find her!”  
“Yes, my Lord” Katsuro bowed to Inari before standing and leaving the room with all the other beings, to look for Maru and to escape the wrath of their enraged lord.  
The Present  
I’d had it easy for a while and had the chance to relax. I’d been keeping up with Sesshomaru though, he’d not gone back to the western lands like I had wished, but instead it seemed he was searching for me. He was getting closer to the mountain day by day.  
I had decided I’d stayed at Mt. Hakurei for long enough, I packed up the few possessions I had and began on my journey to find a new hideout. I had yet to obtain a sword so I’d have to be careful and choose my battles wisely. Though I was without a sword I still had my combat skills and I had managed to carve a bow out of a branch during my time at Mt. Hakurei. I began my journey heading toward the Bone Eaters Well, it was to be Rin’s death anniversary in a month or so and I wished to visit her this year.

My days of travel were fairly uneventful except for the occasional conversation with another traveler and an occurrence with a group of traveling monks that attempted to purify, or destroy, me. However, a small release of yoki ceased their nuisance.  
I was near the well, just a few meters from the clearing the well dwelled in actually, when I finally determined I was being followed. I knew it was not Inuyasha or Kagome, for Inuyasha would have just showed himself and Kagome would have done a much worse job of following by making much unneeded noise. I decided whoever it was that was following me was not a threat at the moment and continued on to the well. The follower stopped and hid behind a tree while I entered the clearing, I stopped and stared at the Bone Eater’s Well, it had grown over with vegetation in the past hundred years having not been disturbed or in use. I noticed that some of the vegetation seemed to be broken off like someone had crawled out of the well recently.  
I decided to inspect my follower upon finding the disturbed vegetation. I could hear the female gasp when my follower saw me disappear, and let out a scream upon my reappearing behind her. I pinned her to the tree with my bow and got a good look at her. Her hair was short and silver, her hair having been cut to hang just above her shoulders a black ribbon wrapped around her head acting at a head band. Her skin was pale and barred no blemishes and her eyes were blue like that of a glacier. The clothing she wore confirmed my suspicions, she wore clothing similar to the clothing Kagome had worn when she had traveled back and forth between her time and ours.   
Her face surprised me the most, it was like I was looking at myself from 500 years ago. She was like a replica of myself, only her eyes were a darker shade of blue and her skin seemed slightly fairer, she also lacked ears and a tail.  
“Who are you?” I asked her and confused look clearly portrayed on my face.  
“Granny, it’s me, Aikomaru, where are we, and why do you look so young?” the girl asked in a panicked tone, obviously scared by her surroundings and my looks.  
“Granny? I may be several hundred years old but I’ve no children much less grandchildren. You are in the Feudal Era, child, there is no need to be afraid. I am the kitsune hanyo Maru, daughter of Demon Warlord of the Northern Lands Inari and servant of Lord Inu no Taisho of the Western Lands. Now, how did you come through the well when the Shikon no Tama was destroyed two hundred years ago?” I introduced myself to the frightened human girl.  
“Yes, I know who you are, you’re Granny. I don’t know how I got here, I just fell down the well while playing with Zenko-San” she told me as I placed her back on the ground.  
“Zenko-San? You must have hit your head when you fell, there is no way I have descendants especially human descendants, I am human after all and I’ve left my mate, even if we had children they would be yokai not human” I told her.  
“You left Grandpa Sesshomaru! You can’t, he’s your husband!” she exclaimed.  
“How do you know that name?” I asked her surprised by her exclamation. She rummaged through her pocket before pulling out a coin purse, she pulled a piece of paper from the purse and showed it to me. The picture displayed not only the little girl but an older Sesshomaru and myself.  
“See, you are Granny, and you can’t leave Grandpa Sesshomaru” she stated as I gazed at the photo shocked.  
“Does he have another family?” I asked her hopeful.  
“Of course not, Grandpa and Granny love each other, why would he?” she asked me.  
“Shit” I cursed before sensing Sesshomaru’s presence quickly approaching the well, “Come here” I grabbed Aikomaru before teleporting away toward Totosai’s cave.

Totosai’s Home  
“Look, Aiko-Chan, you’ll be staying here in the Feudal Era until I can figure out how to send you back, so, there are a few rules you must always obey or you could die” I told the child as I sat down on a rock for Totosai to pull out a few of my fangs, “One, never leave my side, this world is full of demons that wouldn’t mind to eat a human girl like yourself” I told her before Totosai pulled out the first of the three fangs. I winced as he pulled out the fang, though it was terribly painful.  
“Two, never eat anything unless I tell you it is safe, I’m sure you don’t exactly know how to forage for food” I told her as Totosai laid down the fang before turning back to pull out another fang, “And three, never trust anyone, people in this era are only aiming to survive and you are not on their list of people to protect” I told her after Totosai pulled out the last fang.  
“What about Totosai-Ojii and Myoga-Ojii?” she asked as she sat cross legged on the cave floor.  
“You can trust them, they are my allies, and though cowardly they are” I told her as Totosai began working on one of the blades I’d requested to be forged.  
“Hey, who was it that forged all of those fancy weapons of yours for nothing in return?” Totosai exclaimed outraged by my statement.  
“I provide all the materials and not to mention I bring you many rare swords and items, am I not the one who sold those damn katana you could not get rid of for such high prices. You’d have never gotten that much for them if not for I” I told him as I began to work on the blade for the nodachi.  
“Uh…I still forge them for you for free, you’re lucky to have a place to forge swords, you’ve never settled down as a blacksmith, you’re one of the best blacksmiths in Japan, beside myself, you’d make a lot of money in commissions” Totosai told me as he worked on his blade.  
“I would settle down if I could, I stayed with Izayoi and Inuyasha for over ten years, I know what it’s like to settle down and be a real blacksmith but you know I can’t do that with my father after me. I’ll think about settling once I escape his chase for good” I told him as I worked quickly to make the blade, hoping to finish all three blades before night fall. I didn’t wish to stay long, I knew Sesshomaru wasn’t far away and I didn’t want to risk Aiko being discovered by him or my father.  
A Few Hours after Sunset  
“Aikomaru, wake up” I shook the small girl that laid on the floor of the cave floor. She groaned before sitting up and rubbing her eyes cutely.  
“Are you done?” she asked as she looked up to me as I stood.  
“Yes, we’ve to go now” I told her as she stood.  
She gasped at the sight of the swords, “Kazanga, Tensuiga, and Hakaiga, so this is what they looked like brand new!” she exclaimed as she eyed the blades.  
“How do you know the names of these blades?” I asked her as she touched the hilt of Tensuiga.  
“They exist in my era; they are also known as the Three Swords of an Honorable Ruler in my era. We learn about them in school in Japanese History, but it is said that they belonged to a feudal lord in the Genroku Era during the Edo Period around 1690, Granny collects swords also” Aiko said as she looked over the black lacquered shirasaya-style wakizashi at my side.  
I watched as she eyed the swords in awe, “Come we must go, he’s close” I told her pulling her up by her arm from here napping spot on the floor of the volcanic cave.  
“Sesshomaru has come here many times in search of you, you’ve not been here in a very long time, I cannot lie when he comes, there is no way to conceal your scent” Totosai told me as he stood from his spot next to the fire.  
“I don’t ask that of you, I was here, you forged a weapon for me, and I left” I told him as I inspected Aiko for any abnormalities not sure how the era change would affect her.  
He was silent as her watched as I mothered the young girl, “At least tell me where you are going, I swear I won’t tell a soul not even Lord Inu no Taisho, may he rest in peace?” he asked of me.  
“…I plan to head South for now, maybe travel to another island, I’ll return once I find a way to return Aiko and to tie up some loose ends” I tell him as I gathered my things and prepared to leave.  
“You don’t plan to leave Japan, do you?” Totosai asked, I turned to him seeing the concern flush on his face.  
I looked down at the ground silent as I finished preparing to leave, I was quite attached to the elder demon, he’d helped me through my life, he’d forged my first weapon and countless more, he’d also taught me the basics of being a blacksmith; he was a wonderful companion despite his cowardice nature, “I will if I must” I told him as I finished preparing and took Aiko’s hand in mine.  
“I understand; I wish you luck. May you find happiness” he told me giving me a sad smile, I returned the gesture before waving and leaving with Aikomaru, heading for the southern coast.  
Sesshomaru  
I’d finally found her scent once again, it taken nearly a day but she’d finally strayed back into a place she frequented, Totosai’s volcanic home. I entered the dreary cave her scent fresh, only a few hours old. The scent, however, only entered but never made its exit.  
“Either she is still here or she has teleported somewhere else once again” I thought as I moved farther into the cave finding the yokai, “Where is she, Totosai?” I asked the old yokai as he did not move from his position next to the fire as he hammered away at scraps of metal and yokai bones.  
“Oh, Sesshomaru, you just missed her. She wouldn’t tell me where she was going, she knew you’d come looking for her here, or that was her excuse at least. What exactly are the two of you fighting over now?” the blacksmith asked looking up, momentarily stopping his hammer.  
“If I knew such detail there would be none of this foolishness” I glared at the yokai as he backed away not wanting to have the look directed at him.  
“Yes, of course. Well, by the looks of the weapons she forged she is heading somewhere dangerous. The newly mated, pfft, it always starts out rough you’ve got give her a little push in the right direction” the senile yokai rambled on.  
“Shut up, if I find that you’ve lied to me, I’ll kill you” I told him as I turned to leave.  
“Of course, damn mongrel” he murmured, I growled at the comment but continued on my way. A breeze blew from the south as I exited the cave of bone, her scent faintly laced the soft breeze.  
“So, she is heading south” I thought as I turned for the southern lands.  
“Lord Sesshomaru, where are you going, my Lord?” Jaken called finally catching up holding Ah-Un’s reigns.  
“Return to the castle, Jaken” I commanded the imp as I continued on my way to find the foolish kitsune hanyou, and unfortunately, my mate.


	4. Chapter Four

Aikomaru and I had been traveling for about three weeks now, I knew it was a matter of days before I turned human. I had to think of something to do with Aiko, she’d be defenseless when I was human. We had finally crossed over into southern lands a few days ago and now we were moving at a steady pace through the southern coastal forests.  
“Granny, when are we going to reach the beach, I want to play in the water before we leave for a nearby island” Aiko asked as she walked beside me her hand in mine, I’d managed to find a kimono for her with in our time traveling and also I’d managed to conceal my scent and other identifying hanyou traits so our traveling would be easier. After all humans were much more welcoming of those of their own species and demons are less drawn to a measly human over a powerful and wanted hanyou.  
“We’ll be there soon, be patient, you can play in the water as long as you want as we wait for a ship” I told her.  
“Yay!” she exclaimed tugging on my green furisode’s sleeve and the white veil of my uchikatsugi.  
I couldn’t help but smile at the young girl’s excitement, I’d become quite attached to her and having her company brought summer to life for me. I looked up at the splotches of sunlight peeking through the thick canopy of leaved branches far above, song birds singing their songs of summer on their branches. It was a fair day with a slight breeze blowing from the shore not far in front of us.   
We walked in silence for a long while before danger was present in our travels once again with the shifting of the breezes direction. He was extremely close; he’d used the wind to his advantage to weasel his way to us.  
I looked down at the young girl next to me and decided what to do, “Aiko, run and hide, and don’t come out until I call for you” I told her pushing her ahead of me and toward the brush on the side of the unmarked trail.  
“But Granny…” she whined as she turned to look at me, stumbling slightly from the push, protesting my demand.  
“Go!” I demanded, shooing her on into the brush, before turning to face the direction he was approaching from. I could hear her feet as she stumbled away to hide in the brush as I had asked of her.  
“I’ve finally found you, you’ve been quite difficult to find” Sesshomaru commented as he approached, “Now tell me, why have you run, you are my mate not a wanderer?” he asked getting right to the point, as he came to a stop a few feet in front of me.  
“I…” I began to retort but came to a loss of words at the sight just beyond his shoulder. I tried my hardest to not have my eyes widen into large saucers.  
This angered him even more, he growled and reached out, pulling the hat from my head and yanking me to him by my hair, his eyes flashing red, “Answer me!” he demanded his voice much louder than his usual composed tone, his anger was very much evident in his tone.  
However, I was too shocked to answer as I watched horrified as Aiko snuck up behind him her eyes on the scroll that was thrown over his shoulder, I’d told her that he possessed it when she’d asked about my collection of weapons. I watched her and quickly noticed that though the wind was not in her favor, Sesshomaru never noticed her. It dawned upon me that Sesshomaru could not smell nor sense her presence, just as I had not sensed her either, I had only heard her following me. I glanced at the scroll hanging from his shoulder before looking back at Aiko, I had to distract him.  
“I didn’t know what else to do, you’d never shown such an interest in me before, I was confused but now I see I was wrong to leave” I said curling up to him, hoping seduction would work on him for once in his life.  
He pushed me back slightly, but he obviously wanted to allow my advance, “Don’t treat me as a fool, your sly tricks will not work on me” he said but I grabbed hold of his kimono in hopes of keeping up my distraction. I watched the young girl as she came to stand right behind him, she examined the scroll and its string before grabbing a branch and climbing it so she could reach the top of the scroll.   
In hopes of covering up the young girl’s noisy movements I continued to pester the angry warlord, he was becoming very agitated at my constant babbling on about how I left for reasons that were only half true, but I was not concerned with his temper at the moment. Aiko finally positioned herself on the branch the way she wanted before pulling the small kodachi, I had gifted the young girl with the short blade to her to protect herself from the harsh environment of the Feudal World, from her obi and unsheathing the glistening, silver blade. I tensed as she brought the blade to rest on the string and my babbling was kicked into hypo-drive as I prayed I would react fast enough to stop him if he lashed out at her once the string was cut.  
I heard the pop of the string once she had cut it, my throat and mouth felt as dry as a desert for it seemed to be the only sound I heard. Sesshomaru’s hand went straight for Bakusaiga, I had irritated him so that he was planning to kill whatever nuisance had disturbed the current conversation. I grabbed his shoulder as his hand came to touch the hilt of the mighty blade, and as he unsheathed the blade I catapulted myself over his shoulder and tackled Aiko, shielding her with my body.  
“Stop!” I yelled as his blade came in contact with my neck, the small cut oozed blood as Aikomaru shook under me, terrified at the sudden and quick actions that she had not been able to comprehend with her human eyes. I hushed the girl as she began to try and cry, I tried calming her with sweet and gentle words. Sesshomaru seemed frozen in his place for a few moments, he suddenly snapped out of it and pulled the blade away quickly and sheathed the katana.  
Aiko let out a scared cry at his sudden moments and she asked me, “Why I am in such a scary place, why would is he attacking someone of his own blood, demons have family relations too, right?”   
“It’s okay, I won’t let anyone harm you, I promise” I reassured her and she soon calmed down but she did not let go of me or the scroll she had successfully obtained as she wrapped herself around me like that of a toddler.  
I managed to get her to release the scroll, I fixed the string and threw it onto my back, and I pulled her close before picking her up and turning to Sesshomaru. He stared at the child in bewilderment obviously not understanding where she had come from, and I knew from this that he was no longer a danger to my young traveling companion.  
“It might be best to explain this somewhere where not just anyone can listen, it best that her story not fall upon just anyone’s ears” I told him as I picked up my uchikatsugi from ground and placing it on the young girl’s head.  
He nodded as he composed himself and followed behind me as we continued on toward the Southern seashore, to the small fishing town that had been mine and Aiko’s destination. I managed to get a small, private room at one of the town’s small café’s, after having to argue with the demon warlord about making his appearance more human. Once inside the room I laid the small girl down in the corner of the room, she’d fallen asleep during the short journey to the town.  
I pushed her hair from her face and kissed her forehead before returning to sit at the table across from Sesshomaru, “I found her while I was on my way to see Rin, she’s our granddaughter from Kagome’s time period, and she came through the well. I’m not quite sure how she did it though. I was taking her to another island here in the south so my father would not find her, he’d kill her if he found out” I told him. His eyes showed a hint of surprise as he turned to look at the young girl.  
I glanced at her before continuing, “She told me she fell into the well and when she climbed out she was here, she was looking for help when she saw me and recognized me as her grandmother. I think she knows Kagome’s brother’s son. I thought she was just a village child until I saw the vegetation in the well had been disturbed. I didn’t believe her at first but then she knew all these things about me, but I can’t figure out how she got here, much less how to send her back, or why she is human if she is the child of one of our children. She should be at least a hanyo…” I trailed off, I looked at Aikomaru and decided to put my wants aside for her safety, “I’ll be changing into a human in a few days, she needs protection…until I can send her back she’ll need better protection than just me. I’ll return to the Western lands, but please, protect her, I’ve grown attached to her. I’ll do anything you ask” I told him as I watched her sleep peacefully.  
It was silent for a long time, or so it seemed, “I’ll protect her, she is my blood also, but you cannot leave even after she returns to her place” his voice broke the silence. I smiled, happy she’d be taken care of.  
“Thank you.”  
The Bone Eater’s Well  
We had been traveling for several days and we’d finally came to the well in hopes of figuring out how to send her home. I had hoped to move quickly traveling with Sesshomaru but his pace had been too much for Aiko and had taken longer than needed. By the time we had reached the well it was sunset, night was quickly approaching and so was my transformation into a human.  
I watched as the fire flared as Sesshomaru built it up, “Thank you” I told him as Aiko gripped at my kimono in her sleep. I shifted her on my lap, she seemed much heavier in my human form. My attention was pulled from her as Sesshomaru sat down next to me, he pushed a stray strand of black hair from my face. I leaned on him, taking advantage of his kindness, his arm coming up and wrapping around my shoulders as we gazed at the fire.  
“Thank you for this, after what I did…It is very kind of you to take care of her though I’ve treated you horribly” I told him as I looked at my lap, ashamed that I couldn’t be nice to him, ashamed I was going to ruin such a prestigious bloodline.  
He was silent, I thought he was going to ignore my thanks as he usually did but his hand came to touch my cheek drawing my gaze to him and away from my lap. I was drawn closer to him as we stared into each other’s eyes. I felt like he was staring into my soul, trying to read my thoughts, searching for answers to unasked questions. His face moved closer to mine slowly, our eyes closing as he moved, but suddenly he moved and there was an arrow lodged in the tree between our heads. He was gone in the next second as Katsuro jumped from the limb he had been perched on the second before when he had shot the arrow. I jumped up waking Aikomaru as a dense army of soldiers emerged from the surrounding brush.  
I put up a barrier around Aiko and I as I drew my katana and attempted in finding a way out of the circle we had come to be trapped in, “What’s going on, I’m scared?” Aiko exclaimed as she gripped my leg as I searched for an exit. I didn’t see one, and had yet to retrieve the Denryoku no Tama from Hosenki. I looked to Sesshomaru, he had drawn Bakusaiga ready to fight. I knew the sword held great power but there was no way he could fight the whole army alone, it seemed like every soldier in the Northern Lands Army was surrounding us at the moment.  
“There is no way out…” I thought as I searched frantically for an opening but there was none. I sheathed my katana, “I can’t put them in danger, I have to give myself up there is no other way around it…” my thoughts were interrupted by the movement of all the soldiers toward Sesshomaru. I whipped around to see he was already fighting several hundred soldiers as more headed toward him, they were plotting to take him out so I’d have no way out.  
I watched as Sesshomaru seemed to be handling them just fine, I thought that maybe he’d win. Then everything changed with just one movement from one soldier. The katana went through his lower back and protruded out of his chest, the amount of blood that came from the wound was magnificent.   
“I can’t let this happen” I mumbled to myself knowing that surrendering would not stop them as I watched Katsuro slowly pull the katana out of him as another soldier impaled him with a kodachi through his shoulder.  
“Aikomaru, stay here” I told the girl as I laid the scroll down on the ground next to her.  
“Wait, you’ll be killed!” she exclaimed as I exited the barrier, summoning a nihonto that no demon could stand against. So’unga.  
As soon as the bladed appeared in my hand it began its malicious attack upon my presently human body, the tentacles erupted from the sword and plunged into my hand and encasing my entire arm as it began to try and manipulate me. I pushed away the demanding voice and advanced on the soldiers killing most with just the aura the sword emitted.  
Upon noticing the deaths of his comrades, one soldier turned and began to attack me. Already angered with the sword and their nuisance, I raised the sword and with a single swing unleashed a gokuryuuha upon all the soldiers except for Katsuro and Sesshomaru, and the several squads that had ran at the sight of the powerful sword. As dust cleared, I quickly grabbed Sesshomaru and Aikomaru and escaped.  
A few miles away  
I writhed in pain on the ground as the sword tightened its grip on my arm, Sesshomaru had fallen to the ground with me when I had collapsed after having run so far with an injured demon and a terrified young girl, “Damn it!” I cried out in pain from the maiming forces of the tentacles. The tentacles constricted more as I worked up the voice to command it.  
“Stop!” I demanded of it and the tentacles stopped but did not retreat, “Release me, now!” I growled at it, and with a submissive hiss from the dragon in my mind the tentacles retreated back into the blade, I returned it to its sheath, sealing it back in the scroll before turning to inspect Sesshomaru.  
He was seriously wounded, and from what I could tell there had been poison on the blades of the weapons of the soldiers. I untied the armor and threw it to the side, telling Aikomaru to bring me the items I deemed necessary from my bag. I pulled his kimono off and inspected the wounds.   
I knew using my ointment would only further the damage of the poison he already had in his system, I remembered the region in which we were in and turned to Aikomaru as I pulled my sketch book from my bag.  
“Aiko, I need you to find something for me” I told her as I flipped through the pages of the book, finding it I held it up for her to see, “Find this plant, they’re plentiful in this region, it’ll have a bloom just like this one in the picture, here” I handed her the book, she nodded and ran off into the forest in search of the item.  
I watched her before turning to the small stream next to us, a landmark I’d noticed before while we were running. I untied my obi, the silk of my kimono would not work well with cleaning his wounds, I quickly pulled off my cotton nagajuban and tore it into pieces dipping one piece into the water and ringing it out. I turned back to Sesshomaru and began to wipe the blood away.  
“I did not know you inherited So’unga, I thought those old fools had destroyed it” Sesshomaru commented as he watched me clean the wounds.  
“He gave it to me before he passed, I was the one who delivered Tenseiga and Tessaiga to Totosai and Myoga” I told him as I scooted around him to clean the entrance wound on his back.  
“I never thought a human would ever wield it, or a half demon, yet you can control the evil spirit of So’unga even when you are in your weak human state” he mumbled as if he wasn’t speaking to me, I took this as the fact he was shocked.  
“I trained long and hard to be able to surpass your father, and by learning to wield his sword it would put me on my way. Though I know you’ve surpassed him back when we were still against Naraku, I’m not quite sure of myself, everyone tells me I have but I’ve a hard time believing it” I told him as I continued cleaning the wounds.  
He scoffed at my statement, drawing my attention away from his wounds, “If you haven’t yet surpassed my father then I doubt I have, you are much more powerful than any demon I’ve ever encountered, even as a human you can send daiyokai running, if not to their graves” he said as he looked up at the starry sky above us.  
I looked up at the sky also gazing at the one star I always pointed out when star gazing with Lord Inu no Taisho before turning back to the task at hand. This was the first time Sesshomaru had ever acknowledge me as a superior, much less as an equal, but there was no time to revel in the moment. There was still much to do.  
“Granny!” Aiko exclaimed as she rushed toward us with her arms full of the plant I needed, “I found it!” she said with a large grin.  
“Yes, you did, thank you” I told her with a smile, hugging her before taking the plants and reaching for my bag.  
“How is the plant going to heal Jiji?” Aiko asked as I pulled a mortar and pestle from my bag along with a small knife.   
I began cutting the stems off of several of the plants and throwing the roots into the mortar, “It’ll help speed up the healing process and neutralize the poison” I told her as I began to grind the roots up into a paste.  
“What about the blood?” she asked.  
“I’ll just use my yoki to…” I stopped all I was doing as I realized I was human at the moment. Troops would regroup soon and we could not stay where we were for long but without my yoki I could not heal Sesshomaru enough to move him elsewhere much less stop the bleeding.  
This can’t happen. What will I do now? What can I do? I stared at the ground frozen. I was nothing but useless now. We’d be found and Sesshomaru and Aiko killed because of my transformation. I was powerless.  
“Will this help?” Aiko asked as she dangled a necklace with a spherical gem hanging from the beaded chain.  
I took the necklace and inspected the gem. It was an item I had only every seen once long ago and was exactly what I needed, “Aiko, where did you get this stone?” I asked her and she looked at me confused.  
“You gave it to me when I was born” she told me as if it was just that simple, nothing too special.  
I gazed at the gem in amazement, “Aikomaru, this necklace cannot only heal Sesshomaru completely but it is also what brought you here. We can send you home!” I told her and her eyes lit up with happiness.  
“I can go home to mama and papa?” she asked.  
“Yes, yes, you can” I told her. She stared at me for a moment making faces as she attempted not to cry, I reached for her and pulled her into a hug as she began to cry, “It’s okay, you can go home now, just as I promised” I patted her back as she sobbed into my shoulder. Soon her sobs turned into hiccups as she stopped her crying and turned to Sesshomaru, healing his wounds as well as my own before we started to head for the Bone Eater’s Well at a fairly slow pace due to my shape as a human but we still managed to escape our enemies.   
Sesshomaru  
We reached the well the next morning after having stopped a few hours to allow Maru to sleep. I carried the child the rest of the way through the early morning despite the evident exhaustion Maru was experiencing. She was determined to return the child home as soon as she possibly could, which was taking its toll on her currently fragile body.  
“Yokatta the night is finally ending” she breathed as the horizon began to lighten from its black purple color to lavender, reds, oranges, and yellows. The smile on her face was unearthly beautiful as she was so grateful for the ending night and the return of her powers.  
I watched her as her hair slowly faded white and her eyes to icy blue I had always known her to have, unless she was angered. I had never cared for hanyo before but now having seen the transformation they undergo, I grow curious of the creature that both my brother and mate were. She let out a noise that was close to a squeal upon her demon powers returning.  
“I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy to have my powers back!” she exclaimed as readjusted her bag.  
“Hn” I watched as she smiled off into the distance. A part of me wanted that smile directed at me, it had never even been made before in my presence. She has never smiled around me before; we’ve only ever fought.  
She soon turned my way, sensing my gaze, the smile disappeared and silence fell upon us, “I almost don’t want to send her back” she stated after a few moments.  
“Why would you want to keep her?” I asked her remembering how excited she had been to send the girl back.  
She looked at the girl before looking down at the ground, “Because, I’ve grown to hate being alone, plus having her is like when I was raising the Inuyasha. I love children and for some reason caring for a child makes me incredibly happy, maybe it is just a female instinct” she said trailing off into her own thoughts.  
Soon the girl awoke due to the brightness of the morning sun and our conversation ended, well, the silence between us ended as Aikomaru spoke nonstop to Maru of her parents and her home. We soon arrived at the well and I took my seat underneath a tree as Maru attempted to clear the vegetation around the well as well as determining how to use the jewel to return to the correct time.  
While Maru was not paying attention the girl approached me a smile on her face, “Jiji?” she called to me. I glared at the girl not liking the name, such a name was for one much older than I, however, even though it was not the current situation, I would undoubtedly be the girl’s grandfather in the future.  
“Hn?”  
“I have secret to tell you but you can’t tell Granny, it isn’t time for her to know yet, promise you won’t tell?” she asked me. I stared at the girl. It had been a long time since I had dealt with a girl her age and making promises had never been my strong point.  
“Aikomaru, it’s ready!” Maru yelled to the girl as she climbed out of the well.  
Her grin grew larger as she reached and grabbed my hand, tugging on it, wanting me to get up and follow. Rin had never been so bold. I complied despite her demanding nature and followed. She is just like Maru.  
“Oh, Sesshomaru, you’re going to actually say farewell?” Maru asked as she turned to us.  
Aikomaru nodded her head, answering for me as she released my hand, she turned to me but instead of the glacier blue eyes she had before her eyes were amber and demonic markings similar to my own graced her features. I was surprised by this.  
“Goodbye, Jiji, I’ll see you in the future!” she smiled as she said her farewell. I nodded as she turned to Maru and hugged her, however, she had returned to normal.  
She gave her finally wave not long after and jumped down into the well to be engulfed in the pinky-lavender light which would send her back to her home, “Well, now that she is safe and back with her parents, I guess it is time to return to normal life” Maru said as she stretched, turning and heading East.  
“Where are you going? I never said you could leave” I told her and she stopped at the edge of the clearing.  
“Oh, right, you have all my stuff, mate-sama. Please, lead the way back to camp, Sesshomaru-sama” she mocked me as she stood there and waited for me to begin back toward Jaken’s location with Ah-Un. I ignored her mockery and began West to find Jaken, if the imp was still alive.


	5. Chapter Five

Not long after we left the well to find Jaken we were back in camp. We ate fish that Jaken had caught and soon we were all lying down to sleep the rest of the night. This had to be habit that never left after Rin went to live with humans. I laid down by Ah-Un after determining where all my belongings were and how I would collect them. It wasn’t long before Jaken was asleep and Sesshomaru drifted off soon after him due to exhaustion.   
I waited long enough to make sure he was asleep before gathering my things and healing him completely before heading East. There were many things that I knew and one of them was that I had to learn how to stop my descendants from becoming human and in turn ruining the great bloodline of the great Lord Inu no Taisho, but in order to do that I had to learn more about my family on my mother’s side, after all, all of my father’s relatives were daiyokai, with the exception of his children of course.  
My journey began with Myoga and Totosai, though they were followers of Inu no Taisho, they had lived much longer than I and knew many more demons. They knew little of my mother, which was no surprise considering I knew not her name. The only thing I knew of my mother was that she was a hanyou. Myoga and Totosai were, however, helpful in pointing me in the direction of someone who might have known my mother or at least knew of her.  
With Myoga and Totosai’s directions I found myself at the home of a tanuki. I had never known a tanuki that was not similar to Totosai and Myoga, cowardly, but it is said that this particular tanuki rivals the strength of an inu daiyokai. I briefly wondered the truth of this but even so as long as I got the information I needed the sources species and strength did not matter. The burrow of this tanuki was not difficult to find for it was very prominent instead of hidden under a log or tree as most would. I came to the door to find that the yokai was not currently present in his home and was probably off in the local village trading disguised leaves for excess food and alcohol.   
I left out a sigh as I dropped down onto a stump next to the door, prepared to wait for the tanuki for his scent was not old and his trail lead toward the village. It wasn’t long before the scent of the tanuki and a nekomata graced my nose. I turned and looked at the tanuki as he stood at the edge of the tiny clearing with a few vegetables and meat in hand. He surprised me, however, for he didn’t appear as a tanuki but instead as yokai in human form. The nekomata next to him was smaller than any other I had seen and was brown with black socks and black tipped ears.  
“Are you Junichi-San?” I asked though I already knew he was the one I was looking for.  
“So you have finally come” he stated as he approached and opened the door.  
I stared at him for his statement as he entered the burrow with the nekomata, he turned and stared at me as if I was among the dumbest creatures he had ever met, “Are you coming?” he asked and I stood. He shut the door behind me as I gazed at the small burrow. I had expected it to be large due to the entrance but it was a small room with a simple layout.  
“Please, sit. Your standing about makes me nervous, Maru” he said as he went and sat down by the hearth where he had laid the vegetables and meat.  
I sat down next to him and stared as he cut up the vegetables and meat, throwing batches into a pot of water.  
“How do you know my name and that I was coming here?” I asked him.  
He looked up at me giving me that look of utter disgrace, “I had expected for you to be the daughter of such a powerful kitsune and raised by the Great Western Lord that you’d be more competent and not ask such stupid questions. I’ll only answer questions that are not self-explanatory” he stated as he continued making his dinner.  
What kind of yokai had Myoga and Totosai sent me to now. I glanced around the burrow trying to decide what question to ask. I hadn’t any questions, I just wished to know of my mother’s family.  
“What do you know of my mother and her family?” I asked him but he seemed to ignore me. I was beginning to become annoyed with this tanuki, he was worse than Totosai in the personality department.  
“Finally, a question I can answer” he said with a smile as he put the pot over the fire to cook before sitting back down and leaning against the wall, “Your mother was a very powerful and important hanyo and though she is not well known even to your father she played a role in her life that not many females could have” he stated his eyes closed, he was silent for a long time and I was about to ask him if that was it when he opened his eyes and looked into my own as if examining my very soul, “You will find some answers with the Lord of the Eastern Lands” he stated as he turned to the pot and stirred the contents.  
“Some answers?” I asked him wondering what he could possibly mean by that.  
“Yes, girl, some answers. You will have travel to many places before you will find what you are looking for, now go” he said not even looking up from cooking.  
I glared at him for a moment before standing and heading for the door, my farewell coming from the small nekomata.  
The Eastern Lands  
I didn’t waste time traveling to the Lord of the Eastern Lands Castle, for I knew Sesshomaru would be hot on my trail even if I did my best to conceal it. It took me but two days and two nights of nonstop travel to reach the Castle of the Demon Warlord of the Eastern Lands. Not much is known of him except that he is a powerful demon but is peaceful never seeking to gain land but readily defends his own land and people, a well-liked lord among the people of the Eastern Lands. It was early morning now as I approached the gates of the grand castle, the sun just peeking over the horizon behind the castle making the fortress seem as if it was glowing.  
Guards lazily stalked about the grounds as if they hadn’t much sleep during the night, making it very easy for me to jump the wall and make my way farther into the fortress-like castle. The farther in I went the more awake the guards were which caused me to stop and rethink my plan. I knew not where the Eastern Lord was much less what he looked like. My thoughts were soon interrupted by footsteps approaching me from behind in the corridor I was currently hiding.  
I quickly slipped into what I thought was an empty room on the corridor hoping that if the room was occupied the being within would still be sound asleep, “What to do now?” I muttered under my breath as I cracked the door to see if the corridor was empty once more.  
“You wouldn’t happen to be looking for Lord Arashimaru, would you?” a child’s voice asked from behind me, I turned to see a young boy about Aikomaru’s age but a kitsune child. He was small yet mature looking with silver hair and pale blue eyes and demonic markings on his face. Unlike most yokai children he had a distinct tail and ears, though Shippo has always retained his tail despite his being a full blooded yokai.  
I stared at the child for a moment taking in his scent and yoki. He was definitely the child of two kitsune daiyokai but whether or not his intentions were sincere or mischievous were unclear.  
“And if I am?” I asked him.  
“I’ll show you the way, he’s not busy today. He was going to play with me and Raimaru today. I’m Nowakimaru, by the way, but just call me Nowaki. My full name is really too long” he stated as he grabbed my hand and opened the door, “So what’s your name?” he asked as he pulled me along passing guards who simply stared at us while some bowed and greeted the boy.  
“This must be Lord Arashimaru’s son” I thought as he picked up the pace, uncomfortable with the attention from the guards.  
“Do you not have a name, lady?” he asked me, looking back over his shoulder.  
“I do have a name, it’s Maru” I told him and he stopped and starred at me.  
“Maru?” he asked.  
“Yes.”  
He starred for a moment more before a large grin spread across his face and he began to run down the hall pulling me along with him, “Hey, what’s gotten into you?” I yelled at him as he pulled me nearly to the ground due to our height difference.  
“You’ll see!” he exclaimed before we came to a stop in front of fusuma painted with the scene of the beginning of the world. The guards bowed to the boy before opening the doors and he pulled me into the large room, the doors closing behind us. The boy released my hand and ran farther into the room.  
“Otou-san, you won’t believe who is here!” Nowaki exclaimed as he jumped onto a well-dressed kitsune daiyokai, who I presumed to be Lord Arashimaru of the Eastern Lands, and Nowaki’s father.  
“What is it, Nowaki, it is very early for you to be up and about already?” he asked the boy as he stood picking the child up.  
Nowaki pointed at me drawing his father’s attention to me, he looked completely shocked to see me standing there, “Eri?” he gasped.  
“No, no” Nowaki exclaimed, “It’s Maru.”  
His look of surprise faded and he smiled at me, “Of course, Maru, forgive me you look just like your mother” he stated.  
“How do you know my mother?” I asked but remembered whom I was speaking to, “Pardon me, Lord Arashimaru, I come seeking answers of my mother’s lineage. I was sent here by the tanuki Junichi” I told him bowing.  
He laughed at my behavior, “Please, Maru, there is no need for such formalities. We are family after all, though I suppose you know nothing of that” he stated as he put Nowaki down and beckoned for him to go wake his mother.  
“Family?!” I asked in disbelief, to be the daughter of both the Northern and Western Lords was already great enough but related to the Western Lord as well was unbelievable.   
“Yes, come sit, I’ll get you some tea” he stated gesturing to a table I had not originally seen.  
After recovering from the shock I came and sat across the table from him, inspecting him. Despite being a daiyokai he had ears but the nine tails behind him stated he possessed great power, his hair was silver and his eyes gold. He had demonic markings on his face just as Nowaki did but unlike his son his seemed to run down to other parts of his body, as I could see similar markings on his hands and forearms.  
“You’ve come in search of answers?” he asked as a servant brought a pot of tea and two cups, he thanked the kitsune before dismissing her.  
“Yes, my mother, I never knew her name was Eri. My father he never mentioned her name though I have heard him speak of a woman named Hiromi, I thought that was her name for a long time.” I told him as I gazed into my cup.  
“Well, Eri went by many names, I would not be surprised if your father didn’t know her real name” he stated.  
“How do you know my mother if you don’t mind me asking, how are we related?” I asked him looking up and into his eyes in search of any lies that might arise.  
He smiled, “Eri was my sister, half-sister, her mother was a kitsune hanyou, the daughter of a powerful kitsune daiyokai just like you, though she was accepted among her family something that never happened back then. I’ve heard much of you from Lord Inu no Taisho, I was sad to hear of his passing and by the hands of a human at that” he stated.  
“It was much more than just the human…” I trailed off, “You’re my uncle, so I do have another family besides Inari and his children” I commented as I stared at the cherry blossom at the bottom of my cup.  
“Yes, I’m glad to finally meet you, I had hoped to meet you before now but it is hard for me to leave the Eastern Lands” he stated.  
“No, I understand, Lord Inu no Taisho was the same way” I told him not wishing for him to feel bad on my part.  
He laughed slightly, “He always said he could never get you to call him father, you’ve so much respect for him you can’t even bring yourself to have him as your father” he commented.  
I was surprised by this, he knew such a thing as that, Lord Inu no Taisho would often joke about my seriousness and my respect being almost an insult but I had never been able to call him father because I knew I was undeserving of him and even of my own father. A hanyou, normally unwanted by either human or yokai yet Lord Inu no Taisho and his followers had accepted me.  
“There is no need to be surprised, he spoke of it often, it seemed to bother him but he understood your difficulty with it, after all hanyou have a very hard time in this world, most are never accepted so when you are accepted it is hard to adapt. Well, enough with that, I’m sure you have other questions” he stated sipping his tea.  
“Uh, yes. Err, well, what can you tell me of my mother, were you close with her?” I asked unsure of what to ask at this point.  
“I was close to Eri but I did not see her often, she was much younger than I and she lived with our half-sister, Bunmaru, for most of her life. I didn’t see her often so I don’t know too much of her though I learned a bit, such as about you. Bunmaru sent me a letter about your birth, but I did not know of your abandonment or adoption until Lord Inu no Taisho visited me. Most answers you are searching for will be with Bunmaru, I would point you her way but sadly I know not of where she resides, she enjoys hiding but I’m sure my half-brother can tell you of her residence” he told me.  
“Is that so, well, I’m glad to have spoken to you even if you didn’t have many answers, learning that I have other family is nice” I told him as I sipped my tea.  
“Yes, it is nice to finally see you after hearing so much…” he began but was cut off when a woman, or girl, busted through the fusuma and laid eyes on me. She squealed and ran toward, or as best she could since she was wearing a junihitoe. She sat down next to me and grabbed my hands before inspecting me as if I was her child and she had not seen me in many days.  
As she examined me, I took in her beauty and youth, judging by her smell she was Lord Arashimaru’s mate, my aunt, and much older than me. Her hair was very long, black, and like that of silk, her skin was fair like it had never seen the sun, and her eyes a haunting pale blue.  
“I can’t believe you are here! I thought Nowaki was lying when he said you’d come, please, stay for breakfast or even the day. I’d always hoped our children would be able to meet you, we’ve told them much of you and they often hear tales of you from their cousins…” she babbled on before she was cut off.  
“Kazumi, don’t smother her, you’ll scare her” Lord Arashimaru said with sigh, which I took meant she was like this often, an energetic woman. She gave him a glare like none other, a glare I took was only that a mother could give, but ultimately backed away from me. I felt unusually happy at the sight of this and couldn’t help but giggle the slightest bit.  
“What is it, Maru?” Lord Arashimaru asked me confused by my strange but quiet outburst.  
“Oh, it’s nothing I’ve just never been around a family before, it is a pleasant experience to witness the sight of a husband and wife’s everyday arguments” I told him with a smile and they gave me the most confused of looks, “I wouldn’t mind staying for breakfast, but I must leave swiftly after, I’m afraid I’m being pursued by several enemies, and even ally perhaps, they won’t bring any danger to you and your people, however” I told them and Lady Kazumi seemed delighted.  
She squealed in delight, clapping her hands together, “I’ll go have the boys prepared for breakfast, they’ll be delighted to meet you!” she exclaimed before running, or the best she could in her junihitoe.  
“How does she move about in such a garment as she does?” I questioned as I watched her leave.  
A large hand rested on my shoulder, I looked up at Lord Arashimaru standing behind me, “The same way you fight with nihonto in such an elegant kimono” he stated. I looked down at the azure blue kimono. It was fairly simple with the pattern of a nine tailed fox traced out in white at the bottom and a light blue tomoeri and band at the opening of each sleeve. The obi was a solid color, a golden yellow, with a grass green obijime. It was not my outfit of choice for battle. I much preferred my hakama and haori, but they made me stick out when traveling considering few women wore such so I had switched to a kimono. Though this particular one was quite unique among even kitsune, it was my favorite in my collection for its simplicity. Needless to say I had yet to test my ability to fight while wearing such and I hoped for the best when the time came.  
“I see” I stated not wishing to embarrass myself by stating I had yet to test such a thing.  
He smiled and nudged me back toward the table we had been sitting at, I picked up my cooled tea and drank as he watched me with a keen eye, “So tell me of how your life has been since Lord Inu no Taisho’s death” he stated with curious eyes.  
“Not much I suppose, after Lord Inu no Taisho’s death I helped raise his son Inuyasha alongside Lady Izayoi until her death and then I took him in as my own until my father forced me into leaving him for his safety. He hated me for many, many years. After that I spent most of my time running from my father, forging weapons, defeating any demon that challenged me, and I even participated in the defeat of Naraku for a while. It was during that time that my relationship with Inuyasha was mended thanks to his current wife and his traveling companions at the time. After all of that passed, I returned to running from my father, until I was nearly cut down by a suitor my father has promised me to. He is the one that is currently after me, not long ago he nearly killed Sesshomaru…” I trailed off thinking of the recent events that surely had Sesshomaru angrier than ever.  
“Surely there must be more to that story for a suitor to try and kill a daiyokai and warlord that could as well be considered your brother” he stated as he leaned back on his arms eying me suspiciously, “You don’t need to worry of my judging you, I support your decisions fully, Maru.”  
I looked up at him in amazement before turning back to stare at my hands in my lap, “I suppose it all started when we met while I was forging weapons at Totosai’s, after I left he followed me to the cave I had planned to hide in for my transformation. I had been scared and mad he’d come to kill me or worse draw other demons to me but he stood guard, or at least I assume that is what he was doing, until I awoke the evening after my transformation. I pushed him away and left afterward, I can’t even remember if I thanked him. Later that day, I was attacked by Katsuro, the suitor I told you of. My father knows I am at my weakest, excluding my transformation, the day after and though he’d never allowed them attack me before during my transformation or the day after he seemed to have changed his mind. Katsuro managed to injure me extensively but I outsmarted him but for some reason I could not kill him. During my hesitation, he marked me as his mate and disappeared to tend to his wounds. After the battle I was limping to a nearby waterfall to clean and bandage my own wounds, Sesshomaru came and he helped me, though he injured me more beforehand. After this I traveled with him and his companions for a while before Katsuro attacked us once more and though I sent him back to my father with a message, he returned to the Western Lands and threatened to kill my friend. I was at a big disadvantage, so, I went with him. My father caged me in the castle and forced me into courting Katsuro with the intention of us marrying soon after. I finally cracked one day and I had the chance to kill him” I looked down at my hands and glared at them.  
Lord Arashimaru watched me with caring eyes, “You don’t have to continue if it makes you uncomfortable” he told me.  
“No, I’m fine” I told him, I was silent for a moment before I continued, “I couldn’t kill him because he is my father and still have some sort of care for him. After that he began to act more like a real father, I suppose, and I became close to him and my siblings. The wedding soon came and as it was about to start, Sesshomaru came. I didn’t want to marry Katsuro even though I had grown fond of him and I was somewhat happy with my family but when he offered…I left with him. On the way back to the Western Lands, something happened and we...” I stopped trying to determine how to explain it, my face turned very red but I decided it needed to be said to at least one person in my life, “We were attracted to each other unlike any other moment in my life, his scent was very enticing and I felt weak against him but I didn’t want to fight even though I knew what he wished to do would mean. We mated and returned to the Western Lands. I couldn’t handle it, I did not…I would not ruin Lord Inu no Taisho’s bloodline and I would not return to the Northern Lands. I was a disgrace to both bloodlines, so, I ran. I ran until I went to see Rin’s, a young human girl that Sesshomaru had once traveled with that I had been fond of, grave. While passing the Bone Eater’s Well, I noticed the vegetation had been disturbed, I knew a someone had been following me though I could only hear them though the wind had not been in their favor, I attacked them and I came to find it was a young girl. She wore strange clothing and called me Granny” I scornfully laughed at this, “I came to find out she was my granddaughter from the future, mine and Sesshomaru’s child’s daughter. She was human” I sighed.  
“I took her with me heading for another island in the far south. Sesshomaru caught up to us and he nearly killed her when she was retrieving my scroll for me. I saved her and later explained to Sesshomaru the problem I had concerning getting her home. I asked him to protect her since I was to transform soon, we headed back towards the well in order to send her home, hoping we’d figure it out in the meantime. However, when I transformed the entire Northern army attacked us, their target Sesshomaru. I thought he’d win but he was severely wounded several times and I knew they would kill him no matter what. I took up So’unga despite my condition and attacked. I killed most of them, they were all stunned and I managed to escape with Sesshomaru and Aikomaru. We stopped not far away but I was too weak to carry Sesshomaru any farther and I couldn’t heal him. I was beyond frustrated, I knew they would die if we stayed but I was powerless to do anything. Aikomaru then showed me a jewel she claimed I gave to her in the future, it was how she came to our time and could heal Sesshomaru and I. I’ve only ever seen one once, Kotoshiro Nushi no Tama. Seems the older I get the rarer items I’ll come across, and according to Aikomaru many of my nihonto will be famous works of art though some human lord will gain credit for their greatness. Anyways, I promised Sesshomaru that I’d return to the Western Lands as his mate if he helped and so I did for the evening. Once he was asleep, I snuck off and came here. If I am to be Sesshomaru’s mate, then I have to figure out why our descendants are human and how I can change that. I just don’t understand, Sesshomaru is a powerful inu and I come from a long line of powerful kitsune and I am only ¼ human so they should be almost full fledge demons not human. I-I…” I said beginning to panic at the thought of my potential to ruin a great bloodline, “If I could I would have mated with a human but, humans always shun because I am a hanyou and a kitsune, and humans only know us as cunning and mischievous creatures, I don’t know what to do. I just thought that if I could figure out who my mother was the answers would come easily but she is known but not known throughout Japan” I stated glaring at my hands tears brimming my eyes.  
I gasped as a hand came to rest on my head, I looked up to see Lord Arashimaru next me a comforting look graced his elegant face as he hugged me, “You worry so much, Lord Inu no Taisho would be very upset. I am sure he would have been very happy that Sesshomaru picked you as his mate. He would not care if your children were human as long as you and Sesshomaru love each other. It sounds like Sesshomaru is beginning to show signs of that though the boy has a hard time expressing it, but do you love him?” he asked me.  
“I-I-I don’t know. I don’t even know what love is, much less whether or not I love him. He’s my master’s son” I stated.  
“As your brother?” he asked with a questioning look knowing of my upbringing.  
I shook my head, “I’ve never seen him as my brother” I stated.  
He smiled and petted my head before standing, “Come, everything will make sense in time, breakfast is waiting. I’m sure Raimaru is excited to finally meet you, he trains hard so he might be able to stand next to you one day, and he admires you very much.”  
“He does?” I asked surprised as he pulled me through the now well-lit halls full of beautiful works of art from statues of gods, goddesses, and yokai to painted fusuma depicting holy moments of Japan to just regular scenes of nature. It reminded me of Inukimi’s castle though not as flashy.  
“Yes, he does. Here we are” he said as he slid open the door to a large dining hall. Nowakimaru and Kazumi sat at the table next to each other while across from them sat a young kitsune close to Inuyasha’s age. Hi white hair was pulled back into a short ponytail and his pale blue eyes contrasted greatly with his tan skin.   
The boy stood and bowed to Lord Arashimaru, “Good morning, father” he greeted as we approached.   
Lord Arashimaru nodded in acknowledgement to his son and turned to Kazumi, “You have not told him yet, have you?” he asked his wife who smiled and shook her head.  
Lord Arashimaru smiled and turned back to his son putting his hands on my shoulders he put me in front of him, I stared up at him confused until he said, “Raimaru, I’d like you to meet my niece and your cousin, Maru. I’m sure you’ve heard much of her” the boy’s eyes widened much and he stared at me in disbelief before he dropped to his knees and bowed.  
“It is an honor to finally meet you, Lady Maru” he said with his forehead touching the floor.  
I gasped, “Don’t do that, I’m just a lowly hanyou who was once the vassal of a great lord, I don’t deserve such respect!” I exclaimed. His father said he respected me but I never expected this.  
“But you do! You are the mighty hanyou Maru who can hold her own against an army of yokai even in her human form, you are among the greatest warriors alive!” he exclaimed jumping to his feet, outraged at my statement, “Please, accept my respect and spar with one day when I might stand a fighting chance!”  
I looked back and forth between the smiling Lord and his wife and the boy before sighing, “Fine, do as you wish though I can’t understand why a daiyokai such as yourself would hold me in such high standing” I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.  
“Breed has nothing to do with respect, a person’s actions determine their worthiness” the boy stated.  
I couldn’t believe such wise words were coming from his mouth, he could not be very old, “How old are you?” I asked the words coming out louder than intended.   
“I have just reached 200, my Lady” he stated.  
I gaped at his response, “You’re not even Inuyasha’s age and you say things I’d never dream to ever think!” I exclaimed.  
Lord Arashimaru laughed at this, “Young Inuyasha still hasn’t become very wise even after all this time”  
“No, he is as rash as ever. I thought Lady Izayoi and I taught him better” I told him.  
“Well, the food will get cold, sit and let us eat” Lord Arashimaru stated beckoning for Raimaru and I to sit down.


	6. Chapter Six

After departing from the Eastern Lands with a guide, who was an upstanding member of Lord Arashimaru’s private guard, we were fast approaching the Southern Lands. Leaving behind my uncle and his family had been difficult despite only having known them a few hours. They were an endearing bunch.  
It was nice to have a traveling companion who could keep up with my pace but it was awkward for the guard always addressed me as Maru-Sama. I finally gave up on changing his mind and tried to make conversation but being a guardsman from Lord Arashimaru's personal guard he always stated he was unworthy to speak loosely with me. It was a silent trip thereafter but with it being so short I didn't have much room to complain.   
It was sunset when we finally came to the castle of the Southern Lands. I was very surprised by its appearance for when the guardsman said it was on the horizon all I saw was a big rock that could be considered either a small mountain or a large hill. I had given the guardsman a look that one would only give a complete idiot.  
"I only see a big rock" I stated bluntly eying him skeptically, maybe he was a spy after my family's secrets, after all it was not known that the Warlords of the East and South were brothers and even less was known of their predecessors and family history.   
"Yes, Maru-Sama, it is meant to appear in such a way since hachuu (reptile) yokai like to feel safe during hibernation they hide their dwellings well, usually under a big rock. Lord Kyomaru is no different from others of his kind even if he is a ryu yokai" the guardsman told me as we came closer to the enlarging mountain.   
I nodded in acknowledgement of his statement. A dragon, I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with my uncle being a ryu yokai, after all Ryūkotsusei was the one responsible for Lord Inu no Taisho's death. My uncle was half kitsune, or at least he should be, if he really was the brother of Lord Arashimaru.  
As we came closer to the mountain, we veered off the path to a well-hidden cave. We entered the dark, damp mouth and not long after came to a smooth wall. I was beginning to think this guardsman was crazy until he knocked on the wall and it moved inward, a group of hachuu guards replacing it.   
"Who are you?" the leader of the group asked stepping forward to meet us.   
"I am Takao of Lord Arashimaru's personal guard and this is Maru, daughter of Lord Inari and raised by Lord Inu no Taisho. We have come to speak to Lord Kyomaru" he told the man, head held high, with that military like voice characteristic of his occupation.   
"Lady Maru!" the group gasped. I wanted groan and kick Takao for his introduction.   
"Maru-Hime, welcome to the Southern Lands. Lord Kyomaru will be more than excited to finally meet you. Come, I'll show you to the audience chamber" the leader of the guard bowed before leading the way.   
"Might I ask the occasion of your visit, Maru-Hime?" the guard captain asked as the castle came into view. It was your typical Japanese castle but inside the mountain, there was little to no plant life but a dazzling river flowed through it, probably leading to two other entrances must likely concealed by waterfalls. The place was lit by torches as beautiful a place it was it was very bleak with the absence of sun light.  
"Personal reasons" I started in hopes he'd get the idea that I was not interested in revealing my problems.   
"Ah, I see, well, if you continue down this hall a little more you'll come to the audience room. Guardsmen of the wall cannot go near the Lord and Lady. Lady Hoshiko is in meeting with Lord Kyomaru. They won't mind your intrusion" he said before leaving us in the hall.   
I looked to Takao, who just continued as if what had just happened was not even the slightest bit odd, being who I was I couldn’t shrug such things off. I followed cautiously until we came to the end of the hall, two guardsman stood in front of the door we had been directed to, but they were much different from those at the gate. These yokai were older, wiser, and probably of a higher breed than those defending the gates, their armor was polished compared to that of the dull armor the gatekeepers wore. They were certainly worthy of the status they held.  
“Halt!” the one to the left commanded, “Our Lord expects no guests today”  
“We were not to be expected, I bring Maru-Hime, daughter of the Northern Lord Inari, see needs to speak to Lord Kyomaru urgently” Takao stated, the guards looked to each other before the one to the right opened the door ever so slightly.  
“My Lord” he called to the daiyokai within the room.  
A deep baritone rang back, “What is it?”  
“Maru-Hime of the Northern Lands is here to see you, my Lord” he told the man, there was a long silence after this, I assumed either he was shocked or he was whispering to his wife about the disturbance.  
“Send her in”  
The guard turned back and drew his sword, “Only you” he said pointing his sword at Takao and motioning for him to stand against the hall’s wall. He bowed his head and did as they liked. I watched him before stepping forward to enter the room. The door was immediately shut behind with quite a bit of force, either just a show of brute strength or fear. I turned back to the dimly lit room. This castle was definitely a serpents’ den.  
“Are you truly Maru?” the baritone voice rang throughout the room but I did not see the Lord or his Lady.  
“Yes, I am” my eyes darted about the room. This was the type of situation that called for high alert. Lord Arashimaru had not said much of his brother, he never mentioned the state of his brother’s lands either. From what I had heard and seen in the past few months that the Southern Lands was going through a time of peace and prosperity but this castle and the behavior of the Lord seemed extremely cautious.  
“Have you any proof?”  
“For Lord Arashimaru my face was enough proof, I supposedly look just like your sister, Eri” I stated, almost immediately after a large clawed hand came to rest on my cheek, I turned to finally see the Lord I had come in search of. He was tall like Lord Arashimaru but he had a slight tan unlike his brother, his hair was extremely long and a maroon color. Dark burnt umber demonic markings covered his face and his human arm. His eyes were liquid amber and serpent like but they held a soft look in them, I relaxed slightly and observed his right arm. It a demonic arm with long talon-like claws, the skin was maroon and was marred with black demonic markings. He wore his red kimono loosely, something that men who are comfortable in their skin and home would do, but he did not seem very comfortable earlier with my surprise visit.   
I looked back up at his face and noticed the two long, slim horns protruding from his forehead. He was a handsome man yet his demonic features made him very frightening yet I did not fear this powerful warlord, for the look in his eyes was one of a doting relative than an intimidating daiyokai, “You look just like her” he stated in disbelief, “I never knew that you were alive, Arashi mentioned your birth but that had been all I had heard of it. I thought you were dead”  
“Kyo?” a gentle his came from behind a pillar on the other side of the room.  
A young demoness stepped out from behind the pillar, a large white snake wrapped about her. She was a beauty like I’d never seen among hachuu yokai. Her long black hair flowed about her though it was slightly pulled up on her left, her eyes were much like her husband’s yet their likeness to a snake’s was much softer. She wore a red chrysanthemum in her hair and on her gold floral patterned obi. Her maroon kimono was elegant with the entire garment covered in a floral pattern and a white geometric pattern on one shoulder. Her only intimidating characteristic was the four small horns protruding from her forehead, they were all bright red two on each side of her forehead, the longest on being closest to her hairline and the shorter directly below it. Her bangs slightly covered the smaller horn on the left side of her forehead.  
My attention was drawn back to the large red eyed snake that moved farther off her shoulder in my direction. Its forked tongue darting out and tasting the air. Judging by the scents in the air, the snake and the woman were both hebi. A daiyokai and what I took to either be a pet yokai or maybe even a servant.  
“Hoshiko, come. I must introduce you to my niece” Lord Kyomaru called to the woman as his clawed hand finally fell from my face.  
“Niece, Lord Arashimaru’s daughter?” she asked as she approached, her snake crawling up the pillar she had been hiding behind as she left.  
“No, Eri’s, my sister who disappeared” he told her and she seemed shocked.  
“Your brother and sister must look a lot alike” she concurred as she inspected me.  
“I’m not quite sure about that, Eri was unearthly compared to the rest of us” he stated as Lady Hoshiko came closer to my face, inspecting me thoroughly.  
“You’re not quite a demon but you’re not quite a hanyou either” she stated as she backed away.  
“Excuse me?” I asked confused as she walked away and toward a set of mats farther in the room.  
“Your mother was only a quarter human, and they said you are the daughter of Inari so you have very little human blood in your veins. They called your mother a hanyou because she was of an unheard of breed, and you are most likely the only one of your kind. However, there is no term for beings like you or your mother since hanyou are so rare no one would dream that your kind would exist” he stated as he followed his mate’s example.  
“If I am almost fully demon then why do I change into a human as frequently as a hanyou?” I asked as I followed him.  
“I am uncertain, you’ll have to find someone who knows of such things though there may not be such a person, but enough of breed what brings you all the way here from the Northern Lands?” he asked as we sat.  
“I’m searching for Bunmaru, Lord Arashimaru said that she might be able to help me figure out the truth about my mother. I assume that since you knew not of me that Eri is just as much a mystery” I told him, looking at my hands, hoping I would not offend him.  
He chuckled, “You are very right, as much as I loved Eri I did not see her often after her childhood, once I took over the Southern Lands from my father, I had much trouble with underlings because of my being half fox demon and not full blooded dragon like my father, even though I take mostly after him. Bunmaru, I can tell you more about. She is a very sly and enjoy the company of humans and gods more so than demons despite her being a daiyokai herself. She will know the most about Eri for she cared for her after Eri’s mother’s death. She lives on the border of the Southern and Western Lands on the coast”  
I couldn’t help but frown at this, I had hoped for an island to the east or south, I scoffed, “That takes me right back to a very tense place” I laughed.  
“You have trouble in the Western Lands?” he asked curious of my dislike of traveling there.  
“I’ve upset the Western Lord quite a bit over the years, particularly in these past few months” I told him.  
“Ah, well, I’m sure even the Western Lord would have a hard time finding and entering Bunmaru’s domain, she is quite the powerful sorceress” he told me with a smile meant to comfort.  
I’d like to see someone tell that Sesshomaru. Once he finds my trail leading into a place he cannot enter he’ll become even angrier and just try and destroy everything. I smiled at Lord Kyomaru trying to hide my thoughts, “That is comforting, I’ll be able to escape Lord Sesshomaru and the Northern army all at once”  
“The northern army, you’ve angered your father as well?” Lady Hoshiko asked in surprise, but smirked, “I remember when I was young and always wished to cause my parents trouble” she sighed.  
“Well, we’ve been fighting for a while, he abandoned me after my mother’s death but after my adoption by Lord Inu no Taisho and he saw I had grown up to be powerful he decided to capture me and force me into a political marriage. Needless to say we don’t see eye to eye and neither do Katsuro, the suitor he chose, and I” I explained.  
“They will definitely be on your trail then; I’ll have you on your way before dawn then. Dinner will be served soon; I’ll have a room prepared so that you may rest a bit before your journey to Bunmaru’s. You’ll need all the strength you can get to make it there” Lord Kyomaru said as he stood.  
I bowed, “Thank you, Lord Kyomaru” I said gratefully.  
I felt a large hand ruffle my hair, “Don’t mention it, and call me uncle not lord, you’re my niece not a servant” he laughed. I nodded and stood and followed him to the door.  
“Hiro, show Maru to one of the springs and have one of the other servants prepare a room, and call your captain to my chambers, I’ve something very important to discuss with him” Lord Kyomaru told the man who had let me into the room as I exited the room under his arm and approached Takao. The guardsman seemed perfectly fine as I approached him and he seemed somewhat relieved as I exited the room. He didn’t exactly seem like one to like the company of hachuu yokai, but what fox did?

After a long relaxing bath and an odd dinner, which was only expected considering the company we were currently keeping, I was lead to a lovely room to rest for a few hours. Though it was dimly lit like many of the rooms, it wasn’t eerie or creepy like the other rooms in the castle. Perhaps because I knew it was empty. I settled down on the futon but just as I was to place my head on the pillow, a soft rap came from the door. I held in a groan as I sat back up, sleeping on a futon had been luxury I had not seen since my last stay with my father and I was well anticipating the sound sleep that came from such comfort.  
“Maru-Hime” called Takao from the other side of the fusuma.  
“Come in, Takao, I’d thought you’d gone to your own room by now.  
The door slid open and Takao stepped in, he looked much different without his armor on, he was much smaller now but still a powerful warrior no doubt. He closed the fusuma gently before sitting up against the wall, “We’ll be parting ways in the morning. Lord Arashimaru has asked me to convince you to return to the Eastern Lands once you find what you are looking for. Raimaru would die if you even spared with him, I could only imagine what his reaction would be if you trained him. He often spars with the men in the barracks, he’s horrible right now but he is young. You’d be accepted there as well” he said staring at me intently.  
I sighed closing my eyes, “I couldn’t do that, no matter how much I want to. My presence would endanger everyone in at the castle” I stated.  
“The army is more than capable of protecting the castle…”  
I cut him off, “Even from two warlords?”  
He was silent for a long time before he said, “My cousin is in Lord Inari’s personal guard, he’s told me of your stay at the Northern Lands Castle and I heard a bit about you earlier while you were in the audience chamber as well. I was told you were to marry a suitor and on your wedding day you were kidnapped by the Western Lord yet when you came to the castle you were alone, so either you escaped or he let you go”  
I looked away trying to choose my words carefully, “That day, I wasn’t kidnapped, I wanted out. I made a mistake so I had to leave Lord Sesshomaru as well”  
“You were raised alongside the Western Lord so is it just a sibling quarrel?” he asked.  
I laughed nervously, “Not exactly, we fight but I’ve never saw Lord Inu no Taisho as my father and I raised one of his sons, Lord Sesshomaru and I shared a mutual hatred for most of our lives” I explained pulling the covers up higher.  
“Then why would you have gone with him. Pardon me, but I’ve noticed that you are mated with an inu yokai yet you still have the essence of an unmated yokai” he said staring holes through me.  
I sighed giving up. I looked up at him and his unwavering gaze, I groaned, “I am mated with Sesshomaru but it was a mistake, I am unsure as to what happened. I know very little of my mother so here I am in search of learning more about her, I respect Lord Inu no Taisho very much and I do not wish to ruin his bloodline so I have separated from Sesshomaru, inu yokai usually mate more than once in their lives anyways” I explained looking in to his intense gaze.  
“And kitsune rarely do. You’ve so little human blood in you that it would definitely not ruin that bloodline, you are a very powerful demoness, and I would speculate that it would strengthen it” he stated.  
I wanted to smack him for that, “I may have very little human blood in me and I may be powerful but I’m not interested in tainting any pure blooded daiyokai lines, hence why I won’t return to my father and if were to return to the Eastern Lands I would stay away from suitors of the pure blood type”  
“Ooo, that’s a bad complex you have there, Hime-Sama” he stated in a mocking tone.   
I glared at him, “What happened to mister “I’m a lowly guard, we can’t speak”?” I asked in a menacing tone.  
“Well, Maru-Hime, you’ve cast a spell on me and I desperately wish for you to return to the Eastern Lands, and change your mind about tainting a daiyokai bloodline” he stated.  
I jumped at this, “Don’t you start that! Do I have a sign on me that says “Looking for a mate”? I swear, it’s everywhere I go I have someone wanting me to either marry them or mate with them. I’m a lowly demon, I don’t deserve any of it!” I yelled at him.  
After I calmed down and sat back down on the futon I apologized for my rudeness, “I don’t think whether you are worthy of someone should concern your bloodline, you are an honorable and powerful warrior, many are no even worthy of your presence yet it is your charisma that draws others to you. I’m sure all of your suitors can agree on that” he stated.  
I rested my head between my knees, “I don’t understand why, has the world changed that much since my birth that yokai now accept those with human blood?” I asked.  
“If you are worthy of such then yes, the world is changing, Hime-Sama. Who knows what will happen in the next hundred years” he said as he stood, “For your family’s sake not just my own hopes and dreams. Good night, Maru” he said as he turned to the fusuma.  
“I’ll think about it” I told him which caused him to stop, “Good night”


	7. Chapter Seven

“Is it necessary to be escorted by so many?” I asked Lord Kyomaru as we stood next one another, faced by seven men from his personal guard, as well the captain of the guard. The all were kneeled and bowing in front of their Lord and Master.  
“It is completely necessary, the journey is very dangerous and you are sought after by several powerful daiyokai. I hope to see you again one day, whole and alive” he told me gripping my shoulder.  
I’d come to realize in the past few hours that my uncle was either in disbelief of my being here or doting for he was very touchy and protective. I smiled up to him and thanked him, “The sun will be rising soon, and my enemies shouldn’t be very far behind” I stated which caused his grip to tighten on my shoulder just the tiniest bit.  
“Yes, allow me to retrieve Hoshiko, she’ll wish to see you off” Lord Kyomaru said as he turned back toward his chambers which were just a few feet down the engawa.  
I watched him go. Though I wasn’t very fond of the atmosphere around the hachuu and their culture I couldn’t help but dread leaving. I had known Lord Kyomaru and Lady Hoshiko for less time than Lord Arashimaru and his family yet I had become just as close to them. I felt odd, my chest was heavy and my head foggy. I briefly wondered if it was the feeling of leaving endearing family for the first time with the knowledge that you may never see them again.  
The couple soon emerged and they reminded me of Lord Arashimaru and Lady Kazumi briefly. Lady Hoshiko approached first and gracefully wrapped her arms around, unlike Lady Kazumi’s glomp hugs that I became accustom to in the short time of knowing her, “I will miss you, Maru, you are a wonderful woman. I look forward to meeting again” she whispered to me.  
I smiled at her but faltered when her albino boa came to be in my face its tongue darting out and just barely touching my nose, “Rinatan says she’ll miss you too, though she makes you nervous” Hoshiko giggled as the snake inched closer to me. The hair on the back of my neck stood up as it wrapped itself around me.  
I laughed nervously, “I’ll miss you too, Rina-Chan, we’ll meet again one day” I told the snake as it nuzzled my cheek. I relaxed slightly and petted its head. The scaly skin was soft and smooth, not like what I imagined scales to feel like. She closed her eyes and leaned into my touch but soon realized the time and opened her eyes and slithered back to her owner. I watched her go and was brought back by two large arms encasing me to a broad and warm chest.   
I wrapped my arms around my uncle and enjoyed the warmth there. I couldn’t even begin to understand his pain. He had just found that his niece was still alive and now she was to disappear again and to a dangerous land at that. Thinking of it in such a way helped me to understand his protective nature just a little better.  
He soon pulled away and gently pushed me toward the soldiers, “Don’t let me keep you, you’ve much distance to travel and a lot to learn from Bunmaru” he told me. I nodded with a smile before stepping down onto the ground and following the soldiers. We moved quickly, and it reminded me of Takao. The kitsune had left earlier that morning, I had bid him farewell before meeting with my uncle. He was antsy to get out of the hachuu castle, uncomfortable around so many hachuu yokai. I had laughed at his discomfort and he chided me for it, which made it all the more comical. I gave him two scrolls before he left, one was for Lord Arashimaru and his family, and the other was for Raimaru. The scroll contained a promise for at least one dual and possibly training if I could ever return to the Eastern Lands, as well as encouragement to keep on practicing with the guards.  
We reached the mountain pass heading North West at daybreak. I looked back as some of the men shouted about a demon a top the Hachuu Mountain. I stopped and turned to see a ryuu yokai. He was massive, for even from such a distance one could see very well his physical characteristics, his scales were red but glistened in the morning sun like starlight. His horns and spinal spikes were black but shone beautifully like onyx, his fangs a pearly white, long and menacing. “It is just Lord Kyomaru, keep moving” the captain stated after taking in the scene.  
I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding as I stared at the eyes of my uncle, I knew those soft maroon orbs were full of sadness. The others began to move forward but I stayed as I watched him take flight moving majestically through the sky like water flowing through a forest. I knew then that my uncle was nothing like Ryūkotsusei. He truly was as he was rumored to be, Gōkin, Dragon King of the South Sea.

“I thought Lord Kyomaru said the journey to Bunmaru’s was a difficult one?” I asked the captain as we continued our journey on into the second night. The sun was quickly approaching the horizon, and I was fearful of the coming night. I had suddenly become very appreciative of my uncle’s protectiveness, for I had forgotten my transformation was to be tonight.  
I had already discussed my concerns with the captain. He had told me that I would not need to worry for we would stop once we were in a safe place. “The journey is simple until we enter Lady Bunmaru’s domain then the journey becomes much more dangerous, even those with permission to pass can be lost forever there. The path is only shown to children, as for everyone else, we have to find our own way” he stated as we continued on.  
I watched nervously as the sun slowly sank below the mountains. The fatigue hit me like a large wave and my pace immediately slowed. The other soldiers were alarmed by my stumble and reached for me but I brushed them off. “I am fine; my human body does not take well to travel” I stated as I attempted to return to my previous pace.  
“It won’t be much longer Hime-Sama” the captain told me as I tightened my katana to my obi. The other guardsmen returned to their previous positions and I released a tired sigh. I had not expected to be hit so hard by my transformation, and had hoped to not show as much weakness as I had in front of the soldiers. I brushed off such prideful gestures and turned to being as alert as possible with my demonic senses gone.  
The wind blew from behind us and I got an uneasy feeling as my hair blew past me. I looked around the area. Something was amiss. The area was much too quiet, but the soldiers paid no mind to it. I was about to brush it off as paranoia when I felt an over powering force.  
I drew my katana as quickly as humanly possible and turned just in time to meet blades with Bakusaiga. I was about to falter under the weight of the attack when he pulled away due to the attacking guardsmen. I faltered, kneeling as the guards took action. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to one of the younger soldiers. He helped me to stand, inspecting me for injuries as the others kept Sesshomaru at bay.  
“Are you okay, Hime-Sama? That was a powerful attack to endure as a human” he asked me as he helped me stand, his arm around my waist. I tried my hardest not to lean on him but my muscles were much too weak after such a powerful attack from Sesshomaru. I was amazed I had survived, much less caught it.  
“I’ll be fine” I told him sheathing my katana, “Go help them, they won’t be able to hold him long”   
He gave me an uncertain look and was about to release me when the shouts of the captain came, “Go, Masanori! Take the princess and get to the barrier!” he yelled. The young hebi yokai, nodded and picked me up, before running down the path we had been following.   
I turned back to the battle and yelled at the inu attacking the brave men who were protecting me, “If you kill them, the next time we meet it will be for a dual, Sesshomaru” I yelled as we were about to go out of sight. I, however, caught the glare that was sent at me. A deadly glare, but I was not afraid, not for myself in the least. And knowing he could see farther than I could at the moment, I proceeded to stick out my tongue and pull down my eyelid at him, knowing the childish attack would enrage him.  
Masanori did not stop running until we reached what I assumed was safe ground. He then placed me on the ground as he took a breather, he was strong but it was obvious he was afraid, I was sure he had never been in battle with such a powerful daiyokai before.  
I breathed a sigh of relief, but it was disrupted as the area lit up in faint pink light. I let out a gasp of surprise as I turned and there on the other side of the barrier was Sesshomaru, growling at us as he stood there. I stood and stared at the enrage daiyokai before my arm was pulled in the opposite direction. “Hurry, we can use the river to our advantage. He shouldn’t be able to get past the barrier but if he does then he’ll have a hard time finding our scent” Masanori told me as we entered the gently flowing river and began to swim, though he walked for he was tall enough.  
“What if he follows the others?” I asked looking back as we put more distance between us and the enraged Lord.  
“Even if he gets through and finds a trail, your aunt knows that we are here and she will surely to cast a spell to disorient him and send him back out of the barrier. Only those with a charm may pass, that and children, of course, since they are too pure of heart to be bewitched” he stated as we exited the river once out of sight of Sesshomaru.  
I nodded and we continued on our journey through the thickly wooded mountains. I soon realized what my uncle meant by a difficult journey, there were many times when I thought I would not make it past the obstacle before me, I thought it was just my being human at first but then Masanori nearly succumbed to a cliff we had faced.  
It was after that that he told me he came here often with letters from Lord Kyomaru to Bunmaru and no matter how many times he came it was just as difficult as the landscape would change randomly from mountains to plains to deserts and even once a sea. It made me feel better about my struggles. It wasn’t long after that we finally came to the stairs leading up the shrine. And at the top in a large courtyard we were greeted by a large group of miko and leading them a priestess.  
“I had wondered why a human woman had come with guards from the Southern Lands. Welcome I have long been awaiting your arrival” the priestess smiled.  
Masanori kneeled, “Priestess Bunmaru, I bring Maru-Hime daughter of Lord Inari and Lord Inu no Taisho to meet you under the orders of Lord Kyomaru” I watched him before turning back to the priestess and doing the proper thing to do by bowing.  
“Ah, that explains it. The spirits were wrong, I had hoped that you weren’t the daughter of a human, it would make things much harder on you” she said as the courtyard was filled with the first rays of light from the sun, “You are of a powerful and unheard of breed. You look just like your mother both as a human and a demon” she said as I transformed back into my hanyou form, I received gasps from the miko and whispers of never having seen a kitsune yokai before.  
“I am glad to finally meet you, Bunmaru-San” I stated smiling at the woman.  
She laughed at this but motioned us forward, “Come, I have prepared some tea for your arrival,” we followed her into the massive Shamusho, the shrine’s residence hall, and to an audience room where we sat down at a table while she and several other miko served tea. I watched her and the other miko intently as they scurried about. It was just after dawn but despite that the shrine was awake and bustling as miko and geki ran about doing chores. I had wondered if the early activity was due to our arrival but then again I didn’t know of many yokai dwellings that did not rise early, though some never ceased activity.  
Bunmaru soon came to settle across the table from Masanori and I. She smiled at us as we sipped our tea and the others in the room left to do their chores though they closed the room off before leaving. I took this as a sign that the ensuing conversation was not meant to leave this room.  
I expected her to speak not long after the miko had left but she sat still and continued to smile at us, completely silent. I was not sure what she was thinking or waiting on but being my aunt and at least half kitsune she was certain to be cunning.   
I was almost finished with my tea when she spoke, which startled Masanori, “You’ve come in search of your lineage. You wish to know why your descendants will be human” she stated.  
It came as a surprise as I had not told a soul my purpose for my current travels, “How do you know that?” I asked wary of my surroundings, I would not be caught off guard if the woman proved to have ill intensions.  
“Now that you are here inside the shrine the spirits can read you better” she stated. I gave her a confused look, what did the spirits have to do with why she was there. I never knew that spirits could read minds.  
I sat there thinking this over for a moment before what she had said earlier came to mind, “I don’t understand what you mean. You said earlier that the spirits were wrong about me, what does all that mean?” I asked her after sorting out my thoughts.  
Her smile broadened as she folded her hands in her lap, “The spirits that live at this shrine are capable of examining physical beings to a certain extent. They may go as far as the edge of the barrier before they grow too weak to continue being in this world, however, they normally don’t venture away from the shrine. Whenever someone enters the barrier I have them examine them to make sure the shrine and its inhabitants are safe but from far distances there is only so much they can determine. When you entered the barrier all they knew was that you were a relative of mine and human. After that I busied myself preparing for your arrival so I did not mind their analysis after the fact but once you arrived they told me of their mistake. Knowing now who you are I am very thankful you are as you appeared”   
“Why is that?” I asked. She was silent for a moment before looking to Masanori. He bowed before standing and exiting the room, “If you were human it would make the task bestowed upon you at birth much more difficult. Yokai are far less accepting than humans. It would also be quite odd for the Lord of the Western Lands to have mated a human and then follow her all about the land after she had left him” she said with a slight smirk.  
I was embarrassed by her statement about mine and Sesshomaru’s mateship but hid it as I went on to more pressing matters, “What do you mean by difficult, what task was bestowed upon me?” I asked her intent on answers.  
Bunmaru smiled once more as she stood, she looked down at me with a fondness keen in her maroon eyes, “You will learn in due time, we will start at the beginning first” she stated, “Come, breakfast will be served soon”


	8. Chapter Eight

I was awoken early the next morning by Bunmaru. She had told me it would soon be dawn and asked that I meet the miko and geki of the shrine as she assigned their work for the day. I had eagerly agreed. Bunmaru was the eldest of my mother’s siblings and I was eager to see the people who surrounded her every day and hoped to possibly meet family I knew not of. We sat at a table just outside the shamusho and as each miko and geki exited they stopped, greeted Bunmaru and I, and received a greeting from the priestess before they were given their assignment for the day, a piece of parchment which I gave to each as they went on their way. I soon came to find that putting each face and name to memory would be impossible, at least for the day. I had never seen so many attendants at a shrine. Most shrines that I had visited had a barrier and I could not enter but those that I had seen only had maybe fifteen residents but even that number could be too many.  
Soon all were awake and doing their chores as Bunmaru and I packed up the table and returned to the interior of the shamusho for breakfast, “There are many humans here, I was told that the humans from the villages nearby rarely ventured to this shrine” I stated as we walked down the entrance hall to the rooms in which breakfast would be served.  
“Very few of them are human, those that appear human are actually hanyou. Most of the miko and geki here are my children abandoned by their father’s. I decided long ago to keep my being their mother a secret so as they might not be so distressed. Only the eldest of my children know of their lineage. The few humans we have, however, are adopted as most were abandoned within the forest surrounding the shrine. I was never as lucky as my siblings when it came to love. Every mate I have ever acquired has left soon after the birth of one of our children” she stated and I bowed my head, I had not meant to bring up such a sour topic, “It has been many centuries since I have stopped looking for a mate. I enjoy spending my days with my children much more than with any male I have come across. I hear that hanyou males are much more likely to stay with a mate but I fear that most are so young they would never even think of such with myself. Who knows what the future holds though. I’m sure you wish to know more than just about my boring love life plus you come off as quite modest when it comes to such things as mating. When I was your age I already had several kits” Bunmaru explained as we arrived at the dining hall.  
I could not help the blush that came to my face at the mention of children, Bunmaru gave a hearty laugh before patting my back, “Worry not, my dear, one day you’ll have little ones of your own and you’ll ponder why you were ever embarrassed by such a thing.”  
I nod as she led us to two empty seats and I soon noticed Masanori seated there as well. I glanced around the room only to notice all eyes were on us. My attention was brought back to my aunt and Masanori as she smiled at him in greeting, “The other guards shall be arriving within a few days, Masanori, and you may rest if you wish until they arrive, or I can put you to work. The children would surely enjoy combat lessons from a soldier of your caliber”  
“Good morning, Bunmaru-dono, Maru-hime. I’m sure they would enjoy Maru-hime teaching them this time, she is a far greater warrior than I” he stated with a smile.  
“You flatter me, Masanori. However, children prefer faces they know over a stranger’s. I would greatly appreciate your help in displaying techniques” I stated as we sat down.  
He nodded, “Of course, Maru-hime, I would be honored” he stated humbly.  
We began our breakfast carrying on the conversation, “Maru may be a wonderful warrior but I am afraid I shall have her quite busy learning our family’s history. The children love you dearly so there is no harm plus she shall be here a while, there will be plenty of time for such teachings to be passed on” she told him giving him a look that boosted his confidence in some mysterious way.  
“Yes, mi’ lady. I’ll be going now” he stated as he stood and left with the last of the geki and miko. For the first time, I took in Masanori’s appearance, he was much younger than I had originally perceived him. I would assume he was just on the brink of being old enough to serve in a yokai military probably around a few centuries old. He would look human with his black hair, tan skin, and dark eyes but the maroon demonic markings around his eyes and his pointed ears gave him away.  
“Masanori is a fine young yokai, hailing from a strong clan of the southern lands, he’ll make a fine man, but I’m sure the Lord of the Western Lands would have his head if he saw such a boy held the gaze of his mate like that” Bunmaru commented as she ate her breakfast.  
I glared at her slightly as I turned to my own breakfast, “I know that and you seem to know me well enough to know that such a gaze was not given in such a manner. Hanchuurui yokai aren’t the most pleasant creatures to accompany, they are by far the creepiest yokai I have come across no matter how handsome their appearances may be. I also know not of this mate you keep speaking of, Oba-dono” I stated closing my eyes so no more gazing accusations could be made.  
Bunmaru chuckled at this, “Your uncle would be hurt beyond words if he heard you say that, he may be half kitsune but he associates himself as one of the hachuurui yokai, and the highest stature as a ryuu daiyokai. I quite enjoy the company of hachuurui but it is due to my closeness with Kyomaru growing up. He was out casted by your grandfather for he was not his son but the son of a ryuu daiyokai that my mother was taken with. Not long after they separated did our father meet the hanyou hime, Masako, and with her soon came your mother, Eri. Kyomaru is not truly your uncle but he holds you very dear as do we all though our parents are not as they should have been. Kyomaru was always taken with Eri, she was a pure soul and she brought joy and light to all. She loved to travel to the Southern Lands to spend the days in the sun playing by the ocean with the hachuurui that served under Kyomaru’s father, Dragon King of the Southern Sea, Ryomaru the Mighty. He left on a boat for the mainland a few centuries before your birth and never returned…” she trailed off, I had long since turned my gaze to her as we sat in the large empty room. Now her age came through her knowledgeable eyes, a millennia of memories stored behind onyx eyes.  
“But those are tales I will tell you in time. A matter I must address with you is your denial of your mate, Lord of the Western Lands and the Great Inu Yokai Sesshomaru, son of the Lord who raised you. Denying it will not make it go away and his chase will not end till he has caught you now that he has laid his claim” she stated turning her stern gaze on me.  
I sighed, “He may lay his claim elsewhere, I will not sodden my Lord’s bloodline with my incompetence…”   
She cut me off, “Sodden the bloodline, only a fool would say such as that! You just don’t know how great your bloodline is, it may not be pure like that of the inu with which you laid but is far greater than any other female he could have chosen. You are Maru, a mighty warrior from a great bloodline of powerful kitsune, your namesake is even mighty; after all it is the name of your grandfather, the most powerful kitsune daiyokai to ever live” she smiled as she continued her breakfast. I could only stare after such a statement. I had only ever heard tales of old about the kitsune named Maru that had once ruled the Eastern Lands and had even held the North under his control. He was powerful and even Lord Inu no Taisho would have bowed in his presence, to be a direct descendant of such a demon was unfathomable.  
I had been staring at my aunt for quite a while and she soon finished her meal and stood, “Now close your mouth and eat your breakfast, little one. I will explain everything all in due time. If you wish you may help out the children with their chores or play with the young ones. I will come for you later tonight to begin the tale that few in this world have ever heard” she told me as she began toward the exit.

After that encounter, I decided to go on a walk outside the shrine but on my way I was encountered by the nursery children. All but one was humans, they ranged from infants to tikes that had no muscle to back up their bite. Two of the eldest boys spotted me as they ran from the two miko who were in charge of caring for the youngsters. The mischievous three ran towards me and when they caught my gaze they in turn decided to put forth their tongues intending to be rude to whoever lie in their path. I was quick to help the miko by grabbing the two tallest ones by their ears. The third was so frightened by my lashing out that he ran back to the two miko that had been chasing after them.   
The girls were silver haired kitsune, young girls of about two hundred, they wore the typical miko garb though the tallest of the two had an infant strapped to her back and a young child now grasping at her hakama in fear of the beast that had just seized his playmates.  
I recognized the two miko as the twin sisters I had met this morning, Yuka and Yuko. They were two beautiful kitsune yokai, whose father was surely a kitsune daiyokai of a great bloodline though confirmation would of course be needed to be definite, they were beautiful and strong in their own right. However, the three human boys were obviously not their strong point.  
“Maru-hime!” they exclaimed as they noticed me and came forward to retrieve their burdensome brothers.   
“I’ve caught your lovely brothers; they are quite the charmers” I stated as the two whined at the tight grip I had on their ears.  
They bowed as they came to stand in front of me, “We apologize for bothering you, Hime-sama. Jun, Nao, and Ken are quite hyper today, and they got away from us” they stated as they motioned for the boys to do as they did. The two I had stood still and did as they were told.  
I smiled at them, “No need for apologies. Boys will be boys. You wouldn’t mind me helping you out today, I’ve nothing to do while Bunmaru-dono is busy?” I asked them and they stood immediately.  
“Anything you’d like, mi’ lady!” Yuka exclaimed as Yuko nodded.  
I released the two boys and ruffled their hair, “I’ve always enjoyed the company of children, as they are pure of heart unlike many adults. They don’t mind stating their minds and doing as they please” I told them as the two boys stared up at me as if I was the strangest woman they’d met.  
“So what do you do all day?” I asked them as they lead the way.  
Yuko was the one to answer as she held the hands of the two boys, “We watch the children as they play in the garden behind the nursery and we teach the older ones how to work in the shrine for when they are older though some of the more ambitious ones are taught to be prepared to one day leave the shrine and seek out guidance elsewhere to become doctors or even samurai. These three speak of one day being warriors under a human lord but there is only so much we can teach them. Masanori-san is a great help when he visits but there is only so much a yokai soldier can teach humans” she explained.  
“I see” I stated as we continued back toward the shamusho, “Who is your oldest student seeking guidance to become a warrior?” I asked them.  
“Ah, well, there are several hanyou and yokai who wish to leave and become master swordsmen but as for humans and the ones we know of it would be Tadashi, he just turned eighteen. He helps us run the nursery, he’s watching the others now. He is among the shrine’s best archers and wishes to become a samurai. He left before to search for a master but none would take him as their student so he returned to us. For a short while he was apprenticed under a great human blacksmith but the man died before he could finish his apprenticeship. Tadashi was very excited to hear of you coming, mi’ lady” she stated as children’s laughter came into range. We soon came to the serene garden that was behind the nursery. Up on the engawa sat a handsome young man with dark hair, and dark tan skin. He leaned against a post watching the children play with a keen eye, a long bow and a quiver of arrows lay against his shoulder.  
He spotted us almost immediately, “Yuka, Yuko, that didn’t take very long…” he stated as he stood as we approached the engawa, upon spotting me his eyes widened and he bowed deeply, “Maru-hime, it is a pleasure to finally meet you!” he exclaimed, the twins giggled as they walked past him to return the sleeping babe to its bed.  
I laughed, “There is no need for such a gesture, I am just a mere hanyou” I told him to which he swiftly stood.  
“No, mi’ lady. You are a renowned warrior and blacksmith known throughout the land. No matter where I traveled be it North or South I heard tale of you, a hanyou raised by a mighty demon lord and one who could rival the power of any demon lord” he stated with the upmost certainty.  
“I assure you I am no rival to any of the demon warlords, they are much more powerful than I, however, even the weak can conquer the strong with enough wits. Being strong of body and mind even a human might kill a yokai, it is all skill and tact” I told him as my attention was drawn into the nursery by the laughter of a babe.   
“Wise words from a wise warrior, thank you, mi’ lady” he said as he bowed and I moved past him.  
“Why does everyone keep calling her that? I’ve never heard of hime-chan that are so unrefined!” one of the boys exclaimed as he tugged at Tadashi’s hakama.  
“Jun! That is Lady Bunmaru’s niece, daughter of the Demon Warlord of the Northern Lands and Demon Warlord of the Western Lands. She is a woman and hime worthy of much regard” the teen chastised the child as he was dragged away by the boys, not interested in such titles.  
“He is just a child, I do not mind. I agree with him though. I do not think of myself as a hime” I told him attempting to wave away his anger with such a statement.  
He sighed, “Yes, but I’m afraid one day he might give such an insult to someone that isn’t as forgiving as you, Maru-hime”  
“Such an event would surely stop him, but I understand your worry” I told him before moving on into the nursery to where I had heard the laughter of a child that could not have been but only a few months of age. Yuka held the small white haired infant as he played with a cloth doll. Catching his scent, I was surprised to find he was human but as I got closer the strong yoki surrounding him assured me that his identity was indeed being hidden from the others. This was most likely Bunmaru-dono’s youngest child.  
“The youngest, I assume?” I asked as I sat down with the twins. The nursery had many toys and games scattered about from dolls to tops and ohajiki pieces to go boards and the pots which held the polished stone pieces.  
“Yes, Bunmaru-dono brought him back with her when she left to visit an old friend on the coast. He was a month old when she arrived with him, she told us he was abandoned the day of his birth.  
“That is unfortunate indeed. He is lucky to have found such a lovely family to care for him though. May I hold him?” I asked her.  
She seemed surprised by my question and nodded furiously, as she stammered, “B-b-b-but of course mi’ lady!” she held the child out to me and I took him holding him close. I looked into his onyx eyes and could not help but smile at the purity there, the mind that lay behind them ready to absorb any bit of knowledge at any moment.  
“What is his name?” I asked as I looked back up at them.   
Tadashi sat down with us making sure to keep his eyes on the children playing outside, “He is named Kiyoshi” he stated as he briefly glanced at me.  
I couldn’t help but smile at the babe, “A fitting name for such a child” I stated.  
“Pardon me, but have you any children of your own, Lady Maru?” Yuka asked as she watched closely.  
“Oh, no, I don’t even have a mate much less a child. I am fond of children as I said before” I told her with a smile. Tadashi gave me an old look.  
“Mi’ lady, I had heard that you were claimed by the Lord of the Western Lands from Lady Bunmaru. She couldn’t possibly be misinformed about something to do with her precious niece” Tadashi stated.  
“He has tried to lay a claim but I have no intention of accepting his proposal. His father raised me which practically makes us siblings” I scoffed at the thought of his claim.  
“I don’t mean any disrespect, mi’ lady, but from what I hear you never associated yourself with being a member of the Western Lord’s family bur instead a vassal. So such a claim is reasonable” Tadashi stated.  
Yuko gasped, “Tadashi, you should not speak to Lady Maru like that!”  
“It is fine, Yuko, he is right on calling my bluff. I do consider myself a vassal, which means I have no right or the status to be the mate of a Warlord”, I stood and gave Kiyoshi back to Yuka, “It is late morning, shouldn’t lessons be starting soon?” I said giving them a smile.  
Tadashi nodded and stood to round up those outside, I placed his hand on my shoulder as he passed, “Mi’ lady, vassal or not you are still a yokai of a powerful bloodline, and status is not the issue here. I believe the problem lies in your heart, these things can be very confusing when you have never dealt with them before” he whispered before carrying on to the engawa.  
I watched as he went. Yuka and Yuko busied themselves with preparing for the lessons, “Mi’ lady, will you be staying with us through the lessons?” Yuka asked.  
“Yes, I hope I am not imposing.”  
“Of course not, Lady Maru, you are always welcome here.”   
I spent the rest of the day with the three of them and all the children. Lessons ended not long after midday and the rest of the day was spent playing until dusk came and we all went to the dining hall to eat with the rest of the miko and geki. There I sat with Masanori and ate until Bunmaru came for at the end of dinner and sake beckoning to come with her.   
I followed her to the baths where we undressed, bathed, and slipped into the warm bath, I felt many eyes follow me as usual but also the occasional gasp at the sight of all my scars. Bunmaru soon gained mine and everyone else’s attention, “Please forgive them for their rudeness, we don’t have many warriors that visit that are also female” she apologized.  
“No, it is alright. I understand, a woman should have smooth unblemished skin. I lost that quality a long time ago.”  
“Beauty does not come from the body, my dear, but from the heart. Such a quality is only thrown about due to our insecurities when looking for a proper husband” Bunmaru stated as she leaned back to relax her muscles in the hot water. I followed her example.  
We left the baths not long after and I was lead to my aunt’s chambers, items from every era decorated the room, items she had collected as well as heirlooms that had been passed down over the generations. The closet was slightly ajar and I could see the countless kimono, obi, and wafuku were neatly folded and placed neatly within the large closet. My attention was brought back to Bunmaru as she picked up two blades from their display rack in the alcove, one was a nodachi and the other a katana.  
“Please, sit, child” she said as withdrew the katana from its beautifully crafted sheath, the blade it contained was even more stunning, “This blade is called Kemonojiga (獣時牙), and the nodachi is Seinojiga (生の獣時). These two blades have been passed down to the eldest child of every generation of our clan, ancient swords crafted by the most skilled blacksmith among the gods, as well as the sword of Fukurokuju, the God of Wisdom and Longevity. You see, our clan descended from Fukurokuju-sama, Izanami-sama, Izanagi-sama, Konohanasakuya-hime, and Benzaiten-sama. It is said our clan obtained the most desirable traits among yokai due to our ancestors being gods and goddesses of peace, wisdom, and creativity. Which also makes us much wittier than other kitsune, for example, your father’s clan descends from Sen no oko otoko (戦の怒っ男), a minor kami of war and anger. Clans descending from him are said to be inherently evil and angry. Your father’s clan is known for being selfish and greedy, but it is in their nature and very few change. However, your brothers and sister seem to have taken after your mothers.”  
She glanced down at the sword before holding it out to me, “Here, I pass these blades onto you, you are not the eldest of our clan but you will need them more than the others. Once they have served their purpose in your destiny you may pass them on to the eldest of your generation, but until then they belong to you. Take good care of them” I was about to protest, “No, you will keep them until the time comes for you to pass them on to another” I nodded knowing I would not win a fight with her.  
“Now, back to our tale. Our clan descended from the gods and we were among the first yokai to walk these lands. The most notable yokai of those of the first generation of our clan was Hisaomaru. He was the bravest of the warriors, it is said he would face any yokai and even powerful kami. He once crossed Susanoo and lived to tell the tale. He is well-known though because of his three sons: Katsumaru, Junmaru, and Suimaru. Katsumaru was the first son and exactly like his father, he was often praised for his skills as a warrior. Junmaru was the second son and he had no skill as a warrior but hated his elder brother for he was always compared to him even though he was the most obedient son. He died after challenging his elder brother in an attempt to murder him. Suimaru was the youngest and is the forefather of our clan. He was not the best warrior but he was very wise and superb at fox magic. You may know him for his works of arts. He enjoyed painting very much.”  
I gave her a confused look, “Our clan descended from a painter? How could that make us such a powerful clan if our first head was a weak painter?” I asked her.  
“Suimaru may have not been a strong warrior but no one would have crossed because of his wisdom and his wife” she explained.  
“His wife? So he hid behind a woman?”  
Bunmaru laughed, “No, child. Suimaru could hold his own, however, if you ever crossed Suimaru, you’d risk crossing his wife, Kamiko. She was a beautiful kitsune from a warring village which became known for the most powerful yokai warriors in the land. She was a kind soul but easy to anger. It was because of them that our family came to rule the Eastern Lands. The first son of Suimaru and Kamiko, Norimaru, became the first Lord of the Eastern Lands and our clan has held that land ever since. Their other son was also very important as he became a priest, Komaru, he strived to make peace between humans and yokai. There was peace between the two species for centuries until Komaru died. And I think that is enough for tonight, my dear Maru”  
I nodded, “When will you tell me of Ojiisan and Okaasan?” I asked her as I stood and looped the swords through my obi.  
“I will tell you in time, love, now return to your room. Tomorrow the party you traveled here with will arrive. We have plenty of time to go over the history of our clan. Good night” she told me as she led me out of the room.  
“Good night, Bunmaru-dono”.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is written diffrently than the others. I started writing this story years ago and as I added to it my writing style changed and I learned new things. I decided to keep it as is for now. I'll edit it once I have finished the story but for now I hope you enjoy my evolving writing style and the development of the story.

The following morning Maru was woken by one of the miko after the usual meeting held every morning to hand out the miko and geki chores. The miko that currently was finishing laying out Maru’s dress for the day had been tasked with waking her by Bunmaru. The kitsune had spoken to the miko for quite a while about how to deal with the hanyou. She had instructed her to use a charm the priestess had prepared in order to move about the room and the hall outside Maru’s room without waking the sleeping hanyou. The miko had been hesitant but feared and respected the priestess far more than she feared her warrior niece and so she followed the tasks given to her and another miko assigned to assist her.  
Her assignment was simple enough. She was to rid the room of Maru’s tattered hakama and kimono by handing them to the other miko who would take them to the launder to be washed before going to the seamstress for repair. After this she would prepare several options of kimono for Maru to wear: undergarments, kanzashi, geta, tabi, obi, obiage, obimakura, obijime, and anything else required to dress the hime for the day. After she had laid out several tsukesage kimono for Maru to pick from she would wake the woman and assist in dressing the hanyou. If she were to have trouble in doing so the assisting miko, who by this time will have returned, would go find the head miko of the ward and if that did not work, only then would Bunmaru be called to deal with her willful niece.  
The miko finished her task of laying out the kimono and turned to see Maru sitting up in her futon. She gasped and then bowed, “Good morning, Maru-hime, I was just about to wake you” the miko stated as Maru stared at her confused.  
“How did you…” Maru trailed off as she tried to determine how she had not been woken by the miko’s presence, “It was Oba-chan’s doing wasn’t it?” she asked the miko finding that to be the only solution for the miko before her was a normal yokai.  
“My sincerest apologies, mi’ lady” she stated as she bowed once more.  
Maru sighed, “Don’t worry, you were only following the instructions given. May I have the charm, not being able to sense your presence makes me uneasy, like you are an enemy stalking me” Maru told her while holding out her hand.  
Panicked by the statement, the miko clumsily but rapidly searched through her sleeves for the charm before giving it to the hanyou. Maru smiled at the miko, “Thank you” she said before poking a hole in the paper charm with her claw. Maru then stood and searched the room for her clothes before looking back at the three kimono laid out next to the miko. “Ah, so this is why she gave you the charm” Maru laughed. The miko stared at her before hesitantly laughing along with her as Maru gestured for her to.  
Maru abruptly stopped laughing as she groaned at the thought of wearing the kimono, “Are you alright, mi’ lady?” the miko asked as Maru shook her head trying to rid herself of the dread of wearing the restricting clothing.  
“Yes, I am fine. Well, shall we get this over with. Pick whichever one you like the most, I don’t care much for fancy clothing” Maru told her as she sat down at the dressing table to brush her hair.  
The miko was speechless for a moment as she had not expected such a reaction, “Y-y-yes, mi’ lady!” she exclaimed as she put away the other two kimono and obi leaving an emerald green tsukesage kimono with a floral design on the bottom hem line and the right shoulder and a black and gold obi with a similar floral design.  
“What is your name, I remember your face from yesterday but I have not been able to put a name to all the people I met yesterday?” Maru asked as she stood and walked over to the miko as she placed the other two obi back into the closet.  
“U-u-um, my name is Hasu, mi’ lady” she said as Maru sat down in front of her the kimono, obi, and undergarments the only items separating the two.  
Maru smiled gently at her, “It is nice to meet you again, Hasu” she said as she bowed to the miko, who returned the gesture, “You’ve picked a lovely kimono, it is almost as beautiful as the flower you are named after. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl” Maru stated.  
The miko blushed, “I am flattered, thank you, Maru-hime.”  
“You can call me Maru. I am not used to the formalities. Not many people have addressed me as so over the years”  
The miko looked at the woman surprised and nodded as she gathered the undergarments to dress Maru while the hanyou removed the yukata she had slept in. Hasu quickly wrapped the koshimaki around her bare waist while Maru pulled on the hadajuban. While Maru adjusted the garments, Hasu quickly picked up the nagajuban. The process of dressing did not take long, compared to dressing in more formal kimono, but still to longer than Maru would have liked as she was used to quickly putting on her kimono and hakama after bathing and wearing that until the next time she could bathe and wash the garments.  
When the miko finished dressing her she was ready to leave to begin the day but was stopped as Hasu reminded her that she still had to do her hair. Maru sighed and sat down at the dressing table while Hasu grabbed a ribbon and comb. She combed out any knots that may have formed while dressing the hanyou before tying her hair at her nape leaving a few pieces to hang elegantly over her shoulder. After Hasu finished and began to put everything back in her place, Maru thanked her before quickly slipping out the room and running off to find her aunt.  
It did not take long before she found the priestess leaving the inner shrine from morning prayer. Maru bowed in greeting to her aunt as the kitsune daiyokai descended the many stairs to the landing Maru was currently occupying. “I see you did not make much fuss about dressing, I thought you would put up more of a fight” Bunmaru commented as Maru joined her in heading down the stairs to her aunt’s next destination.  
“I would not take out my…disapproval of dressing in proper dress out on someone who was ordered to do so. May I ask what you had them do with my clothes?” Maru asked with a fake smile on her face so as to not be rude to her aunt.  
Bunmaru giggled as she sensed the hostility from her niece, “Do not worry, you will get your clothes back before you leave. Until then you will wear the kimono provided. After all, I don’t want any visitors getting the wrong idea when they see my niece running around in tater clothes” she stated as she leads the way, “Today is very uneventful, besides the usual cleaning and lessons there is not much to do. Which means until the soldiers arrive, I will tell you more about the family history…”  
Maru cut her off excited by the idea of finding out more about her lineage, “Will you tell me about Okaa-san today?”  
Bunmaru merely smiled, “All in time my dear, there is quite a bit that came before your mother”

Once in Bunmaru’s office, the two settled and had some tea before Bunmaru began the tale beginning where she had left off.  
“Suimaru and Kamiko had many children but the two who have withstood the centuries are the eldest sons Norimaru, the first Lord of the Western Lands, and Komaru, a priest. The two worked together for centuries to make and keep peace between humans and yokai. For more than two centuries there was peace between yokai and humans, and many hanyou were born throughout those years. However, there were still yokai who despised humans and saw them as weak beings. Many of these yokai wished for the death of Komaru to end the harmony between the two species. It wasn’t long before one brave enough to act came along. Komaru was killed by this yokai in court resulting in Norimaru fleeing to the inside of the palace to prevent his life from being taken as well. After the death of Komaru, an army of yokai formed and turned to slaughter all hanyou and their parents. Humans quickly began to fear and hate yokai. Their first emperor came and they built their palaces, cities, and villages. They formed yokai slaying villages to protect themselves. It wasn’t long before the time of peace between the two species was forgotten and hanyou were ostracized from either species. With no means of regaining the harmony between the two, Norimaru stepped down from his position and passed in peace among his wife and children. Many said he died from the sorrow of not being able to save his brother, Komaru.”  
Maru interrupted “Such a time seems like a fairytale, Oba-san.”  
“Yes, it does but it did happen long ago, a thousand of years ago. Now where was I…Oh!” she exclaimed before beginning again.  
“Norimaru’s eldest son stepped up to rule the Eastern Lands and ruled for seven hundred years. He was a cold yokai, but he was said to be the most powerful kitsune to every live. He was feared by many and respected by all. Maru was a yokai of grandeur and battle. He conquered the North Lands and granted his most loyal vassal rule over them before he died, your other grandfather, Eiichi, who later named his second son, Inari, ruler upon his death”  
“I thought you said that my father’s clan descended from a minor god of war and anger?” Maru asked as she looked at her aunt thoroughly confused.  
“Yes, they did, however, Eiichi was loyal to Norimaru because he knew he could gain something from it. The clan was evil and corrupt but they were smart enough to know where to lay their lines. They gained their own land and a high status from it which satisfied their hunger for money and status. Your father’s hunger for your power stems from this nature. Now back to the story…”  
“Okay.”  
“Maru ruled for many centuries. He defeated everyone who ever challenged him. Being so powerful made him yearn for something he could not have. His first wife, my mother, did not satisfy this yearning, which lead to her infidelity with Kyomaru’s father. I was young at the time and I do not remember much before Kyomaru’s birth, but I do remember how cold Otou-san was toward my brother. He sent Kyomaru away when he turned one hundred. Mother and I visited him often. My mother eventually separated from my father to go live with the Demon Lord of the Southern Lands, Lord Ryomaru. With his second wife, Arashimaru was born, but that marriage did not last long either. Your grandfather then found the woman he had been searching for, Masako, your grandmother. She gave birth to Eri. It was always so bright when Eri was around. Everyone adored her. Even father’s cold demeanor would break when she smiled…” Bunmaru trailed off getting caught up in the memories of the past.  
Maru could not help the smile that graced her face and the childlike fascination that filled her eyes threatening to brim over like a cup overfilled, her own thoughts of how her mother had most likely been treated by her father and the whispers about the mysterious woman that was her mother, her smile turned solemn at the thought of a woman so loved being mistreated, “I am happy to hear she was loved so much by so many” Bunmaru’s eyes quickly found her nieces somber ones before instinctively drawing the hanyou into her arms stroking her hair.  
“Aye, she was adored by those who knew her. As you would have been as well had the clan known of your birth. We had no knowledge of Eri’s location for a long time. No one had known of your abandonment until Lord Inu no Taisho had brought up your adoption story to Arashimaru.” She stated as she pulled back to give a soft, loving smile. Her eyes were filled with joy and adoration for the hanyou and a slight gloss covered her iris which she shook away as she released Maru. “That is all we’ll cover for tonight, you should get some rest, tomorrow your training begins!” Bunmaru gave a devilish smile as she stood.  
“Training?” Maru was confused as she had come to find some truth or part of her past to fill a void, not train.   
Bunmaru nodded, “Your skills in combat are nearly unrivaled, however, as a lady you are by far one of the most unrefined ladies I have met in a while and with ties to all four demon lords you should know how to behave if you were ever to be presented at court and if Lord Sesshomaru has it his way you will be presented at court. I am sure Lord Sesshomaru’s mother did not have much to do with you while you were growing up. Your demeanor is very much like that of a man’s than a lady…”   
“I am not going to be presented at court by Lord Sesshomaru…”  
“Kyomaru or Arashimaru will surely want you to be present when their children come of age or marry. Therefore, court etiquette is necessary. Ladies of the court are by no means scholars but they aren’t lumps of flesh that know nothing. One should be versed in poetry especially as well as politics, scholastics to some degree, the arts, music, and not really war as that is a man’s topic, though you obviously would do well with that crowd. Ah…” Bunmaru paused and looked to her niece, “He did teach you to read, correct?”  
“O-of course he taught me to read…” Maru trailed off.  
“And?” Bunmaru questioned.  
“Whether…ahem…whether or not I have used that skill in the past few centuries is a different tale all together” Maru stated looking away as her aunt shook her head.  
Bunmaru sighed, “Looks like there is plenty of work to be done then. Lord Sesshomaru will have to wait patiently. Tomorrow we will start with your reading and writing. You will need to practice every day until you can read the most complex of pieces and your writing looks like that of an artist’s painting. We will move on to poetry and scholastics later on. So during the day you will do chores if necessary, study, attend any meetings that I might have you accompany me, and practice some of the arts. When night falls I will tell you of the clan history and what I can of your mother when she lived with me. Now go rest for tonight. In the morning we will be attending a meeting with the yokai, who lead your party to my home”   
Maru was brought out of her loathe of studying by the news that the others had arrived, “They have arrived?” she asked before thinking back to the battle she had narrowly escaped with Masanori, “Are they injured?” she asked with worry.  
Her aunt chuckled, “They are fine child, they are all seasoned warriors. Kyomaru only chose the best to escort such a precious relative. Now go to bed, you will not be pleased by the wakeup call otherwise”   
Maru nodded before leaving her aunt’s room, giving one last bow of respect before softly sliding the door shut. She stood in the hallway for a moment before heading off down the hall before going the opposite direction of her room to find Masanori.  
Bunmaru sighed and shook her head as she sat down at her dressing table as she felt her niece’s presence turn the opposite way of her room. She had warned her but knew that the child was stubborn. Her reaction was as expected, “Tomorrow will be interesting, to say the least” he chuckled as she began to ready herself for bed.  
It did not take long for Maru to find Masanori. He was sitting in his usual spot in the courtyard outside his room. “Masanori” Maru called to him as she approached. The yokai’s attention was drawn away from gazing up at the moon to the hanyou.  
He stood clumsily and addressed the hime, “Maru-hime, I wasn’t expecting your company tonight. Do you need something?” he asked as he bowed as the woman came to stand in front of him.  
“I don’t need anything; I had heard the others arrived” she stated as he stood straight once again.  
“Ah, yes. They arrived not long ago. It seems they are all asleep now” he told her as he noticed that she was wearing the yukata she slept in and a haori to cover where the material tended to be thin. Masanori could not help but blush as he’d never had a woman of such standing present herself in front of him in such clothing before. He knew it was because of Maru-hime’s lifestyle up until then but the thought had already been brought to the front of his mind.  
“Are you sick?” she asked as she reached out to touch the man’s forehead. “You’re rather cool, well, I suppose you wouldn’t get a fever without the sun, or rather I’m not very sure about hachuu yokai…” she stated withdrawing her hand.  
It was silent for a moment before Masanori spoke, “You’re correct. I come from a long line of tokage yokai. Most reptiles need the sun to run a fever, we do it by instinct as do other animals to kill sickness” Masanori told her as watched her sit down on the engawa. At first she sat like a man with her legs crossed but quickly changed her position to hang her feet over the edge and smooth out her yukata. Masanori could not help the smile that spread across his face. He knew that Bunmaru-dono would be quick to try and correct the unladylike behavior Maru frequently demonstrated but he had come to like her quirky personality. It was a breath of fresh air to see a woman so strong and independent. He only wished he could find a wife like that.  
“So, tell me about the hachuu races. I admit I know little about yours and my uncle’s kind. I’d come to despise ryuu yokai for many years because a ryuu had contributed to the death of my lord. I had also loathed humans for a brief time because of it but having lived with Lady Izayoi and Inuyasha I learned that not all humans are like the majority. I had to teach Inuyasha such as he grew up. It is very difficult to teach a child such a thing when all they ever experience is the opposite. Needless to say Lord Inu no Taisho taught me the same thing growing up except of yokai, but I was surrounded by yokai who accepted me where as Inuyasha only had his human mother and a vassal loyal to his father. After I was forced away from him, all the lessons I had taught him left with me. I’m just glad he eventually forgave me” Maru told Masanori with a small smile on her face as she looked up at the full moon.  
Masanori was surprised but returned the smile, “Well, rest assured that the ryuu loyal to Lord Kyomaru are well mannered and would never attack another Lord unless ordered to by his lordship. However, as the current Western Lord having the relationship he has with you, mi’ lady, Lord Kyomaru will surely request a meeting to discuss relations as soon as Lord Sesshomaru returns to his lands.” Masanori quickly noticed Maru’s mood sour at the mention of her relationship with Sesshomaru. “I don’t mean to upset you, mi’ lady” he stated with a bow.  
“No, don’t worry about such a thing. Please, sit. You can use your formalities in front of Uncle. Let’s just talk as friends for now as you will soon be leaving here” Maru stated patting the spot next to her, which Masanori took hesitantly, praying that the captain didn’t wake to see him. “So, hachuu yokai, tell me about them.”  
“A-ah, well, hachuu are broken up into several different races: ryuu, hebi, tokage, and kame. Ryuu yokai are the most powerful and then there are hebi and tokage followed finally by kame. However, even though hebi and tokage are very powerful they are usually lower in standing than kame. Kame live longer than almost all yokai so they tend to be very wise. Lord Kyomaru has several advisers that are kame yokai, a few of them were born even before Lord Kyomaru’s father, Lord Ryomaru. They be kind of slow though, I’m sure kitsune could easily outwit them despite their knowledge. Most of the court is made up of ryuu and hebi yokai while our scholars tend to be kame, very few kappa are in the castle though as most of them tend to prefer scaring humans than being respectable yokai. There are a few tokage yokai clans in court, my clan is a part of the court though most of the sons are soldiers. Hebi yokai still dominate in the army as well though, the captain is a hebi yokai. He has led many successful war parties. Hachuu yokai are really just like other yokai, we just prefer water and dark places more than others and sun bathing of course” Masanori rambled on. Maru listened intently, storing the information for later.  
She chuckled, “I had mistaken you for a hebi yokai before, I apologize for the mistake”  
Masanori shook his head, “Don’t be, mi’ lady, my mother is from a mixed clan so I indeed do have hebi in my blood but my clan is still tokage yokai. Usually the races don’t mix but my mother’s family is very open to the idea of marrying for love and not race or social status” he stated nervously.  
“That’s lovely. My birth father doesn’t see things that way. He wants me to marry for powerful offspring and status. I’ve been told that his clan has always been that way. I suppose it cannot be helped” Maru stated, “Anyways back to our other conversation. I would think most yokai enjoy the sun and water. Bathing is something I quite enjoy, though I prefer hot springs over the cold spring water” Maru stated.  
“Well, hachuu can’t stay in either for very long. If our body temperature gets too low or high, we will die. I will say I am quite envious of yokai that can enjoy hot springs for as long as they wish. I can only soak for a few minutes before I get too hot” Masanori stated as he turned his attention to the garden.  
Maru smiled at the thought before remembering the last time she had enjoyed a hot spring. She had shared that bath with Sesshomaru and it had landed her in the situation she was currently enduring. Her face reddened at the memory of her mating with the western lord. Masanori noticed her red face and pondered what might have caused her face to redden. His thoughts took a slightly lewd turn and he turned away to hide his own red face, shaming himself of thinking of his Lord’s niece in such a way.  
Maru shook the thoughts of that night away before noticing her hand lay on the mark on her neck. She quickly pulled her hand away. She pondered why she found herself incapable of controlling her body when it came to that. Katsuro had not been capable of reducing her to such a thing but Sesshomaru had. Maru briefly recalled a talk that Maru had been forced to hear long ago from one of the court ladies while Lord Inu no Taisho stood by the door looking away. She had been very young at the time and had ignored the talk for the most part, but now she recalled the topic of that time. The court lady had had a reddened face the whole time as she discussed feminine matters that occurred to yokai of breeding age and of mating. Maru briefly recalled her discussing heat as it had been the one and only time she had heard of the topic. Surely heat is what had made a difference between Sesshomaru’s and Katsuro’s advances. That had to be the case, Maru would not have done such a thing with her master’s son otherwise and maybe that was what had come over Sesshomaru as well…  
Maru pondered that idea briefly. Why would the Lord continue to pursue her if it had been a mere bout with their instincts to breed? Surely Sesshomaru had experienced such a thing before. Maru had encountered the bloody aspect of the whole process but never the actual instinct to breed. Had she even been experiencing the blood before that. Maru tried desperately to remember but encountered something she did not wish to face so she quickly forgot the whole thing.  
“Well, it is getting late. I’m sure you are tired; I’ll be going now” Maru stated as she stood gaining the tokage’s attention.  
He sprang to his feet, “I will walk you!” he exclaimed. Maru giggled as she motioned for him to be more quiet.  
She smiled, “There is no need. Your room is right here anyway. I’ll see you around” she stated with a smile before walking to her own bedroom, trying to gather her thoughts as she went.


	10. Chapter Ten

Bunmaru had not joked when she had given Maru the schedule she’d be following over the course of the three months the hanyou had been at the shrine. She rarely got out anything that the kitsune daiyokai assigned her. Maru had thought her wit would help her but Bunmaru always gave the perfect counter. Maru resigned to the strict schedule after a month. Every day was the same for the most part as she would be dressed by a miko before going to have breakfast with her aunt and attend any meetings that her aunt wished for her to attend. After that she would be whisked away to study until lunch, which she would take with Masanori until he had left with his team after they stayed one short week at the shrine, training with the miko and geki on combat. After Masanori left she would either eat with Bunmaru or her teacher, Bunmaru’s eldest daughter, Kayo. Kayo was much older than Maru and also a kitsune daiyokai. Maru knew that her father had surely left many centuries before her own birth, however, Kayo had spent many centuries in court with not only Lord Arashimaru but also Lord Kyomaru. She was well versed in the etiquette and expectation of a lady. She was quick to punish Maru if she went against such behavior as well.  
After two months, Maru quickly learned the only way out of the schedule was to master what she was being taught. So the hanyou spent more time studying and practicing and within a month she was passing every test Kayo gave with flying colors. She could not wait to be done with the rigorous coursework but she was then faced with the new weight of court clothing, junihitoe. It was a style of dress her aunt was quite fond of as the woman would often wear the multiple layers while doing paperwork in her study. Though it wasn’t uncommon to see her wearing the typical miko dress with a chihaya kimono over her white kimono and red hakama.  
Maru endured her training and soon it seemed that it was coming to an end as she spent less time studying and practicing. Her schedule was then replaced with days full of following her aunt around. Praying and frequently waiting outside the inner shrine for her aunt. By the end of the fourth month she was beginning to wonder if her training would ever come to an end as Bunmaru had been drawn away from the shrine to visit a neighboring shrine. Her days were spent cleaning, studying with Kayo, and lounging about when the rainy season brought frequent showers.  
One night while Bunmaru was away, Maru decided to explore the lake behind the shrine. She had seen many geki and miko sneak away to the lake to chat as well as more scandalous affairs. Maru had taken to walking by the lake shore, which had caused many of the geki and miko to return to the shrine, fearing punishment if Bunmaru heard tale of their lazing about. Maru would never tell. She could understand why such a place existed. After all, even geki and miko needed the occasional break from their duties, especially those that were still young. Maru could remember when she and Sesshomaru were children. The two frequently snuck away to play in the castle’s many gardens. More times than not one of the two would end falling into the pond which frequently gave away their secret.   
Maru smiled at the fond memories they had as children. It didn’t last long as Sesshomaru frequently stayed with his mother. After which he started to form his opinion of humans and hanyou. It wasn’t long before h began forming his personality of dislike and condescending demeanor toward hanyou and humans. With their sparse as adolescents, he frequently commented on Maru’s inability to ever beat him due to her being a hanyou as well as a kitsune. After Lord Inu no Taisho met Lady Izayoi, his cold demeanor and loathe for humans and hanyou was complete. It eventually leads to his and Maru’s rivalry and all around dislike of each other.   
Maru brushed the foul memories away as she remembered more joyful ones, such as when Inuyasha was just a babe. He’d been so cute and always smiling. Maru’s attention was pulled away from her thoughts as her eye was caught by a single miko standing on the surface of the lake. The miko had long black hair with fringe bangs. She resembled Bunmaru so much that the only identifying features were her short stature, younger face, and tiny horns that protruded from her head parting her bangs in three. She approached a gazebo that was placed on a lone island in the middle of the lake. Inside the structure stood another hanyou.   
This hanyou Maru knew too well. She concealed her presence at the sight of her brother, Ginmaru. The hanyou was not concerned about others though. Maru watched as the two embraced each other. Maru knew that Ginmaru frequently left the Northern Lands with their father’s permission though he had always been playfully secretive about where he always went, his face would always have the slightest tint pink when Daimaru teased him about running off to court an unknown girl. The teasing had not bothered the hanyou, as he would never reveal his secret, but instead would smile and make a gab at his older brother.  
Maru observed for a while as they spoke. Their eyes were filled with emotion and love for the other as they hugged and kissed. Maru soon decided it would be best to take her leave. Using her fox magic, she changed her appearance to one of the miko she saw most frequently out by the lake before walking back to the shrine. Maru couldn’t help but smile as she knew her younger brother had found the one he loved. She silently prayed for his happiness as she went to her room to read a book before going to sleep for the night.  
The next morning Maru was awoken earlier than usual as Bunmaru was returning. She was dressed quickly before going to meet her aunt at the entrance to the shrine. Bunmaru smiled as she approached her niece and eldest daughter. “Welcome back, Bunmaru-dono” the two greeted the priestess as she arrived at the last tori gate.  
“It is lovely to finally be back and see you all. Kayo, please come by my office later today once you have finished your duties. You may go, my child” Bunmaru told the demoness.  
Kayo bowed, “Yes, mother” she stated before bowing once more and leaving to attend to her daily tasks.  
Bunmaru watched her go with a smile before turning to Maru, “I hope you weren’t too bored while I was gone. Tonight after dinner, I have something to show you. You may go and help with the chores for today. I think your training is almost complete” Bunmaru stated as she winked at her niece.  
Maru stared in awe of the demoness, “Y-yes! Thank you” Maru exclaimed before bowing and scurrying off to help with the chores. Though she would more or less spend the day goofing off with the geki and miko that spared after they finished the cleaning for the day.  
Bunmaru laughed as she watched the hanyou run off to find those she wished to “help do chores” with. Bunmaru’s travel companion and eldest son, Makoto, took notice of her unusually chipper demeanor, “Mother?”  
“Oh, yes, let’s get going there is still much to do. That girl she reminds me so much of Eri, what do you think?” Bunmaru asked as they started walking toward her study.  
Makoto watched as the small hanyou disappeared behind the shrine before nodding, “She is very much like Eri, when she was that age” he stated as remembered his time with the hanyou as she had trained him when he was a child, “She’s more like her than she’ll ever know.”  
Maru spent the day sparring to her heart’s content for the first time in four months. She only wished Masanori was still there so she could test herself against a seasoned warrior than the geki and miko that had only ever sparred at the shrine. By the time dinner rolled around they were all nice and filthy from the occasional playful spout of wrestling. Maru had taken a bath before and used her fox magic to dry her hair to prevent her aunt from noticing. She could only imagine the punishment she would get if she was found out. On her walk to dinner she pondered how much longer she had left at the shrine, her aunt had made it seem like it would not be much longer now that she had returned from the neighboring shrine.  
Maru entered the room that everyone was dinning in and quickly found her seat next to her aunt. She was a few minutes late and she greeted her aunt and cousins as she took her seat to begin eating. The conversation was mostly the usual chatter about the happenings around the shrine and Bunmaru’s trip.  
Kayo nudged Maru from underneath the table, a knowing look in her eyes. Maru simply smiled at her knowing she had been caught. Kayo rarely missed anything, but Kayo was the least of Maru’s concerns. As long as Bunmaru did not know she was safe from the worst punishment. Kayo usually gave her own punishment instead of bothering her mother with situations she could handle herself. “So, Maru, how was sparring today?” Makoto asked the question Kayo so wanted to ask. Maru looked at him shocked as the man didn’t even glance her way.  
Maru laughed nervously, “What are you talking about, Makoto-nii? I spent the day helping clean the shamusho and dojo” Maru stated with a smile that could have tricked Inu no Taisho himself.  
“I visited the shamusho several times and never saw you. However, I did see you among the group behind the dojo wrestling” he stated as his sharp black eyes turned my way, a smirk ghosting his face.  
Maru laughed nervously as she turned her gaze to Bunmaru, who acted as if she had heard nothing, “Oh, yes, that was. It was good fun” Maru stated before turning back to her rice. She knew she was being made an example for the miko and geki. If not, then the whole hierarchy would be threatened.  
Dinner was fairly silent for the rest of the evening, Maru was quick to help clean up afterward so as to stall the scolding she knew was coming. She was soon retrieved by Bunmaru. The kitsune lead her out of the shamusho while the others cleaned and toward the haiden and honden. The walk was silent and once at the entrance of the honden, Maru took her place. She usually waited next to the door to the honden while her aunt went inside to pray.  
Bunmaru stopped in the doorway and beckoned for her niece to follow, “Today you will find the truth you seek” Bunmaru told the hanyou as her niece approached. Inside the large room was a large cabinet that held a jewel atop a silk pillow. Besides that, the room resembled all the others in the shrine with tatami floors and wooden walls embellished with painted and carved landscapes depicting tales of old about the gods.  
Bunmaru closed the door and approached the jewel, she smiled at her niece as she kneeled in front of the jewel. “How will a jewel reveal the truth I seek?” Maru asked as she approached.  
“Come and sit. All your questions will be answered in time, my child” Bunmaru stated as Maru followed her directions. “Remember, you are within the most sacred area of the shrine, in the presence of a powerful” Bunmaru said as she closed her eyes and bowed. Maru brushed off her statement. The hanyou believed in the gods, but she did not think that they actually bothered visiting the shrines.  
“There is still much left for you to learn, child” Maru jumped at the sound of a male voice she had never heard before. She looked around searching for the owner. She had not sensed another being’s presence. She turned back to the cabinet to see a man with dark hair tied back into a loose ponytail. His facial features reminded her of a fox’s grin. He was clothed in a jōe and had a pipe in his other hand.  
“It is good to see you again, my lord” Bunmaru stated. She did not move from her bowing position.  
His golden gaze turned to the demoness and he smiled, “I am glad you returned safely. I see you have finally brought Maru, she looks just like her mother” he stated as he sat on the tatami in front of Bunmaru.  
“Yes, I felt she was finally ready to return to the outside world, but I knew she had answers she was seeking that only you can give” Bunmaru stated as she sat up straight.  
Maru stared in disbelief as he turned his gaze back to the hanyou. She gasped and wanted nothing more than to run. Yokai did not scare her but she knew she could not defeat a kami. “Well then, tell me what you seek, Maru” he said with a smile. His eyes were almost closed as he gave his smile that looked more like a grin than anything.  
Bunmaru turned her gaze to the hanyou and nodded for her to ask. Maru looked at her hesitantly before facing the kami, “I wish to know how to change the future. I met one of my descendants from the future not long ago and she was human. I later learned her grandfather was my current mate, the son of the Lord of the Western Lands. I want to change it. My master’s pure bloodline left to Sesshomaru should stay true. I don’t wish to cloud it with my own even if I do come from a great line of yokai” she stated before bowing in respect. Hoping the answer, she would receive would be to her hopes.  
“Unfortunately, the future cannot be changed. No matter what you do, you are bound to your destiny. You eventually will bear children fathered by the Lord of the Western Lord. Who your children mate with is their own choice. Is there anything else you wish to know?” he asked. Maru sat quietly processing the information. She had thought that there was a way to change it. Defeat washed over her, the whole journey had come down to this moment and there was nothing she could change.  
“Maru, I don’t understand why you sell yourself short. The past is the past and the future is the future. You can control neither. Time is alive and it does as it pleases, it waits and listens to no one, not even the gods. You see your mate as the son of your master, it holds you back from seeing what is in front of you. Your mating with Sesshomaru was no mere coincidence, it was fate and there are things in your relationship with the inu that you have not yet realized. He is neither your brother or friend, but you are afraid of the truth that is there. There is an attraction there that you so desperately don’t want to realize, and as long as you deny that. Well, it will be very difficult for you” the kami stated as he watched the hanyou intently.  
Maru looked up at him with surprise. What was he talking about? She could not understand. She was working against herself this whole time? Her mind start to be put to ease as she thought it over. There were things between her and Sesshomaru she needed to reexamine. She also needed to rethink her worry. She had seen countless times that Lord Inu no Taisho had no care for a pure bloodline and Sesshomaru was showing this trait as well. It wasn’t her decision to make.  
“I understand. Thank you” she stated as she bowed. The kami found reassurance in her eyes. Bunmaru looked on, a smile on her face. “I want to know about my mother, what kind of life did she live up until her death?” Maru asked the determination returning to her eyes once more.  
“Your mother was bound by destiny as well. You will learn more about her journey as you continue your own…” he stated but was cut off by the hanyou.  
“Can you show me what she really looked like?” Maru asked in a quivering and desperate tone.  
“Maru” Bunmaru called to the girl as she reached for the teary-eyed hanyou, but she pulled away.  
“I have to know that at least” she exclaimed.  
The kami looked to Bunmaru, who only nodded. He turned back to the hanyou before transforming into a female the same height as Maru. The woman wore a red junihitoe covered in multiple flower embellishments. Her hair was up with the exception of two long ponytails on both sides of her head. Her hair was full of kanzashi and several flowers her fringed bangs covered her eyebrows and framed her face beautifully. Her skin was fair and her hair a soft white. Her large, soft pale blue eyes were brimmed with long, pale lashes. The woman was elegant and ethereal. Maru could not see herself in such a woman. She had never seen someone so beautiful and evoked the kindest of emotions. She pondered how her father had managed to lure in such a woman. The overwhelming emotions that filled the hanyou overflowed as tears spilled down her cheeks.   
Maru soon bends over her arms wrapped around herself as she tried to deal with the emotions. The kami approached still in the form of Eri, embracing the girl, who clung to her silk covered lap. Bunmaru couldn’t help the tears that brimmed her eyes as well. She watched as her niece dealt with the pain she knew all too well as many of her own children had dealt with such emotions.   
The poor hanyou soon cried herself to sleep, exhausted from all the sparring from the day. The kami soon returned to his original form, “Isao, call for Makoto” the kami stated as Bunmaru sat next to him. “She has much more difficult obstacles ahead of her, you shouldn’t worry so much” he told the demoness as he stroked the hanyou’s head.  
“You are worried for her too. You’ve said it before that you see her as your own child” Bunmaru stated as she watched her nieces face as she fell into the dream world.  
“Of course, I worry but there is nothing that we can do” he stated as Isao entered the room. The man picked up the hanyou and carried her to Makoto, who was waiting outside the haiden.   
Bunmaru stood and bowed, “I will come again tomorrow” she stated as he also rose.  
“Yes, have a good night’s rest. Be sure to send her back to the western lands quickly. You don’t want her to get too attached to this place” he stated as he returned to the jewel.  
Bunmaru bowed one final time before leaving the honden and returning to her room for the night.

 

Maru spent the next two days spending time with her aunt’s family as she prepared to leave the shrine. Bunmaru had informed her of Sesshomaru’s return to the western lands months prior. With the wrath of the warlord not an eminent danger, Maru had decided to leave after her transformation.   
She was in her room packing the few things she had brought with her that morning after the last night she expected to sleep soundly as a human. Bunmaru had stated she would send her the kimono she had worn while at the shrine after she had properly returned. Her hakama, kimono, and haori were returned that morning and were as good as new after the seamstress had repaired them.  
Bunmaru knocked before entering the room as the hanyou finished packing her things, “Have you got everything ready?” she asked as she leaned against the shoji.  
“Yes” Maru replied as she stood with her scroll and pack on her back. Maru smiled at her aunt and hugged the woman who seemed saddened by her leaving.  
“Be careful on your way back. Inari and his men are still looking for you” she stated as they parted.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine” Maru assured her as they began to walk down the engawa toward the courtyard leading out the shrines only entrance and exit. At the gate waiting were several miko and geki as well as Kayo and Makoto, she said her goodbyes and gave her thanks quickly before she began her descent. She stopped halfway down the first set of stairs before running back up to hug her aunt one last time.  
“I’ll see you soon, Oba-chan” Maru stated with a grin.  
Her aunt smiled as she caressed her face, “I wish you the best of luck on your journey, Maru”  
Maru smiled and nodded before waving to everyone, “Goodbye!” she exclaimed as she descended down the path to the forest below. She was confident in her path now as she headed for the western lands to face the man she had been avoiding for nearly a year now. She would see Sesshomaru soon.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Maru had taken her time returning to the western lands. She wanted to stall for as long as possible, she knew the wrath of Sesshomaru would be fierce and she wanted to enjoy her freedom for at least a day. Once she reached the border of the western lands she concealed her presence for the sake of not being attacked prematurely by Sesshomaru. He’d surely catch her this time. He was angrier than ever that she had evaded him so many times. Naruku was the only other hanyou to ever evade him like she did. It was a quirk of hers that he had always loathed. It was how she had frequently prolonged their sparring matches as adolescents.  
She tried to imagine what would be good about returning to the western lands. She thought for a moment about being able to bother Jaken again but knew the kappa would take time to warm up to his loving Maru-sama again. She threw that thought in with the other events she wasn’t too excited about. She thought of walking the castle gardens and playing board games with the servants, something she had frequently done with Rin when she was permitted into the castle. She thought this would be very enjoyable, as she remembered a particular cook that she could never beat at shogi. It would be interesting to finally defeat him. Also sparring with the soldiers had been a pastime of hers since she was a child training under Lord Inu no Taisho. That all would be lovely but would not happen every day. She tried to think of something she would be able to enjoy every day.   
She recalled that the castle had its own onsen. She could enjoy that every day! However, such thoughts were shooed away as it reminded the hanyou of the last time she had visited the castle. Though she had only shared the bath once during her month long stay, the memory never left her. She decided not to think of what her time in the castle would be like once she returned.  
Returning her attention to her surroundings she could see the tile roof of the castle peeking over the top of the upcoming hill. She could imagine the residence of the Western Lord already. A large stone wall surrounded the town in which many of the vassals, farmers, merchants, and artisans loyal to the lord resided. Homes and shops of various sizes but typically the same design as the castle surrounded the large compound that the castle stood within in the center of the town surrounded by a moat. The mountainous castle cast a large shadow over the happy town. Maru had frequently enjoyed venturing through the market seeing all the products on sale. She had frequently ventured around the town with Sesshomaru as children, but was always in disguise at first as many of the vassals living within the town were inu yokai. The kitsune was not welcome among several of the vassals though when Inu no Taisho caught wind of the mistreatment of Maru, he was quick to put the vassals in their place. As a teen, she walked through the market and would always be greeted with smiles. She had originally apprenticed under one of the town’s blacksmith’s before learning from Totosai in later years after traveling with her Lord.  
She sat down at the top of the hill to take in the sight she had frequently seen from the hill for centuries alongside Lord Inu no Taisho. The two, and occasionally Sesshomaru also, would stand at the top of the hill and watch as life went on within the walls of the town and castle. It still appeared the same no matter how long Maru was away, whether Sesshomaru resided in the castle or not, which he frequently did not just like his father. Yet despite the lords frequent absences, no one dare tried to take the throne. Maru remembered one of Lord Inu no Taisho’s advisors, who always greeted them upon their return, he had been the equivalent of Jaken to Maru as she had often teased the old man in her youth. She frequently caused the man false worry and annoyance with her tricks and other antics, but he always spoke well of her.  
Maru smiled at the memories that the castle and town held from her youth. It would not be like that now. Many of the yokai she had known had passed away or passed on their trade to their children and if not that then many would not recognize her due to rumors that she had died alongside her Lord when her service was passed on to Inuyasha and his mother. She still remembered the night well. It had been the first time she had disobeyed her Lord’s command.

Maru ran as fast as she could over the snow covered plain toward the location of her master on the coast. She could sense that he was with Sesshomaru, and no hostile aura was nearby. She was slightly relieved that no enemy seemed to be in the area and Ryuukotsusei’s presence had disappeared for quite some time.  
Maru came up behind Sesshomaru catching wind of their current conversation, “…will you kill me, your own father?” Lord Inu no Taisho faced away from the both looking out at the sea.  
Maru looked her lord over noticing the scent of his blood and the small pool of blood forming in the pure white snow next to him, “My lord! You are hurt” Maru exclaimed as she stepped forward only to be stopped by Sesshomaru.  
She growled at the inu but his gaze never left his father’s back, “You are not a part of this” Sesshomaru stated coldly.  
Maru pushed his hand away ready to retort, “Maru, leave it for now” the kitsune lowered her head and backed away. Her lord was silent for a moment before he spoke once more to his son, “Why do you seek power?”  
Maru looked to the inu she had been raised alongside, his face cold and determined, “The path I walk is the way of supreme conquest and it is power that will reveal the way for me” Sesshomaru stated.  
Lord Inu no Taisho lowered his head, “The way of supreme conquest, huh?” his head rose toward the moon, “Tell me Sesshomaru, have you someone to protect?” he asked his son. Maru lowered her head, knowing what Sesshomaru had asked for, his inheritance. Her lord would not have asked of such if not for the topic of So’unga and Tessaiga.  
“Someone to protect?” he murmured. Maru knew what his answer would be, “I have no need of such.”  
Lord Inu no Taisho was silent as he took on his true form and silently left running for the castle where Lady Izayoi resided. Maru turned to follow him, but stopped, “You must understand, Lord Inu no Taisho. So’unga and Tessaiga can only be wielded by one who has someone to protect. Lord Inu no Taisho has many to protect as the Lord of the Western Lands. You must learn that if you intended to inherit his position” Maru stated trying to be civil with her rival.  
He sneered, “What can a mere hanyou know of such things.” Maru sighed as she turned to follow her lord, “Why do you follow him to that place, you know all too well the cruelty and disgrace of humans?” he asked stopping the kitsune in her tracks.  
She turned and smiled at him, “Because not all humans are cruel just like not all yokai are evil. It is something you will learn one day, Sesshomaru” she stated before running after her master.  
Maru caught up to him much too quickly. She knew that his injuries were taking a toll on him, “My lord…” she was cut off by the larger demon.  
“Maru, you are to stay at the edge of the forest and protect Izayoi and the child. Do not follow me into battle.”  
Maru stared at her lord begging him with her eyes, but lowered her gaze in submission, “Yes, my lord” she stated as the castle came into sight. Maru watched as her master left her side to retrieve the mother of his child. Maru could hear the cries of the child as she watched him leave.  
Maru watched as the building was set ablaze and she could hear the wood creak under the weight as the fire weakened it. She soon could sense Lady Izayoi’s aura and went to her as she entered the forest.  
She spotted the woman as she was cloaked in the fire red haori, “My Lady!” she called to her as she approached, “Are you hurt?” Maru asked her as she reached the ill clothed woman.  
“I am fine” she stated as Maru removed the fur pelt she wore, wrapping it around the woman and child.  
Maru stared in awe at the infant, he looked just like his brother and father, “My lady, he is lovely!” Maru exclaimed, “What has he been named?” she asked as she stroked the child’s cheek.   
“He is called Inuyasha” she stated.  
Maru smiled at the woman, “Lord Inuyasha, he will live a good life, my lady” Maru’s attention was stolen as the building finally collapsed. She waited silently for her lord to emerge, but he did not. “My lady, please wait here” she stated before running toward the flaming ruins.  
She searched desperately before hearing a faint call of her name, “My lord!” she exclaimed as she plunged to her knees and removing the debris from her master tears streaming down her face.  
His breathing was heavy as she held the dying inu, “Maru, I thought I told you to stay with Izayoi.”  
Maru shook as she watched her master, “She and Inuyasha are safe, my lord.”  
He smiled before releasing a sigh, “You will call me that until the end I suppose” he said with a solemn smile.  
“My lord?”  
He looked at her with the eyes full of love and fondness that only was ever held for a daughter, “You may not be of my blood, but you will always be my daughter, whether you like it or not” he stated.  
Maru couldn’t help the sob that escaped her lips as she laid her head on his chest, her tears dowsing his torn kimono, “Father, I promise. I’ll watch over them for the rest of my life. No harm will come to Inuyasha as long as I am alive” she promised, her voice shaking.  
Inu no Taisho stroked her hair, “I know, Maru. Listen to me, you remember what I told you?” he asked.  
She nodded as she looked up at the once powerful yokai, “Take my swords, do not let Sesshomaru know. So’unga is rightfully yours. It is your inheritance, watch over both of my foolish sons in my place. I hope that you and Sesshomaru will reconcile one day. Do you understand, Maru?” he asked her as he reached up to rest his hand on her cheek.  
She held his hand, “Yes, father. I understand, I will do everything you have ordered” she stated as her voice shook so much she could barely speak.  
He smiled, “Good. I love you, child. Don’t ever forget that. Watch over them for me” he stated as he closed his content eyes. His hand slowly began to slip from her hand.  
“No, father. Please, don’t leave” she stated as his hand slipped from hers. She pulled him closer as she cried.   
“Lady Maru, he has gone” Myoga stated with a shaky voice from her shoulder. Maru sighed and wiped away her tears. She leaned over his body grabbing Tessaiga and Tenseiga. She removed the rubble from So’unga, glaring at the sword that was her inheritance. She knew all too well the evil of the sword. She grabbed its sheath and placed it within before standing and strapping Tessaiga and Tenseiga to her obi before putting So’unga on her back.  
“Let’s go, Myoga. We must take Lady Izayoi to a safe place before we bury him” she stated as she turned hesitating only slightly before leaving to retrieve her master’s lover. Her blue kimono was drenched in blood as well as her hands. Her face had a smeared bloody hand print on it. Her face was stoic, however, as she approached the woman. Her eyes were brimming with tears as she held the wailing infant.  
“I am sorry, my lady. There was nothing I could do” she stated bowing, “We must take the two of somewhere safe and warmer” Maru told her.  
Izayoi nodded as Maru kneeled, “I will carry you, my Lady. Our destination is far and you have just given birth, you must be exhausted” the woman nodded as she climbed onto the hanyou’s back. Maru wrapped a rope around the woman to keep her arms free to carry Inuyasha. Izayoi handed the infant to the hanyou as she settled onto the hanyou’s back, laying her head on her shoulder. Maru could feel the dampness on her shoulder as walked toward Totosai’s until they could find a proper home for Izayoi and the child.

Maru shooed the memory as she stood and headed down the hill to the gate. She walked through the gate and received many stares and whispers echoed as I passed. I tried to conceal my sent and aura but inu rarely didn’t catch a scent with their powerful noses. Maru took her time walking to the castle. She knew that Sesshomaru would soon be told of her being in the town so she wouldn’t have much time to enjoy the town. She headed toward the market first to look around and see if anyone she knew was still running their shop. She stopped as she crossed the bridge. She watched as several boats rowed down the canal. Her attention was soon taken as she felt Sesshomaru’s presence coming toward her. She looked at the other side of the bridge where he stood with the army’s general and one of his advisors. Jaken was running up having been left behind like usual.  
Maru smiled at him as she turned to face the men. She was about to head toward them when someone grabbed her putting a katana to her neck while two sets of sealing bead were placed around her. A seal hung from one that bond her hands and feet immediately in an invisible cord. She turned her head to see Katsuro underneath the hat he had used to disguise himself.   
“We meet again, hime-sama” he smirked as he threw her over his shoulder a dodged an attack from Sesshomaru. “My apologies, Lord Sesshomaru, but Maru is the daughter of the Lord of the Northern Lands and your…bond” he uttered the last bit with disdain, “Was not permitted by her father. If you’d like to ask for her hand, you’ll have to ask her father properly. Now, we’ll be on our way” he stated as he took to the rooftops as Maru struggled to escape the bindings.  
“Let me go, Katsuro. I’m not a piece of property!” she shouted as she squirmed.  
Katsuro didn’t acknowledge her as he continued on his way back to the Northern Lands. She turned back to see Sesshomaru was not giving chase, instead he stood on the bridge watching as they left. Her heart dropped, he had abandoned her. He had abandoned her just like her father had at birth.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Maru sat inside the barred cell staring at the covered window. She sighed, she had been inside the cell for more than a week. She was often kept company by her youngest sister, who had just returned from her mother’s for the first time in several years. Kimimaru was still very young, younger than Inuyasha, her brown hair was long and always smelled of flowers. She reminded Maru of their father with her looks though her face as identical to her mother’s. She was also small and pale. A beauty like any other, but she was still young. She spoke in a polite and quiet, bell-like voice and was always dressed in the most beautiful kimono.  
Kimimaru yearned for a relationship with her only sister as father had given up on hanyou giving him the strong off spring he desired and had turned to his daiyokai wife. Maru had caught wind of her pregnancy, she could only pray the child would grow up to be a kind and benevolent ruler as Daimaru would never inherit their father’s position and neither would Maru despite being the eldest of the children.  
Kimimaru had not visited today, and she knew why. She had to attend to duties Maru was not allowed to in preparation for the wedding. Maru wondered how they planned to break the bond that she had with Sesshomaru. She knew the mark on her neck would be burned first and she awaited when someone would be sent to do the deed.  
She had not seen Katsuro since he had taken her, and she was glad he had not. He was the last person she wished to see alongside her father. She could hear as the hallways above were bustling more than usual today. She wondered if today would be the day. Not too long after the door opened and two guards came down the stairs and retrieved her. Her hands were bound and she was lead to the throne room.  
She didn’t bother looking up as she was dragged into the throne room, she knew why she was there, “Maru!”  
Shocked at the voice her head shot up to see Sesshomaru and her uncles, Lord Arashimaru looked at her in horror. Lord Kyomaru did not even turn to look and neither did Sesshomaru.  
“Release her hands” Lord Kyomaru demanded. Maru looked to her father who had a look of displeasure as he gestured for her to be untied. She was untied but pulled forward. Katsuro stood at the base of her father’s throne and he grabbed her arm as the guards released her. He pulled her to him and kept a solid grip on her wrist as he glared at Sesshomaru.  
Maru stared at awe. She was not surprised by her uncles’ being there to rescue her, but she had thought Sesshomaru had given up. She realized he had known that if he ended it once and for all then they could live in peace.  
“So, you are saying, that Hiromi was your sister yet she told me I knew not of her family” Inari stated with a glare.  
“Yes, Hiromi, as you call her, was our sister and always kept her lineage to herself. Now, as Maru’s uncles we hate to see her forced against her will to marry someone she does not like and to be torn away from her mate” Lord Kyomaru stated his face emotionless but his gaze was like fire.  
Inari growled, “That may be so, but Maru is my eldest daughter and by tradition she needs my blessing before marrying, or mating. Lord Sesshomaru never once came to ask for her hand” Inari stated. Maru looked to Katsuro, who the slightest smirk forming on her face. Maru frowned and pulled away from his hold.  
“From my understanding, you ordered Maru to be killed after her birth due to the death of Hiromi. Thankfully the servant given the task merely abandoned her and Lord Inu no Taisho found her. Therefore, you have given up the position of her father. Since Lord Inu no Taisho is deceased, it is her choice who she wants to be with and if not then either Lord Arashimaru or I should be the ones to give our blessing, but for us, her happiness is the only thing that matters. As her father, that should be your only concern as well” Lord Kyomaru stated, “If you don’t wish to be destroyed by three armies, I suggest you release my niece.”  
Inari was shocked by this turning to look at Maru. He could not understand how his daughter had obtained not only unimaginable physical power but influence among the other three lords. Inari sighed, “Fine, she is yours. She’s not worth that much effort” he stated gesturing for the group to leave.  
“My lord!” Katsuro exclaimed turning to face the Northern ruler.  
“Katsuro, this is not a battle you want to fight. It is impossible to win when you have no allies” Inari stated before turning his gaze on his daughter. “I’ll never understand how the child of a lowly hanyou managed to become so powerful. Tell me Maru, was your mother actually a daiyokai without my knowing?” he asked his daughter.  
“My mother was more powerful than you could ever imagine, Father. I’m sure she wishes that her child had had a different father. I’m just grateful that my other siblings did not have to endure the same” Maru stated as she turned to approach her uncles and Sesshomaru  
“I should have killed you myself” Inari stated. The jab stopped Maru momentarily but after a deep breath she continued on to leave with the three warlords with her held high and a smile on her face.  
The beads were removed from Maru at the gate as she said her goodbyes to her siblings, “You can come visit me anytime, I’m sorry I can’t come here to visit, but I’m no longer welcome in the Northern Lands” Maru told her three siblings.  
Daimaru smiled, “We understand, I hope you find the happiness you have been seeking, Onee-san” he said hugging his sister.  
“Yes, Nee-chan! We’ll come visit. Please have children soon so we can come and play!” Ginmaru stated with a large grin.  
“Gin-nii, you shouldn’t act like that toward Onee-sama!” Kimimaru exclaimed appalled by her older brother’s comment.  
Maru laughed, “It is fine, Kimi-chan. Gin you should be quick in courting that miko, she may find another otherwise” Maru said with a smirk.  
Gin’s face immediately turned beet red, “N-N-Nee-chan!” he exclaimed, “How do you know about that?” he asked.  
Maru winked at him, “I know everything, Gin. Didn’t you know that?” she asked as she reached for Kimi and hugged her. Gin stared at her in amazement as she hugged him also. “Live well, you three, and stay out of trouble” she told them as she backed away.  
“We will” Daimaru stated as Maru waved and began to leave with her uncles and Sesshomaru. The three hanyou shouted their goodbyes as the gates were shut.

The journey to the Northern Lands border consisted mostly of conversation between Lord Arashimaru, Lord Kyomaru, and Maru as the two men told her of the happenings since she had left their respective lands. Lord Kyomaru told Maru of Masanori, who had been training extensively since he had returned from escorting her to Bunmaru’s shrine. Maru was happy to hear about the companions and relatives she had met over the past few months. She was ecstatic to finally have family that loved her and to be rid of the stress of constantly being hunted by her father.  
At the border it came time for them to part as Lord Kyomaru would be visiting the Eastern Lands to visit Lord Arashimaru’s family for the first time in several years. Maru said her lengthy goodbyes with promises of visits in the near future before she left with Sesshomaru for the Western Lands. Sesshomaru and Maru walked in silence until night fell and they settled down for the night. Sesshomaru leaned against a tree silently while Maru started a fire. He broke the silence with a question, "Had you actually returned or were you trying to get me to chase you again?"  
"Maru gave a soft chuckle, "You think I like being chased?" she could feel his gaze boring holes into her back, "I had returned, I was on my way to the castle. I didn't wish for you to attack me so I hid my presence and attempted to hide my scent. I was happy to see you at the bridge" she stated turning to look at the inu yokai once the fire had started. His face was emotionless as usual but his eyes held so many conflicting emotions. Maru smiled as she stood and walked over, taking a seat next to him, leaning her head on him and resting her head against his arm. He looked at her confused by her change in attitude.  
"Are you trying to trick me?"  
"No, I've been given much advice on our being..." she paused as she searched for a different word, "...together, and I've decided that if you are willing to have me then I shouldn't run away just because I'm scared of sullying Lord Inu no Taisho's bloodline. It will be as fate wants and my running won't change anything, plus I have always enjoyed annoying you ever since we were young" Maru stated.  
Sesshomaru was silent for a while before he suddenly pushed the hanyou to the ground. Maru's eyes shot open to see his face extremely close, "You do understand that our relationship will not be like as when we were children. You will mother my children and you will act as a lady in court and not as a vassal of my father" he started as he stared into the kitsune's eyes.  
"I-I-I... I understand" she stated with a red face. His face inched closer slowly. Maru shut her eyes slightly unsure of how to react to this sudden advance. Sesshomaru stopped just a breath away, examining her face. Her eyes were shut tightly causing the tiniest of wrinkles under her eyes and around her nose while her cheeks were a rosy pink flush against her fair skin. He smiled before gently placing his forehead to hers. Maru slowly opened her eyes to see his molten amber ones. Their gazes locked for several moments before Sesshomaru rolled over onto his back bringing the surprised hanyou with him. Maru landed on his chest, his arm still tightly wrapped around her waist.  
“Get some sleep” he stated as she glanced up at him. His face was content as he relaxed. Maru watched him for a moment before settling in and drifting off to sleep as well.

The next morning, the two woke before dawn began on their journey once again. Sesshomaru was in no hurry to return to the Western castle as he and Maru spent the next few days traveling back, making frequent stops to enjoy anything that tickled their fancy, well, most anything that caught Maru’s attention and curious nature. Several times they stopped as Maru wandered through fields of flowers as she had often done with Rin when she was a child. Sesshomaru would wait patiently as the hanyou got her fill, frequently placing flowers in the yokai’s hair as she had often done during their youth. They enjoyed one another’s laughter and smiles, though Maru’s own was much more common than Sesshomaru’s, who still kept to his usual stoic demeanor. However, his eyes always betrayed his true thoughts. However, Maru usually remained oblivious.  
Once in the Western Lands they made the occasional visit to yokai villages. While Sesshomaru met with the officials that governed the villages in his place, Maru explored the markets sometimes buying clothing and food, or specialty items only found in that village. She had bought Jaken a gift while in a bookstore in one market. She had recalled the imp complaining about the destruction of one of his favorite novels from the mainland. It was a very rare novel and had called a high price, but the hanyou wished for the imp’s favor as he was a frequent companion when Sesshomaru was absent. Though she wasn’t quite as well equipped in the mainland language as Sesshomaru or Jaken, she would ask the kappa for his guidance. It would flatter him so that he would be much kinder to Maru for at least a short time as Maru found the imp’s squawking quite annoying.  
She had bought a new pack to carry the items and was leaving the current market to meet Sesshomaru at the village’s gate. However, her eye was caught by a nostalgic item. It was a flute just like the one Sesshomaru often played when they were children. She debated for quite a while on the item, long enough in fact to draw the attention of the shopkeeper. The man was determined to sell the flute to the kitsune. Maru glanced around to see the shop had many patrons and decided the item was of good quality to draw many people.  
She left the market debating on how to give the item to Sesshomaru. Maru had never given a gift to the inu and could not imagine how he would react, or whether he would even like the flute. It had been centuries since she had last seen him play and wondered if even knew how anymore. She was sure if he still did play Jaken would have boasted about it at some point, or Rin would have asked for her lord to play for her just as she had often asked Maru to use her fox magic to transform leaves into various items. Rin frequently asked to see flowers that were out of season or toys, which she would play with until they disappeared. Though Maru always made sure that the items stuck around until she was done with her play.  
Maru knew it would be rude to not give the gift to him directly, but ultimately decided to leave it on his desk once they had returned. She soon arrived at the village’s gate to see Sesshomaru there waiting. She greeted him to which he replied with his nod of acknowledgment that many that knew him were far too familiar with. She followed him as they began their final trek to the Western castle that was less than half a day away.  
Maru was content with the journey back to their childhood, and current, home. She had never imagined spending such pleasant days with the daiyokai since their rivalry as teens and young adults. She pondered what the future would hold for them now that they had resolved their issues. She did not dare delve too deep for fear of embarrassing thoughts she was yet ready to face.  
She gazed at Sesshomaru’s back for most of the trip until he turned his gaze on her to which she would look elsewhere and pretend she had never set her gaze on him. She swore she would occasionally catch a small smile from him but brushed it off as her imagination. They soon came to the plain that was home to the castle they had always known. Maru stopped atop the hill and gazed down at the bustling town.  
Maru smiled as Sesshomaru came to stop at her side, “Do you remember Lord Inu no Taisho would always stop and take in the landscape before heading back to the castle?” Maru asked him as she observed the vast town and the surrounding farmlands. Though inu mostly ate meat, crops were still grown as some residents were of other species, such as Jaken and Maru, who ate plants as well as meat. Sesshomaru looked out at the landscape for the first time in centuries. He too recalled the time when he also traveled with Maru and his father. He had nearly forgotten of his father’s old habit. It was a fond memory of Maru’s that never left her. Sesshomaru turned to see the nostalgic look on the kitsune’s face.  
He turned back to the scene before them, “Yes, I remember.”  
She smiled before giving a sigh, “I always hated coming back for a long time. Everyone always gave me ugly looks and whispered hatful things. There were many times I thought of running away, but I did not wish to betray Lord Inu no Taisho or the other vassals that were kind to me. He made me start to enjoy coming back by always looking at the landscape” she gave a soft chuckle, “He made me draw it once and begrudgingly did as he said. There are many good memories here, even the ones when you and I had fought the whole way back. I always think he left too early” she stated and was quiet for a long moment. Sesshomaru looked at her to see her eyes had a glaze to them but she still wore a smile, “I thought for a long time that if I had just not listened and had been there he would still be alive, or if I had used Tenseiga, but I knew he would have never let me, or he would have punished me severely for disobeying his orders of leaving Lady Izayoi and Inuyasha vulnerable” she stopped and looked to the ground shaking her head. “My apologizes, I sometimes get caught up in the past. We should get going” she stated before walking forward. Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into him, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  
“Father had every intention of dying that night. There was nothing you could have done” he stated as he set his chin a top her head.  
Maru tried to contain her surprise. She had missed much of his conversation with his father that night. He had known of the inu’s intentions to say his lover and child no matter the price. It made sense then why Sesshomaru had inquired about the swords and Lord Inu no Taisho’s anger. She pushed back her sadness and turned to him with a smile. “You need not worry. Myoga and Totosai have consoled me many times on the matter. I did not mean to bother you with my emotions” she stated  
“It is not a bother. Greif is something we all face in our lives as we as disappointment” he stated looking at her directly before walking toward the village.   
Maru was frozen for a second, she had never expected to hear such from Sesshomaru, “Wow, I never expected you to grow so wise, my lord” she teased as she followed. Despite the insult, Sesshomaru ignored the mischievous hanyou, who had returned to her usual antics. They walked in genuine silence to the castle. The walk through town was as expected as the people watched as their lord passed by, staring at the companion he kept. Those old enough to remember the time in which the two had passed frequently with the former lord told tales of that time. Most whispers were kept to such that would not insult the lord, as they did not wish for him to be angered by their comments. Maru caught the glares that were occasionally sent her way, especially by young women who fancied the handsome daiyokai.  
They soon arrived at the castle gate where they were greeted by the soldiers on duty and inside the courtyard by several of the advisors, the army general, and, of course, Jaken, who was ecstatic as usual with his master’s return. Maru was met by several court ladies, who eventually dragged her away. She quickly noticed that the leader of them was still Court Lady Kameyo. She had chased after Maru frequently when she was a child, trying to teach the girl to be a proper lady, but eventually was given the okay to not bother with her by Lord Inu no Taisho.  
It seemed that now that she was mated to Sesshomaru, she would try again. This time Maru wouldn’t run, well, not as much. Maru was dragged to the bath almost immediately.   
“Have you not bathed, child. Goodness” Kameyo stated as the other court ladies scrubbed away at her skin and hair.  
Maru gave her a crooked smile, “How am I to bathe while imprisoned, Lady Kameyo?” she asked which the elder woman brushed off. Kameyo came from an old clan that was close to Lord Inu no Taisho and his own father for many centuries and the women dripped in the air of her high lineage. She had become a court lady to avoid an unwanted marriage and climbed the ranks quickly. She had attended to Lord Inu no Taisho when he was a child and Sesshomaru and herself during their youth. Her relationship with Maru soured as the hanyou grew older and desired to train and act like a boy more so than a girl. Her praises were usually only given when Maru did as she liked by wearing the proper attire of a hime and did her studies in the correct time and manner, something rarely did in her youth.  
Kameyo gave a grin in return, “Well, Lady Maru, rest assured you will bathe every day you are in the castle from now on” Maru groaned as the court ladies continued their work inspecting every inch of her. “We’ll have to do a lot of work to take care of all those scars and your dull skin, but it will be taken care of” Kameyo stated as Maru was rinsed and inspected. She stood when they finally finished scrubbing her with the many herbs and rice bran they had prepared. She entered the onsen as they all left to prepare her garments and other things. “Please soak for as long as you wish, my lady” Kameyo told the hanyou as she was the last to exit following the other court ladies as they carried out the herbs and rice bran to put it back its place.  
Maru sighed as she sank down into the hot water, blowing air bubbles in the hot water out exasperation. She would keel over if she had to be scrubbed that intensely every day. She preferred bathing herself, having her back washed wasn’t so bad but from head to toe was annoying and stung when done with such force. She could only imagine what they would do with her after the bath to deal with her scars and skin “dullness”.  
It wasn’t long before the group returned, this time with containers full of jars of oils, honey, and potatoes and cucumbers. Maru stared at the items in confusion. Were they planning to boil her alongside the vegetables? Kameyo gave the girls instructions to cut the vegetables into slices before turning to Maru.  
She gave a devilish smile before beckoning the hanyou, “Come now, it is time to take care of you skin” she stated. Maru groaned as she spent the next hour being massaged with honey and oils as well as having slices of cucumber and potato left on her scars. All the while that she waited, Kameyo explained how each item would make her skin brighter and remove the scars. Maru wondered about the madness she was spewing but once they had finished and rinsed her once more she noticed some of her scars appeared lighter. Maybe there was a method to the madness Kameyo was spewing. However, she did not look forward to the lengthy process every day.  
Once she was dried off she was taken to a room where she was dressed in a subdued red-orange kimono and golden obi both were patterned with summer flowers. She was quickly dressed before being seated to have her hair done and multiple cosmetics applied to her face. Maru managed to escape most of the cosmetics getting away with only a minimal amount before running off to find her things. It did not take her long to find them as she still remembered all of the court ladies hiding places from when she was a child. With her things in tow she searched for Sesshomaru’s study.   
She made sure no one was inside before entering and laying the flute gently on the desk. She stared at the desk that had once belonged to Lord Inu no Taisho, it had been revarnished in recent years. Maru was almost surprised it was still standing after the centuries of use. She quickly gathered herself and began to leave only to bump into Sesshomaru. Surprised she stared at him for a moment as he gave her a questioning look, his general behind him. “Oh, Sesshomaru, I was looking for Jaken. Do you know where he went?” she asked as she tried to sneak around him and out of the room.  
“He is off doing his duty, why are you looking for him?” he asked as he watched the hanyou with a suspicious eye.  
“I found the novel he likes so much in the last village. I wanted to give it to him when we arrived, but I did not have the chance” Maru stated with a smile as she managed to escape into the hallway.  
Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment before giving her an answer, “He should be in his room doing paperwork.”  
Maru nodded, “Thank you!” she stated before bowing and running off.  
The general laughed as Sesshomaru watched the hanyou trot down the hall to search for Jaken, “She never changes” the general stated as he looked to his lord.  
“Indeed” Sesshomaru stated before entering the study to see what had been the source of Maru’s quick escape. A flute much to the likeness of the one he had thrown away into a river as a teen lay delicately on his desk.  
“A gift from your mate. Seems she was too embarrassed to give it in person” the general stated as he shut the shoji as Sesshomaru picked up the instrument.  
He gave a soft scoff of disbelief. Maru had changed just in ways less noticeable to those who did not know her well.  
Maru found Jaken in no time at all as she never forgot where his room was as it had always been right next door to Rin’s. She entered the room without knocking startling the imp. “Maru! Did you never learn any manners?!” he squawked as she came to sit down in front of his desk.  
She smiled at him, “What are manners?” she teased angering the kappa, but before he could start his rant she handed him the novel.  
He gave her a suspecting look, “What is this?” he asked.  
“It is your favorite novel, I found it one of the villages we visited. I promise it’s not a leaf” she told him as he looked at the book, joy in his eyes, but still suspicious of the hanyou. “If you don’t want it I can give it to someone else” she began pulling the book back slightly.  
“Wait, no, I want” he exclaimed grabbing the book.  
Maru smiled, handing it to him, “I hope you like it”  
Jaken stared at it in awe before looking to the woman, “What do you want in return?” he asked with a knowing look.  
Maru’s smile did not falter, “Nothing” she began and he looked relieved, “Only that you help me with the mainland language, I am not very good at reading it. You are very good at reading it, or so I hear” she stated.  
The imp looked at her surprised before puffing up as his ego began to swell, “Well, of course, I am Lord Sesshomaru’s most trusted servant and advisor! I will teach you well so you will not embarrass my lord in court with your meager skills” he exclaimed in a prideful tone.  
“Thank you, Jaken. I’m so glad I can rely on you” she stated glad she had accomplished both of her missions, “Oh, do you know what room I’ll be staying in now, no one has told me yet though I did run away from the court ladies” she asked the imp, who gave her a look of utter surprise.  
“You are Lord Sesshomaru’s mate, of course you will be staying in his room” Jaken stated. Maru looked at him wide eyed. She had not thought that over.  
“You mean we’ll be…sharing a bed?” she asked dreading his answer.  
“Yes, you are mated and will surely wed at some point. You will share a bed until you birth a son then you will stay with the infant during the night for feeding, but once the child is old enough you will return to the marital bed” Jaken reported causing the hanyou to turn completely red.  
“I don’t think I can do that” Maru stated.  
Jaken gasped, “How dare you say such!” he exclaimed, “If you did not wish to share a bed with Lord Sesshomaru then you should not have mated with him. It is amazing that you were not taken with child after mating, maybe you have a problem. I should ask the doctor about this!” he exclaimed as he jumped up and headed for the door.  
Maru grabbed him and pulled him back, “There is no need for that!” Maru exclaimed still red in the face, “You can’t assume such after one try” Maru stated but embarrassed herself and loosened her grip on the imp. Jaken watched the hanyou unfamiliar with her showing such behavior, but they were soon interrupted by a court lady.  
She bowed as she entered, “Dinner will be served soon, Master Jaken” she stated to which Jaken replied with a grunt to which she stood and bowed before leaving. Maru stood, “Well, we don’t want to keep them waiting” she stated as she headed for the door.  
“Yes” Jaken murmured before following the hanyou.

Dinner was mostly silent as Maru spent her time trying to avoid Sesshomaru’s gaze. He had kept an almost eye on her since she had entered the room with Jaken. She tried to enjoy her meal quietly, but could not get over her nervousness.  
Jaken soon started a conversation with his lord on politics and his trip to the Northern Lands, which Sesshomaru gave his usual short as possible responses. Maru swore he never once looked at Jaken as they spoke. At was at times like these that she wished Rin had stayed a child forever as she could have conversed with the young girl, even a teenaged Rin would have been fine as long as Maru’s attention could be drawn away from Sesshomaru’s gaze.  
“Are you finished, mi’ lady?” a servant asked as the table was being cleared and sake and tea replaced the meal.  
“Oh, yes” Maru told her with a smile as she turned her gaze to the tea and sake cups put in place of her unfinished food.  
“Are you ill?” Maru jumped at the sudden question from Sesshomaru.  
Maru shook her head, “No, I am fine. There is no need to worry” she told him as she averted her gaze while she smiled at him in her usual manner.  
He took notice and gave a glare, “If you are not lying then look at me when you speak” he told her which shocked her. She could feel her ears become warm as they reddened and she shook her head in response. She could hear his sigh of disapproval as he set down his cup of sake. He reached over and grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him. Her gaze immediately looking elsewhere as her face reddened at the proximity of his face and his touch.  
He smirked after looking her over and returned to his original position and enjoyed his sake. Jaken watched in disbelief before gulping down his sake, which Maru soon followed. By the end of it all, Maru and Jaken were both drunk laying their heads on the table while still grasping their cups. Jaken was soon carried off by two servants. Maru watched and giggled at him for being so drunk he had passed out. She was soon picked up by Sesshomaru and carried out of the room while servants began removing the multiple sake bottles and cups.  
Maru watch the inu, her mind foggy and not completely understanding what was going on. She felt like she was floating, and it made her sleepy. She leaned into Sesshomaru’s chest while he made his way toward their room. The court ladies were waiting outside the room having put down the futon and waiting to help change Maru. Sesshomaru beckoned them to be on their way as he entered the room shutting the door behind him.  
He laid his drunken mate on the futon and couldn’t help the slight laugh that escaped him. She was always full of surprises and firsts. He’d never seen either Jaken or her drink so fast nor so much and to see either be in such a state was quite amusing to Sesshomaru. Maru was fast asleep as Sesshomaru removed her kosode kimono and obi leaving her in her nagajuban to sleep. Pulling the blanket over her, he turned to hang the kimono on its rack along with the obi while he took to removing his own clothing and dressing in a yukata.  
He soon laid down next to his mate pulling her close and breathing in her floral scent. He smiled content. He thought he had learned what his father meant that night when Rin died and was resurrected by his other but Maru was keen on always deepening his understanding without even knowing. He wasn’t quite sure how to show affection to the woman but her reactions always garnered for feelings in his heart. He could only imagine how she would return such affection once she realized her own feelings towards him. He knew he would have to wait a bit longer before that was to happen and he was content with waiting.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Maru was awoken the next morning when she felt the blanket open and unleashed the cold air of the room into the toasty interior. Her eyes shot open to see Sesshomaru replacing the blanket in its original position before he left the futon. She caught his gaze before remembering the night before and looking away in embarrassment. She felt him sit down on the futon and his clawed hand grabbed her arm pulling her around to face him. Her face was flushed a rosy pink as she averted her eyes.  
Sesshomaru smiled which surprised the hanyou as he leaned in and placed his forehead gently to hers, “Good morning.”  
“G-Good morning, S-S-Sesshomaru” she stuttered as he pulled back slightly chuckling at her response. “Are you mocking me?” she questioned glaring at the inu yokai, who merely smirked in return.  
“And if I am?” he asked as he leaned in once again reviving the nervousness once more. Maru searched for words, but found none through her pounding headache. Sesshomaru leaned in closer blurring her train of thought as he was barely a breath away from her lips. She stared at him intently as he smirked once more and blew in her face before sitting up, his yukata loose revealing his bare chest.   
Maru already beet red jumped and headed for the fusuma leading out into the hall, “I just remembered, I told Court Lady Kameyo that I’d meet her as soon as I got up.”  
“So, you’re going to go meet her in your underwear?” he asked as he tried to contain his laughter.  
Maru squeaked as she squatted down trying to hide herself as she was dressed only in her nagajuban and undergarments, “Why didn’t they put me into my yukata?” she questioned as Sesshomaru laughed. Normally she would be glad to hear his laughter, but in the current situation she was less than pleased.  
“I removed your kimono, I did not want the court ladies to have to deal with you in your drunken stupor, you tend to show your more vulgar side when intoxicated” he stated motioning toward the kimono stand.  
Maru looked to the stand and back at the inu, “Turn around” she demanded.  
“Why would I do that?” he asked with a playful smile as he laid back down on the futon amused by her actions.  
“Because I don’t want you to watch me” she stated as she slowly tried to inch toward the stand in her current position.  
“I don’t quite understand your embarrassment, I’ve already seen all of you and your undergarments are almost the same as seeing you in your typical clothing” he stated as he watched her struggle.  
Her face still red she turned to him in frustration, “It might be that way for you, but for me this is embarrassing, almost as much as it was to bathe with you” she stated as she finally reached the kimono stand. She quickly scurried behind it and opened the oshiire closet fusuma grabbing the kimono and obi while ducking inside.  
“What are you doing?” Sesshomaru asked as she slid the door shut.  
“Changing!” she exclaimed from inside.  
Sesshomaru heard much shuffling from inside the closet as well as Maru hitting her head. He could not retain hi laughter even after she emerged with a sloppily put together kimono. Maru glared as she left the room. Sesshomaru could hear Court Lady Kameyo lecturing the hanyou already. He could imagine the kitsune would go looking for clothes she was used to and would be caught by one of the court ladies. He laid in bed for a few moments longer before standing and changing into his own clothing for the day. As he finished tying his obi around his armored waist the maid arrived to put away the futon. Sesshomaru left her to the cleaning of the room while he left to go do his work within his study.  
Meanwhile Maru was doing just as her mate had expected searching for a kimono and hakama. She found where some hakama and kimono were stored and grabbed the articles and ran away as fast as she could. The clothing was definitely meant for men, but she had no care as long as she could dress herself. She’d have to avoid Lady Kameyo all day, but that would be easy enough as the woman emitted an aura that was nearly impossible to miss.  
After making sure the maid and Sesshomaru had left, Maru snuck back into their room and changed leaving the kosode and obi on the kimono stand. The white kimono was covered in a floral design that was difficult to see due to being the same color as the kimono, however, it was as close as she could get to her usual yukata. The hakama were black with a pattern depicting some legendary tale in gold leaf printed all over the hakama. It was then she regretted grabbing the first pair she found as the hakama were far too long for her and flashy. She would be spotted easily if Lady Kameyo could find her.  
Gathering herself she left the room and prepared to leave the castle undetected. She knew where the guards typically were throughout the day based on her previous stays at the castle. She wanted to go to the market to buy origami paper and string. Folding paper cranes had been a pastime of hers since she was a child. She had always wanted to achieve the goal of folding one thousand cranes and stringing them together, she wasn’t so keen on the thought of a wish being granted by it, but never the less it was something for her to do.  
Using fox magic, she disguised herself as a man to better fit her clothing before venturing out of the castle and into the market. She explored several shops before buying the items she had left the castle for. She always enjoyed the market as everything within was always a piece of art from children’s toys to clothing to everyday items like tableware. Everyone had their own craft that they stuck to and passed down to their children. Soon her fox magic began to weaken and she returned to the castle before someone noticed that she was not a man and before someone realized she had left the castle.  
Once inside the castle walls again, she took to hiding in various places while she folded the cranes. She would attach each one to the string so she could easily change hiding spots if needed. The court ladies were frantic and frustrated as they searched for her. At first she was easy to find, but as she left her trail and repeatedly went over her tracks, the difficulty of finding her next hiding spot grew. The kitsune, of course, had great fun with this game. Her mischievous nature came forth with the opportunity to play with the court ladies, who certainly had better things to do than chase her around the castle.  
Maru soon finished two hundred fifty cranes, managing to squeeze them all on one bit of twine. She decided to hang the chain in Sesshomaru’s study while he was out. It was not difficult as she was quick to place it as soon as he left the room before she was off again to continue her game with the court ladies, who still had not given up. She pondered if they had even caught a glimpse of her yet as she hid atop the tallest willow tree in the garden. She’d folded many cranes in this spot. No one had come even close to finding her there. She debated on taking the game inside as the sun was bearing down at its highest point in the day.  
She did not wish for any of the court ladies to faint so she took her game into the castle, which made escaping a little more difficult. However, the hanyou still remembered all the good hiding places from her youth and from playing with Rin, however, so did Lady Kameyo. However, the inu would first have to determine which one the hanyou was in to catch her. Maru was growing tired of the game as she finished the next string of cranes. She hung it alongside the other in Sesshomaru’s study debating on another pastime as her hands were growing tired from the folding. She’d finish the rest the next day.  
Her pondering soon got her in a sticky situation as the court ladies attempted to box her in at the corner of the hall. But before they could exact their plan, Maru darted into a room she knew had a secret passage up to the next level inside the oshiire. After squeezing past the futons and other bedding she arrived at the next level before any of the court ladies realized.  
She exited the room only to bump into someone. The person had laid in wait knowing her next move would be to come to the upper floor. Maru looked up at Sesshomaru finally knowing why he had been out of his study for so long. She smiled at him as she prepared to run, but he grabbed her wrist before she could. “I think you have given the court ladies enough trouble for one day” he stated as he pulled her toward the stairs. It was getting close to time for her bath and she wanted to avoid it more than anything. She had hoped to keep the game going until dinner, then she could have possibly gotten away with bathing alone and dressing herself for bed.  
Her heart dropped as they approached the bath. All the court ladies had gathered there alongside Lady Kameyo, who was furious and appalled at the sight of the kitsune, as they approached. They had sensed her capture not long after their plan had failed and returned to the post they usually manned at that time. Maru looked anywhere else besides at Lady Kameyo as they came to a stop in front of the group of women.  
They all bowed in the presence of their lord, “Lord Sesshomaru, it is good to see you so early in the evening” Kameyo greeted the daiyokai as Maru attempted to squeeze out of the inu’s death grip on her wrist.  
“As it is to see you also, Court Lady Kameyo. I apologize that my mate has given you such trouble today, I’ll see that it won’t happen again. As for our baths, we’ll be going in together so please prepare the proper attire for dinner. The general and his wife will be joining us, so pick clothes proper for the occasion” he told the woman, who simply nodded, and bowed at the order. Maru stared at the inu surprised and frozen in her place.  
“Yes, my lord. May you enjoy your bath” Kameyo stated as she and all the court ladies bowed as the fusuma were opened and the hanyou was dragged in by the yokai, who wasted no time in removing his armor and clothing.  
He did not even glance at the hanyou, who by then had turned around in embarrassment, when he spoke, “If you do not remove your clothing, I will remove it for you and you will not like the way that I will remove it.”  
Maru glared at him but quickly turned away from the topless inu as she slowly untied the extremely long hakama. She left the hakama on the ground so as to make the clean up a bit more difficult on the court ladies, who had left her to swallowed whole. She would have rather endured Kameyo’s torture than be placed in the awkward situation of having to bathe with her mate once again. After all a bath was what had gotten her in the situation in the first place.  
She slowly removed the kimono, but hesitated when it came to the remainder of her clothing. Sesshomaru was quick to avoid her stalling as he approached, wrapping his arms around Maru and untying the robe slowly so as to embarrass the woman more as he allowed the garment to fall to the floor like the rest of her garments. Maru was quick to hide the ties to her koshimaki as his hands returned to her waist once more.  
Sesshomaru smirked at her attempt to hide the final binds to her undergarments, he leaned down and nuzzled her ear causing the hanyou to jump and reach for the sensitive ear. All the while his hands accomplished their mission of untying the skirt and pulling away the hadajuban. Realizing she had lost the battle, Maru quickly went to grab her washcloth to hide only to be pulled flush against Sesshomaru. Chills ran all over her body as she realized she was caught once more. The yokai held her tight as he nuzzled her neck, kissing the mark he had left there, he leaned back to take in his mate. Her face was turned to the side as she refused to look down and see his own bare body, but the redness covered her entire face, both ears, and parts of her neck and shoulders. Sesshomaru smiled at his handy work.  
Growing up he could never embarrass Maru, but she always could put him in the most undesirable of situations. Now he could turn the table on the woman though he got more than just the satisfaction of embarrassing her. Being able to see her beautiful body reminded him of when he had taken her while they were at the Northern border. He knew time had been on his side as if she had not been in heat then it would not have happened so soon. He ran his hand down to her waist before turning and pulling her toward the doors leading to the onsen.  
Once inside Sesshomaru sat the hanyou down on the stool that the court ladies had already set out along with various herbs and rice bran in their wooden containers. Sesshomaru retrieved another stool and bucket. He sat down behind the hanyou who was already washing her body and hair. She listened intently at his movements and stiffened slightly as he leaned forward to grab some of the herbs and rice bran. She pulled her hair over her shoulder to hide her gaze and also wash her hair. She jumped as his hand touched her back.  
“What are you doing” she asked as she turned to look at him.  
“Washing your back” he stated as he moved his hand in slow circular motions all over her back.  
She turned back to washing her hair not paying him any mind as his hand traveled her back. When he finished she rinsed while he washed his own body. She set the wooden bucket down once she had rid her body of all the exfoliates and oils. She debated on returning the favor of washing his back. She knew it would be rude not to, but wondered how he would react. Swallowing her pride, she turned to the container of rice bran and grabbed a handful before standing and walking behind the inu. She kneeled behind him and began washing his back.   
His skin was flawless and void of any scars. It made her wish she hadn’t tried to avoid the court ladies all day as she started to understand their obsession of removing the marks from her body. She soon finished and rinsed his back. She reached for the cleansing oil and pulled his hair back over his shoulder. She realized her actions and debated stopping. It was a habit of hers, whenever she bathed with anyone she always washed their back and hair. She frequently did so for Lady Izayoi, Inuyasha when he was a child, Kaede, Rin, Kagome, Sango, and her daughters.  
Against her better judgment, she continued to wash Sesshomaru’s hair spending quite a bit of time massaging his scalp. She rinsed his hair remembering when she had often bathed with his younger brother when the hanyou was a child. After she finished, she set the wooden bowl down he had stood and turned her way. She looked away as she also stood to enter the warm slightly milky. She entered quickly and ducked down till the water was at her shoulders.  
Sesshomaru smirked at her actions and followed her. She watched him from the corner of her eye, ready to move away if he came closer than she liked. Unlike the stone tub that was used for medicinal baths, the onsen bath was large enough to seat well over forty as the servants used the bath after they finished their daily work.   
Sesshomaru met her gaze as he sat down at the edge and leaned against the warm stone wall of the bath, “If I wished to have you, such a small distance would not stop it” he stated as he relaxed into the water.  
“I don’t plan on letting my guard down like last time, you think I can’t escape from you?” she asked glaring at the inu.  
Sesshomaru smirked, “So you don’t know. I would not need to chase you, you would come to me” he stated, a smug look crossing his face.  
Maru stared at him disbelief, “You are disillusioned if you think I would come to you for such a thing”  
“Whether you would want it would not matter, the mark on your neck is there for more than just warding off other suitors. That is why that kitsune marked you after your battle. With the mark, he could easily force you to mate with him” Sesshomaru told her.   
Maru looked at him wide eyed as chills ran down her spine, the thought of being forced to mate with any yokai or hanyou that marked her was an unsettling thought and she wondered how she had not known of such earlier on. “What do you mean?” she asked, “You can control me with the mark?”  
Sesshomaru opened his eyes and took in the hanyou’s slightly frightened appearance, “It is not exactly like controlling like what Naraku would do to those he could sink his fangs into. It is more of an overwhelming attraction that will lead to the desired act” he told her as smirk spread across his face at a thought, “Would you like to see?” he asked.  
“No!”  
“Are you scared that you won’t be able to resist?” he asked with a smug smile.  
“It won’t work, but it doesn’t mean I want to have to deal with it” she stated as she turned around to face away from him in hopes of ignoring him for the remainder of her soak. It was quiet for a moment before her senses were overwhelmed by a delightful scent she had only experienced once except time it was more powerful. She could feel the strength leaving her limbs as a deep desire began to fill her belly. She looked at the inu, who was producing the scent, his face serious as he watched her. She was trembling as she tried to push away the desire and concentrate on the scent of the minerals in the onsen instead.  
“Come here” Sesshomaru beckoned and she felt the pull that made her trembling frame experience a shock. She had not expected such a powerful pull when she had challenged the idea. She could feel her mental resistance leaving as she faced the inu once more. His eyes held a fire she remembered all too well. She could feel the call more intensely the second time. It made her spring to her feet and shakily approach her mate leaving behind the cloth she had been grasping onto for the life of her since they had entered the room.  
He reached up and grabbed her arm pulling her gently down onto his lap. He moved her hair kissing her neck softly, blowing light puffs of air on her sensitive ear, making her shiver in pleasure. Sesshomaru leaned back and took in the panting, trembling kitsune that now sat on his lap. He caressed her cheek as she leaned into his chest her breasts pressing softly against him.  
“I thought you could resist” he stated as he gently trailed his hand down her body.  
Her trembling increased with his touch. She desperately wanted relief and was losing her train of thought as her instinct slowly began to take over as it knew what was happening. He could feel as her hips began to softly grind her nether region on his lap to seek so sort of relief.  
He leaned closer to her ear before whispering, “You could have the same control as I do now if you were to leave your mark though knowing you…you’d never even consider.”  
His breath on her neck sent an indescribable feeling throughout her body, she could barely make sense of his statement. The mention of marking him did register with her. Her instincts told her to do it, but her mind, as fuzzy as it was at the moment, voted against such. She rested her head on his shoulder as she desperately tried to gain control of her thoughts and push away the instinctual want to mate and mark the yokai that was her partner. The fact that Sesshomaru’s hands roamed her body did not help in the matter, he did not offer relief of the desire that tortured her with his touches as he avoided any areas she begged to be touched.   
She was drowning in his scent as she weakly grasped his arm. She buried her head at the bend between his neck and shoulder. She was losing her battle with instinct as she grazed her teeth over his pale, unblemished skin.  
“My apologies, my lord, but the general has arrived with his wife and children” Kameyo’s voice stopped Maru in her tracks as her whole body turned red in embarrassment as the court lady was kneeled and bowing next to the entrance of the bathe. She thought she would pass out as Sesshomaru stopped projecting his scent. He released a sigh as he looked down at his mate who was attempting to hide herself from Kameyo by burying her head into his chest all the while trying to conceal her body.   
He lifted the kitsune’s head and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, caressing her cheek as she stared at him, unsure of how to respond to his actions. Lifting her up, he placed her back down in the water before leaving the onsen’s waters, “You need not prepare her for dinner, I’ll meet with the general alone” he told Kameyo as he received the cloth she had brought for both of them to dry off with.  
“Yes, my lord” Sesshomaru acknowledged her agreement before leaving his mate to the woman to go meet with his guests. Kameyo stood and stared at the back of the hanyou who did not dare move. “It would be best for your health if you got out of the bath now, Maru-sama” she told the woman.  
Maru responded by violently shaking her head. The old inu tried to retain her laughter at the kitsune’s embarrassment, “It is only natural, my lady, that you would have such interactions with Lord Sesshomaru. As his mate you should bear a child as soon as possible with your next heat preferably” she told the kitsune as she approached.  
Kameyo wrapped the cloth around the bright red shoulders of the hanyou, “I don’t think I would be a good mother, I have failed at raising a child once already” Maru told the woman as Kameyo guided her up and out of the water as the other court ladies entered with their tools of trade.  
“I think that Lord InuYasha has grown to be a fine one, you have no need to worry about such a thing” Kameyo comforted as she sat Maru down on the stool.  
“Is that so?” Maru smiled at the inu’s kind words.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Maru sat still at the dressing table folding cranes while Kameyo tended to her hair and nails. The old inu had sent the others away to retrieve Maru’s dinner after they had dressed her in her yukata for the night. The two had not spoken since they had been in the bath. Kameyo was becoming concerned with the hanyou’s silence. She had been so energetic the whole day running from them but now after just a short time with Lord Sesshomaru she was quiet and submissive. It was funny to her how the two impacted each other so much. She had watched them both since they just days old and had taken much joy in caring for the two despite Maru’s rebelliousness and Sesshomaru’s attitude. The two had always had a push and pull relationship until Lord Inu no Taisho passed and Maru left the Western Lands to care for Lord InuYasha and Lady Izayoi.  
It had brought Kameyo great sorrow the first time she saw Maru again, when Lady Rin had brought the hanyou back with her to the Western Lands, she was covered in wounds and scars from the centuries of fighting. The once cheerful girl she had watched grow up was a hardened warrior that allowed the playful personality of old days only come out around Lady Rin and occasionally Master Jaken. It was not until recently she had seen that playfulness to show with Lord Sesshomaru. The two had been rivals for so long that seeing the two smile at one another was odd and the long glances they occasionally shared were almost uncomfortable to watch. The two had grown apart, but were now coming back together in a very unexpected way.  
Kameyo had thought they would love one another when they were children, but as they grew that love began to fade and was replaced with hatred and battles. Now that same love was growing again and Kameyo prayed that it would last. Despite the oddity of their relationship, it brought her joy to see them again as they once were. She knew that Lord Inu no Taisho would be more than thrilled to see them as they were now.  
Kameyo finished with the kitsune’s hair and took her claws examining them before she decided on her course of action, “What do you plan to wish for?” she asked as Maru stopped folding a crane to give the inu her hand.  
“Huh?” Maru looked at Kameyo surprised by her sudden question.  
Kameyo smiled, “You are folding a thousand cranes, Correct? What do you plan to wish for?” she asked the kitsune not looking up from her work.  
Maru gave a small smile at the question, “I always wanted to do it as a child, but I never stopped and actually did it. I wanted to decorate Sesshomaru’s study with the strings, but I haven’t really thought about a wish yet” she told the inu as she watched the older yokai work.  
“He would surely tear them down, my lady. I had a few of the court ladies take them down while the two of you were bathing, I’ll have them bring them to your room later” she told her as she began on the kitsune’s other hand.  
“Thank you, Kameyo-san”   
They were silent for the remainder of their time alone as shortly after two of the court ladies brought Maru’s dinner. The hanyou did not eat much as she thought over the night’s events. She could only imagine what Sesshomaru had intended once he came back from meeting with the general and his family. She only hoped that he did not have the same intensions of forcing her as Katsuro did. She did not pin him as one to do such a thing, but the memory of the heat made her wonder how much of it he could bare. She knew she could not resist her own nor could she resist the mark.  
She knew that he would expect her to try and hide after the events earlier, but she knew it would only anger him. She wanted to know his thoughts on the matter however she was far too embarrassed by the subject matter to bring up the topic. She had accepted being his mate but she still was not used to the affection he offered nor was she used to the relationship it implied. She had no experience with the emotions that she had for the inu and she wondered how he felt and if he was just as confused as she was.  
She knew his pride would never allow him to admit it if he even had such feelings. She could occasionally see an emotion she could not name as he watched her. She knew it was some sort of fondness, but she knew not where it had come from. Not long ago his eyes only seemed to hold contempt and hatred, but now his gazes were soft yet there was a fire behind those soft looks. His touches were even more confusing for her. As children they had shared hugs and she had kissed his cheek a few times, but he had never liked it.  
Now he gave the kisses that made her heart race like when she faced a strong opponent, but somehow different. She couldn’t figure it out no matter how long she thought about it. She was afraid of the answer she might get if she confided in another so she kept to herself trying to think it over like a battle plan during a war, or how you might read your opponent during a good battle. She pushed the thoughts to the side as she ate her dinner slowly. The food at the castle was always so good just as when she was a child. Only the best was served to the lord, his family, and guests. Maru missed catching and making her own meals even though they were never as tasty as what she received when at the castle. It was that same feeling that frequently lead her master out of the castle.  
Lord Inu no Taisho had traveled often not just to protect his land and people, but also for that appealing freedom of going where one wished. The feel of the land and the cool breeze blowing on your face as you walked through a colorful forest in fall or by the sea in summer. Maru had enjoyed her travels with her lord though she enjoyed travel in general, there was always something about being with another that made it so much grander. She had only been back at the castle a little more than a day and she already missed her journey back with Sesshomaru. There was something so personal and lovely about their journey home. It had become one of her fondest memories alongside many joyful memories of children, their births, friends, and the peaceful days spent. Their journey had been almost as joyful as when Maru had attended the birth of InuYasha and Kagome’s first child.  
She remembered as she held the child on that day while Kagome lay in her futon recovering, InuYasha by her side distraught with worry, it had been so joyful as it was like she was holding InuYasha as a babe once more. The first time Maru had held a child was at InuYasha’s birth, so much had happened that night that she did not experience the joy that he brought until several days later when she and Lady Izayoi had settled in a human village. Maru had disguised herself as a human while there. InuYasha was frequently upset with her appearance back then as he preferred to cling to her fluffy tail as a toddler while she did the house work after long days working in the fields. The fond memories always came back to her as she held children. The innocence that was there and miracle the of life was always such a grand thing and being able to witness it was wonderful for the hanyou.  
She was brought away from her thoughts by one of the court ladies, “My lady, are you alright?” Maru looked at the woman before realizing she had not been eating her meal for quite some time.  
“Yes, I am fine, I was just caught up in my thoughts” Maru told her as she stared at her meal, “Will you all sit down? I’m not used to such formalities” the two girls looked to their boss, who stared at Maru before nodding and smiling. Kameyo moved to sit across from the hanyou while the surprised court ladies scurried about to retrieve two more zabuton.  
Kameyo looked to the hanyou while the other two were distracted, “You have grown so much, Maru, it’s hard to remember the child I once nursed when Lord Inu no Taisho brought you back with him all those centuries ago” she told the hanyou while she ate.  
“Maybe one day you’ll have a hard time remembering me as the rascal you always had to chase about the castle” Maru chuckled as the other two court ladies sat down.  
“I do not think I will ever forget that” Kameyo stated with a small smile.

After she finished her dinner, Maru returned to her room. She found the room empty and was glad Sesshomaru had not yet returned. She had decided she would no longer run away. Nothing would be resolved if she kept evading the daiyokai. The futon was already laid out for the night and beside the futon were the two strings of cranes she had already folded. She smiled as she sat down on the fluffy mattress and took to folding once more while she waited for the inu to return.  
She took her time folding each crane. It eased her nervousness, but that nervousness was slowly being overtaken by drowsiness. The hanyou soon found herself laying down and slowly stopping her folding. She laid the unfinished crane down next to the pile she as beginning to form. She decided she would stop for the night as she laid her head on her pillow. She wondered why Sesshomaru had not yet returned. She thought he might be looking for her, but pushed that thought away as she knew the inu could easily follow her scent. He knew where she was. She tried to remember who the general was and if the inu who had been Lord Inu no Taisho’s good friend and battle partner had passed on his position yet or if the daiyokai was still going strong.   
Recalling the day, they had arrived back at the castle, she went over the many faces that had gathered to welcome the two. She remembered seeing the old man’s face. Then she knew why Sesshomaru had yet to return. The old general had a habit of drinking till late, he had frequently pulled Lord Inu no Taisho into drinking games back when Maru was a teen. She had frequently carried the daiyokai back to his room after he had drank too much while Sesshomaru took to sending the general home.  
Maru giggled at the thought of the general possibly doing the same with Sesshomaru. She knew that the wool would not be pulled over Sesshomaru’s eyes and was sure the inu was trying his best to send the older inu home respectfully. She could soon feel sleep pulling at her body as she relaxed into the futon. She was soon overcome by sleep.  
Sesshomaru, however, had just managed to send the general on his way. He was quick to change and return to his room. Maru had not looked for another room to spend the night in and was waiting in their room. However, he returned too late as the hanyou was far into the world of dreams as he entered the room. Sesshomaru cursed the drunken general as he moved to his side of the futon. He settled himself before watching the hanyou’s sleeping face. She looked at peace unlike many other times when he had seen her sleep. Usually her face was wrought with fear and worry while she slept, but now she seemed calm and content. He was glad she felt safe within the castle, but a part of him wished she would be more warry of him.  
He knew that her trust in him had grown and he was glad for it, but he had hoped she would at least stay awake to make sure he did not attack her. He sighed as he knew he would never dare attack the kitsune while she slept. He wanted her to desire his touch willingly. He had not wanted to use the mark to attract her, but he knew she needed to know of it. He had not even wanted to use the heat to mate with her. Yet he had been cold to her afterwards as he was ashamed he had been overcome by his instinct and had taken her without any concern of her thoughts and feelings.  
He had not blamed her for running away. He had nearly given up when she had returned. He had been so shocked to see her on that bridge that day. He was brought back to reality quickly, however, when Katsuro had dragged her away once again. He was grateful that he no longer had to worry about her being taken away by another yokai anymore. Now he worried about garnering her affection. He did not think it would be so difficult, but the hanyou was almost completely oblivious unless he was extremely forward. He did not like using such underhanded tactics, but it was the only way he could make her see him.  
He ran his fingers gently through her white hair as she slept. How did she feel about him now? He could only wonder. As teens, he had not known how to deal with his feelings for the hanyou. He had pushed her away as she was not an inu nor was she a full blooded yokai. Despite his hatred of hanyou and humans alike he could never hate her, however, he did not realize she was special until after he met Rin. Rin had made him see that he could show his affection for the kitsune, but by then he had already done so much damage. The woman he harbored feelings for no longer trusted him, she might have even hated him.  
Slowly he was beginning to see the trust they once had form again and the glimmer of the affection from long ago return. On their journey back he felt as if they had returned to a much simpler time when they just enjoyed one another’s company and acted as they liked toward the other. He tried his best not to scare her away with too many touches or too sudden of a kiss, but his will was running thin the longer he waited. He wanted nothing more than to ravage her, but he wanted her to reciprocate his feelings. He knew that his actions confused the hanyou but he tried his hardest to ease her into the idea of him being the same as he was before.  
He knew he wasn’t the same, he had changed so much, but he had returned to being someone who wanted to be close to her. His earliest memories of her were of her decorating his head in flowers and showing him his reflection with her fox magic. He always hated being covered in the flowers yet he always allowed her to do so though afterward he would immediately pull the flowers out of his hair, especially if his father or mother was coming.  
He decided to push his thoughts away and settle in for the night. He placed a light kiss on the sleeping kitsune’s forehead before pulling her close and finding his own peace for the night.

The next few weeks Maru spent her days trying to follow the rules. Every morning she would wake up in Sesshomaru’s grasp and somehow slip away before he would awaken, and then go to Lady Kameyo if the inu wasn’t already waiting for her. She would dress and then spend the day doing whatever duty Lady Kameyo said was required of her for the day. Every day was the same when it came to eating lunch as she always dined with Sesshomaru unless he was called away to tend to other matters throughout the Western Lands. Whenever he returned she would always greet him before begging him to take her along the next time, especially if Jaken was allowed to go. Some days she would spend her time in Sesshomaru’s study watching him as he worked until he would send her away or the court ladies would come retrieve her for her bath.  
She had not bathed with Sesshomaru since that time and was content with that as she was unsure of how she would handle such an event the next time. However, Sesshomaru still gave his advances. She frequently found herself wrapped in his arms or receiving affection she was not sure of how to return. Frequently embarrassment kept her from returning his kisses, but she had grown to return his embraces. Occasionally she would ambush him in the hall when no one was around. She’d grasp his arm and sometimes his waist. Frequently his response would be to pull her to face him or kiss her head or even her cheek. The kisses would usually lead to her retreat, but he would usually hold her to her advance by holding her tightly.  
She loved the look he gave at those times. She wasn’t sure of what it was, but it made her happy it was directed toward her. She found herself thinking of those glances and kisses more as the days passed. She imagined returning his kiss sometimes, but she would immediately stop such thoughts as she did not wish to think of his reply to such an action. In the mornings, she had grown fond of leaving a light kiss on his head before leaving. Her face was always red as she met Kameyo. The inu only smiled when she saw the kitsune though some of the younger court ladies would ask about her reddened face.  
Today she sat in Sesshomaru’s office reading a novel that Jaken had recommended to her. She would occasionally steal glances at the yokai while he concentrated on his work. She could not focus on her book as her thoughts frequently circled back to the inu sitting less than one jou away from her. She stared at the yokai for a long moment not realizing that she had long since caught his attention.  
“What is it, Maru?” he asked as his gaze turned to meet hers. The kitsune jumped as she turned away to hide her red face.  
“Nothing” she replied as she turned back to the book.  
He gave a small smile as he watched her for a moment, “Come here” he called to the kitsune as he laid down his brush. She looked at him uncertain before walking around the desk and settling next to him. He pulled her close, forcing her to lean on him as he returned to his work, “We will go for a walk once I am finished” he told her as she watched him.  
She nodded as a smile snuck onto her face, “Okay.”  
It did not take the inu long to finish writing the letter, and soon enough the two were walking the garden enjoying the season’s flowers. Maru walked close to the inu frequently bumping shoulders with the man. They came to stop under the yanagi willow they often played under as children, the tree was on the banks of a pond. Maru had often been scolded for swimming in the pond in her youth and had gotten Sesshomaru in trouble as well when she pulled him in when he would lecture her about it. Sesshomaru sat at the base of the tree leaning on the trunk while the kitsune took to removing her geta and tabi before dipping her feet in the cool water. Fall was already upon them, but the hanyou paid no mind to the almost frigid water, she was just happy to be outside for a while.   
Her feet quickly grew cold though and she withdrew them from the water turning to meet Sesshomaru’s gaze, “Stop staring at me” she teased as she stood and walked to a patch of chrysanthemum picking one and admiring it.  
She smiled as she turned and approached the inu with the intent of placing the flower in his hair, knowing it would irritate him. She stopped in front of him giving a mischievous smile before kneeling in front of him. He glared at her as he knew her intentions as she leaned forward, she placed the flower behind his ear, only for him to grab her wrist and pull her into his lap.  
She stared into his amber eyes as their faces were just a breath away from one another. Maru looked away from his heated gaze as his arm wrapped around her waist pulling her closer. He released his grip on her wrist only to find her cheek. He caressed the soft flesh of her cheek, gaining her gaze once more. Her reddened face came slowly closer as she lightly pressed her lips to his before pulling back once again.  
Maru could feel her heart pounding hard in her chest, she wondered if he could hear it as her whole body felt hot. She had finally done it. She had kissed him while he was awake though it was more of a light brush of her lips to his. Sesshomaru looked at her shocked before pulling her gently forward and planting a soft yet firm kiss on her lips. They gazed at each other briefly before he moved to deepen the kiss.   
Maru’s whole body was on fire as she returned the kiss, his grip on her waist and neck tightening. The heat radiated from the places he touched and soon the kiss ended. Sesshomaru pulled back but not too far as he watched her determining how she would receive it. She stared back at his longing gaze, she was trying to sort out the feelings swarming her mind. She wanted to be connected him like that again. It was such a lovely warm feeling.   
She leaned closer watching his eyes for any change that might be there, “Pardon my interruption, my Lord!” Jaken’s squawking voice broke the silence. Maru pulled away and turned to see the kappa bowing just out of Sesshomaru’s range. Embarrassed the kitsune went to stand, but was glued to the spot as Sesshomaru did not release his grip.  
The inu was definitely not happy with the interruption as he glared at his servant, Maru could feel the coldness and annoyance that was surfacing as he looked to Jaken, “What is it, Jaken?” the inu asked the intimidated kappa.   
The trembling imp did not dare look up at his lord as he scurried forward holding up a letter bound by a red piece of twine, “A letter has just arrived from InuYasha and Kagome, my Lord” he exclaimed as the inu took the letter and reading the writing on the exterior.  
Sesshomaru looked up at the hanyou holding out the letter, “It is addressed to you” he stated as Maru took the piece of paper. She looked at it to see her name written neatly on the front. She recognized it to be Kagome’s hand writing. She quickly opened the letter and read its contents before looking at Sesshomaru hesitantly. He looked at her questioningly as she handed him the letter, he quickly read the letter before sighing, “Jaken, call Lady Kameyo” he told the imp as he closed the letter.  
“Yes, my Lord, what shall you request of her?” Jaken asked as he returned to his groveling position. He was surely worried of being hit like usual whenever he irritated Sesshomaru.  
“Tell her to prepare clothes for travel for Maru and I” he told the imp.  
“Yes, my Lor…For Maru-sama and yourself, my Lord?!” he exclaimed as Sesshomaru reached for his mate, pulling her close once more.  
“Yes” he stated as he stroked Maru’s pale hair. She watched him before he turned, looking to Jaken, who was staring openly, “Go, now.”  
“Y-Y-Yes, my Lord!” Jaken sprang to his feet and sprinted toward the castle to find Lady Kameyo.  
Maru was about to comment on his harsh treatment of Jaken but Sesshomaru was quick to pull her into another kiss before she could utter a word. She watched him carefully as he parted from her once again. His face showed the slightest glimmer of disappointment as his hand found her face once more, “Once it is taken care of, we will return immediately” he stated.  
Maru nodded in reply as she thought of the letters contents. She had not heard of Shippo having found love much less having a child that could become sick. She was glad to hear such news but under such circumstances she worried that she had received the letter too late.  
“I assure you, Lady Maru, I arrived as quickly as possible!” Maru recognized Myoga’s voice. She soon felt the bite of the flea and promptly squashed him before holding the flea yokai up.  
“Of course InuYasha would send you” she whined as she glared at the tiny yokai.  
“My lady, I meant not to disturb you, but Fuku is gravely ill. Not even Kagome can heal her. I told Lord InuYasha that you could heal any illness and so he sent me here to retrieve you. Shippo and his wife are very worried for their daughter” he told the kitsune hoping flattery would save him from being squashed once more.  
“If they were so worried they should have sent a quicker messenger” Maru stated as Sesshomaru released her from his grasp and stood.   
Maru watched him as Myoga began to explain his journey, “I arrived quickly, Lady Maru, Kirara and I left the village just this morning” he informed her as she stood to follow Sesshomaru.  
Myoga soon managed to get away from Maru and landed on Sesshomaru’s shoulder. Maru ignored the flea as he spoke to the inu, she was sure he would not take well to the flea as she left to go to Lady Kameyo and prepare to head to the village.  
It did not take long for Maru to gather her things and change. She met Sesshomaru at the castle gate before joining him in the flight to the village. She could sense the tension, Sesshomaru had grown a bit closer to InuYasha, but the two still did not get along very well. She had noticed the inu had come to be kind toward his sister-in-law, nieces, and nephews as she had seen him tolerate the children and their mother a few times when he was in the village visiting Rin and her family. However, that did not mean he enjoyed visiting the village.  
She assumed he would spend the opportunity to see Rin’s grave and maybe her aging children. His attachment to them wasn’t nearly as strong as that that he had with Rin. Maru would definitely stop by to see the elderly children. She debated on when to ask Sesshomaru about going to see Hosenki’s son to retrieve a jewel she had asked the jewel maker to commission for her. She pushed the thought aside as she saw the village coming into view. They landed at the entrance before Kirara and Myoga lead the way to Shippo’s family’s home.   
Maru entered the hut, the scent of death filling her nose. The girl’s mother sat next to the futon holding the child’s small hand, Shippo sat next to his wife holding her close. He looked up at Maru as she entered with Kirara and Myoga, his face immediately brightening, “Maru-San!” he exclaimed as he stood to greet the other kitsune.  
Maru nodded in greeting to the kitsune before going to take a seat next to the small girl, she had her mother’s facial features and her father’s hair color though fox like ear’s sat atop her head. Unlike her father, the girl was half human and displayed the common trait of ears. Maru looked over the child, she was not dead but close to it nonetheless. Maru lifted the small girl pulling the yukata down to look at her back. The skin there was white and flawless to those who did not know of the evil that laid its mark upon the child. Maru was sure the child had come across the burial ground of a long dead demon that had marked her in an attempt to resurrect itself. Maru summoned So’unga.  
The terrible sword was the only item she had for such a task. Shippo stared at the kitsune as he watched in horror alongside his wife as the black mark appeared on the girl’s back. It had grown very large in such a short time. Maru held the girl tightly as she pressed the blade to the mark, causing it to fade as the evil spirit attached to it was sent back to the depths of hell where it belonged.  
She felt the girl go limp in her arms as she worked quickly, “Fuku?!” Shippo exclaimed as he realized what the process had done to his daughter.  
“Do not worry, she will be fine” Maru told him as she used her fox fire to burn the yokai attempting to take the child to the netherworld. Maru laid the child back on the futon as color began to return to her face, the girl soon began to cough as she awoke and sat up. Maru searched through her bag as the child’s mother hugged the girl, Shippo also joining the two in celebration as Maru removed two icy blue beads from her bag. Maru replaced the two beads hanging from the hair framing the child’s face with the two blue beads, “Never remove these beads, they are what will protect your life, understand?” she asked the girl as she sat back.  
The girl smiled as her weeping mother turned to the kitsune, “Thank you so much. We thought we would surely lose her.”   
“Don’t mention it” Maru gave the woman a smile as she stood, “You’ll want her to rest for a few more days before letting go back out and play” Maru told them as she began to leave the hut. Shippo followed the older kitsune.  
“What are those beads you gave her, and how did you revive her? I never learned such a technique when I was training, not even the senior first rank kitsune I learned from could do such a technique” he asked the kitsune as they exited the hut.  
“You won’t find anyone that teaches that technique, I developed it when InuYasha was a child to protect him. It takes away some of the user’s life, only those that are powerful enough can use it. It uses magic similar to that of Tenseiga. I would not recommend anyone using it” she told him as Sesshomaru turned at the mention of such capabilities, “The jewels are meant to preserve her life when I die. I connected her soul to mine like I did when I connected InuYasha and Kagome to extend Kagome’s life despite her being human. Fuku will still grow as she would have had I not interfered, there is nothing more for you to worry about” Maru told him as Sesshomaru examined his mate. He had not known she was capable of such magic.  
“Ah, well, thank you. We are indebted to you” he told the woman as he bowed to her.  
Maru shook her head placing her hand on the kitsune’s shoulder, “There is no need for that, I would have done it no matter what. So tell me, is InuYasha in or is he out?” Maru asked the now tall kitsune with a smile.  
He smiled, “He should be home, since the baby has been born he stays home more frequently. With so many children, I wonder how Kagome manages to keep up with her duties as a miko” Shippo laughed at the mention of the family.  
Maru gave him an interested look, “How many children do they have now? I haven’t visited in quite some time” she asked the kitsune, excitement evident in her voice.  
“Five now, I think this will be the last one. Kagome already had her hands full with the other four” he told her with a laugh.  
“Well, I’ll be going to visit them now. I’ll see you again soon” she told him bowing.  
Shippo bowed in return, “Farewell, and thank you again” he told her as she and Sesshomaru made their way through the village toward InuYasha and Kagome’s hut. Maru pondered why the inu was still following suit. She knew he wasn’t fond of his brother, maybe he wished to see the new child also. Maru smiled at the thought as they approached the hut, the four elder children were playing outside with a ball.  
The eldest spotted them first, “Maru-oba!” he exclaimed pointing her out to the other children who squealed as well and ran to meet the kitsune. Maru waved at the children as they approached before they proceeded to tackle her.  
She laughed as they berated her with questions. Their outburst had drawn the attention of their mother, who poked her head out of the hut. The woman quickly turned back into the hut calling for InuYasha before coming to greet them, “Long time no see!” the woman exclaimed as she greeted Maru and Sesshomaru. Placing the children down, Maru hugged the woman in greeting.  
“I heard you had another child recently, I hate that I missed it” Maru told her with a smile as InuYasha exited the hut with the baby. His face immediately turned sour as he saw his brother and Maru. Maru smiled, and InuYasha knew all too well that it was not meant to be friendly. The kitsune was practically his second mother and he knew her just as well as she knew him. He approached and offered the babe to appease the kitsune and distract her from his reaction. Maru was more than happy to take the white haired child, all of the children had taken after their father though the girls looked like their mother in the face.   
Sesshomaru and InuYasha took to glaring at one another as Maru cooed at the brown eyed babe. Kagome gave a nervous laugh before inviting them inside. The four children continued to play while the adults continued inside the hut. Maru stopped when she noticed Sesshomaru turn to go elsewhere.   
“Are you going to see Rin?” she asked him as he approached. He looked at the child apprehensively before kissing the hanyou’s forehead before turning to leave. With her answer and the children’s sound effects at the sight of the kissing, Maru turned to enter the hut.  
“I’m glad to see you have another beautiful child, I’m sure she’ll grow to be just as healthy and lovely as the others” Maru told Kagome as she took a seat at the hearth with the child still in her arms.  
“Thank you, Maru. I’m glad you came so quickly; we were very concerned about Fuku” Kagome told the hanyou as she prepared some tea.  
“Of course, I was concerned as well when I received your letter. I was surprised that Shippo had married and had a child though, I had not heard anything from Totosai though I guess he did not think of it at the time’s when I visited” Maru told her.  
InuYasha scoffed, “Well, if he didn’t get married and have children he’d end up an old hag like you.”  
“Remember that I am the old hag you used to cling to as a child” Maru told him giving him the look she had often used to scold him as a child.  
InuYasha glared, “At least I haven’t become weird like you, aren’t you and Sesshomaru basically siblings? How did you end up in that sort of relationship?” he asked causing Maru to blush slightly at the mention, “From my understanding, the old man raised you alongside Sesshomaru, so isn’t that kind of incest?”  
“Sit boy!” Kagome exclaimed sending InuYasha to the floor.  
“Hey! Don’t act like you don’t want to know too!” InuYasha exclaimed after he recovered.  
“I wouldn’t have asked like that, stupid InuYasha!” she exclaimed as she composed herself and turned to Maru.  
Maru gave a nervous chuckle, “I suppose I should explain it better now that you are grown” she stated as she looked down at the baby, surprised that the child seemed drowsy despite the loud atmosphere.  
“You think?”  
“InuYasha!” Kagome scolded the hanyou before they both looked to Maru with curiosity.  
“Well, Lord Inu no Taisho did raise me alongside Sesshomaru, but we never had the relationship that siblings would. I eventually took up the role as a vassal to Lord Inu no Taisho despite Lord Inu no Taisho wishing for me to see him as a father. Sesshomaru and I grew apart quickly as I began to follow Lord Inu no Taisho out more on his travels, it eventually became so that Sesshomaru and I were rivals and then enemies…”  
“How do enemies become lovers?” InuYasha asked as he gave her an uninterested look.  
Maru’s face turned completely red at the mention of lovers, “I-I-I don’t know, he just suddenly…” Maru trailed off at the memory.  
InuYasha was shocked by the kitsune’s reaction, he’d never seen her make such a face, “You two were never really enemies, right?” Kagome stated with a smile, “You just didn’t see eye to eye for a very long time. Sesshomaru seems quite different now too…How has it been going since you returned to the Western Lands?”  
Maru looked at the miko for a moment as she organized her thoughts, “Well, I’m not quite sure mine or his feelings, but it is nice to have a place to call home once again and not being chased is also nice” InuYasha watched her face closely. In all the time he had known the woman, he had never seen her make such faces.  
“You are in love with him, aren’t you?” he asked. Maru looked at the man shocked by his comment, she was surprised to see his own smile, “I’m glad that you have finally found your own happiness, I was beginning to wonder if you’d grow old alone because of that personality of yours.”  
Maru chuckled, “I could say the same of you. What would I have done if Kagome hadn’t decided to love this stupid son of mine”  
“I’m not stupid, old hag! If anything you ought to worry about yourself, I’m still young!” the hanyou growled as he stood.  
“Do you even know how old I am, InuYasha?” Maru challenged as Kagome offered tea.  
“I know you are not much younger or older than Sesshomaru” he stated.  
“I’m younger than he is.”  
“If you are that old then you should hurry up and have your own kids before you get too old, since it’s obvious you like children so much”  
Maru glared at him, “I’ll have you know your father was over two thousand years old when he had you, I still have plenty of time for child bearing.”  
“I didn’t need to hear that” InuYasha stated feigning sickness.  
“Have you and Sesshomaru spoke about having children yet, Maru?” Kagome asked. Maru blushed as she looked to the now sleeping infant.  
“No, I want children, but I don’t think I could do that with him yet” Maru told the woman.  
“Why not, you’ve already done it once?”  
Maru looked away from the hanyou, “The circumstances around that time were very different from now” Maru told him as he looked at her confused, “You see there are powers in this world that I didn’t even know about until recently, be glad you married a human woman. Yokai can be very scary” she stated as she recalled everything she had learned since mating with Sesshomaru.  
“I never thought I would hear you use that word” InuYasha stated as Kagome looked up in interest.  
“How is it different, if you don’t mind me asking?” Kagome asked the woman.  
Maru stared at the woman trying to decide how to explain it without using great detail, “Well, partners can exert a certain type of…control on each other depending on whether either one or both have the right mark. Currently, I’m the only one with a mark between Sesshomaru and I” Maru told the woman as InuYasha gave a disgusted look as he tried to block out the conversation. Kagome seemed a bit confused by what the kitsune meant.  
“I’m sorry I don’t know what you mean by mark, is it like a tattoo or something?” she asked as she looked over the kitsune for any visible mark.  
“No, it is a bite mark. Some yokai bite to mark their mate and prevent another male from approaching their female. It is less common for a female to mark their mate though I’ve been hearing that it becoming more common. InuYasha is only half inu yokai so the instinct to mark isn’t as strong for him as it is with full blooded inu” she told the younger woman. Kagome’s face was a light pink at the mention.  
“Doesn’t it hurt to be bitten like that?” Kagome asked genuinely curious of the idea.  
“Um, it is typically done after that, so the body is kind of numb or preoccupied with other matters” Maru coughed slightly at the awkward air that entered the room at the mention of the topic.  
“Oh!”  
“Yes, well, on the topic of children once more. Kitsune only give birth in the summer unless they are hanyou then it might vary. My mother was a hanyou and my father was a daiyokai so I am mostly kitsune so I think I’ll probably be more like a kitsune yokai and only be with child during spring. I also still have my own concerns and feelings about starting a family” Maru stated as she stroked the infants hair.  
InuYasha narrowed his gaze at the hanyou knowing all too well what concerns she was speaking of. Kagome, however, gave a confused look, “What concerns might you have? You would surely be a wonderful mother as you already have experience birthing and raising children. I can understand it might be a bit embarrassing though” the woman stated with a blush. Maru tried her hardest to keep her composure and was glad when the children interrupted the conversation by barreling inside. Kagome stood to rush them back outside and away from the conversation at hand.   
Maru’s attention was soon drawn to InuYasha as Kagome stepped out of the hut for a moment to ensure the children were out of range. “You still have that sort of concern after all these years? You and I wouldn’t exist if everyone kept to that stupid tradition” InuYasha raged at the kitsune. Maru averted her gaze as Kagome entered the hut once more.  
“Tradition?” she asked as she returned to her seat, “What are you two talking about?”  
InuYasha turned to his wife and blurted out angrily Maru’s concern, “The old hag still believes in that dumb tradition of pure bloodlines among daiyokai. Even when my mother was alive she would talk about not wanting to get involved with others because of her own blood and all that stupid ettiquete and traditions.”  
Kagome looked surprised, “I didn’t think any one of mixed blood would feel as such. You are both yokai and human, no matter who you chose that would happen. Do you plan on never settling down because of it. I’d imagine it would be quite miserable for you since you enjoy children so much.” Kagome commented as Maru tried to conceal her face with her hair.  
After a few moments of silence Maru sighed as she faced the two, “I know it is immature of me to have such concerns, but it is something I’ve faced for many centuries. I was always present whenever Sesshomaru’s mother would bring up his mate and how she wanted him to mate a beautiful and strong inu daiyokai from a pure family. Lord Inu no Taisho had the complete opposite opnion, but being so young it stayed with me. My own father hasn’t help either in shaping my opinion…” she was cut off by InuYasha.  
“All that stuff doesn’t matter. If he cared about that shit he wouldn’t have marked you in the first place, you stupid old hag!” he exclaimed.  
Maru stared at him shocked, she had known Sesshomaru did not care of her blood but she had always thought it was n in the moment sort of feeling. She had not even paid any mind to the fact that Sesshomaru was the kind of man to put great thought into everything he did and he surely wouldn’t have mated her on just a whim. Tears threatened to fall as the kitsune contemplated the forced realization.  
Kagome placed her hand on the kitsune’s arm, drawing her attention away from her lap. The soft smile on the woman’s face warmed the hanyou’s heart, “Having known Sesshomaru for quite some time myself, I would say he wouldn’t act as he does if didn’t love you and you wouldn’t put up with it either if you didn’t have feelings for him too. Once you get better situated you should definitely talk to him about children. I’m sure he’s put much more thought into everything than you think he has.” Maru nods at the woman, giving her a small smile as InuYasha continues to angrily pout.  
“Thank you. It is embarrassing to be at my age and have to seek out such advice”  
“When you’re a recently deflowered old hag, you end up asking stupid questions” InuYasha grambled.  
“Sit boy!”  
Maru couldn’t contain her laugh despite the embarrassing jab. Her attention was soon drawn away from the quarelling couple as she noticed Sesshomaru in the doorway. His gaze was on the two, a disapproving look on his face. His eyes soon met the icy blue of Maru’s. He took in the sight of her as she gazed up at him. The corners of her eyes were wet with tears but her face showed happiness instead of sorrow. Her kimono was slightly lose as the child she was holding had fisted the fabric as the small had turn in her sleep and had started to fist and suck at the covered breast. The sight had sent satisfied feeling through the male but also an instinctive pull for the child to be replaced with his own pup. The image that flashed through his mind made him want to drag kitsune away immediately to act on the instinctual pull to impregnate his mate. The image of Maru’s stomach taut with pregnancy while nursing their most recent child almost made the yokai quiver.   
He had thought of children with his mate before, but it wasn’t until that moment that he knew he wanted a large family. He also wished for it to come sooner rather than later. He pushed his instincts to the side, however, taking Maru into account. The kitsune loved children and surely would eventually agree with him on having many children but she had yet to become too comfortable with kisses. An act much less intimate than that required to bring children into existence.  
He focused back on the kitsune as she was. He kneeled beside her and watched as her confused look turned to embarrassment as she watched his knuckle remove the child’s mouth from her breast only to have his hand rest there in its place. She hadn’t even noticed the child suckling at her breast. She wanted to move away but soon the embarrassment subsided enough for her notice the look on Sesshomaru’s face. It was a soft and gentle one, as he gave the smallest smile to the sleeping child sucking his knuckle. Maru’s embarrassment soon returned when she felt a pang of heat that she had only known from the few times they had lied together. She cleared her throat with a slight cough and turned to Kagome, “I think she might be hungry” she chuckled drawing the woman’s attention away from her glaring competition with InuYasha.  
“Oh, no. I didn’t think she’d do that to your beautiful kimono!” Kagome exclaimed as she rushed over. Sesshomaru withdrew his hand but made she to brush the hanyou breast and neck as he receded his touch. The blush decorating the kitsune’s cheek darkened as InuYasha proceeded to gag at the scene.  
“It is fine, it is an old kimono. A little drool from a child is nothing compared to what it has faced” Maru laughed as she tried to will the blush away, “We’d best be on our way back anyways, The Lord of the Western Lands already had a mountain of paperwork that I dragged him away from” she stated as she stood.  
“Oh, yes. We hope to see the two of you again soon” Kagome stated as she followed them to the door. Outside the children quickly rushed over, berating Maru with questions. They wanted her to stay longer and play like they had been accustom to when she usually visited. She smiled and promised she would stay longer on her next visit. Sesshomaru’s gaze only left the kitsune when it was drawn by the human in front of him. Kagome was making gestures toward the kitsune and the children, trying to get her message across about Maru’s want to have children.  
The human quickly stopped when Maru’s attention was drawn to her, “Is something wrong, Kagome? Do you feel well?” the hanyou asked with a concerned look.  
Kagome laughed nervously, “Oh, I am fine. There was a bug!”  
“I didn’t hear one” Maru mumbled as she stood. The finished their farewells soon. Maru was sure to tease InuYasha before she left, but left him with a hug and the demand that he behave and treat his wife well. The embarrassed inu agreed with a blush upon his face. They didn’t act like it often but there would always be that maternal bond between the two despite their usual behavior.  
Kagome only hoped that she had got her point across to Sesshomaru as she and InuYasha watched to the two leave. She hoped the look the daiyokai had given her meant he understood, but the stone faced inu was difficult to read even after many years of meeting. There was no doubt in Kagome’s mind that Sesshomaru cared for Maru but as to where his thoughts lied on the topic of starting a family, it was a mystery. However, the brief scene between the two that she had seen after Maru had drawn her attention, gave her hope that he had a similar dream to Maru’s.  
“Don’t worry, that dumbass is so helplessly intangled in that woman, it’s nauseating. They’re definitely both on the same page in that department. The getting to that point on the other hand is their problem. He’s ready to pounce and she has no idea what to think” InuYasha told his wife.  
“Oji-san is going to pounce on Maru-oba? Why would he do that? Is he being mean to Oba-chan?” their youngest son asked tugging on his father’s hakama.  
Kagome stared surprised at the young child and kneeled, “No, Maru-oba and Sesshomaru are fine. Daddy, was…” she trailed off not certain how to explain to the child what he had just heard.  
“Go play with your siblings, you don’t need to worry about those two idiots” InuYasha told the boy, who nodded happily forgetting the topic almost instantly. Kagome sighed and gave a nervous chuckle, glad she did not have to explain any further.  
“Can’t they just hurry and have kids so they can play together with our children and we can avoid these awkward conversations” Kagome sighed.  
“Maru has never been that simple” InuYasha grumbled.

The two arrived back at the castle quickly and Maru was quick to excuse herself. Sesshomaru let her run this time as he headed back to his study to work some before dinner. He couldn’t get the image of Maru with child out his mind. It was interfering with his work. He sighed and resigned from the idea of getting anything done that evening. He stood and left his study. Jaken was just outside the door, he informed the imp that he was retiring for the day, telling the imp to postpone dinner as he would be going to take a long bath.  
“Yes, my Lord!” the imp squeaked as he bowed and scurried off to inform the rest of the staff of their Lord’s orders. Sesshomaru turned and headed for the bath. He arrived and was greeted by court ladies at the entrance. Maru was in the bath, which made the idea more appealing. He asked one to bring him clothes as he entered the dressing room. Inside dressing room was another court lady, who quickly greeted him before opening the onsen door to inform Kameyo. Lady Kameyo soon exited the onsen and greeted Sesshomaru.  
“She is soaking in the bath at the moment, Lord Sesshomaru. She seems a bit flustered, did anything happen during your travels today?” the old inu asked.   
Sesshomaru removed his armor before replying to the woman, “She had a conversation with InuYasha and his wife while I visited Rin’s grave, I am not sure what they discussed. She was already flustered when I returned” he told the inu. Lady Kameyo merely nodded before she and the other court lady excused themselves to give the two privacy.  
Maru was confused by Kameyo’s disappearance, but was glad to be alone even if it was brief. Despite the rules, she sank below the water and enjoyed the heat. She had hoped the bath would help deter the heat that had not left her since its onset at the village. She knew it was not her heat as it wasn’t the season, but the image of Sesshomaru removing the child’s mouth from her breast played in her mind endlessly. Other scenarios of him with their own child played through her mind, which only served to intensify the heat in her belly.  
She soon resurfaced as being under the water made her dizzy. She heard the door to the onsen open and she turned to ask Kameyo why she had left, only to be metby the sight of Sesshomaru entering the room. Maru knew her face was already red but it felt like face was on fire as she snapped back around. She had hoped to avoid the daiyokai at least until she had calmed herself. His scent had almost made it unbearable on their journey back to the castle, and in the current situation she was having trouble keeping a clear mind. She didn’t understand what was going on with her body as she listened to him wash himself behind her. She was too busy drowning in his scent, she didn’t even notice him slip into the bath beside her. She gasped as his arm snaked around her waist and pulled her to his chest.  
He buried his nose in her hair, leaving light kisses on her scalp, she squirmed in his touch. As the heat intensified at every spot their skin touched. She closed her eyes tightly shut, but instinctively leaned into him. Her mind clouded with the desperate want to sit in his lap, to rub against him, to continue what they had been doing earlier that day by the pond. She tried to pull her thoughts away from such but was pulled back down when his hands moved down her waist and back up her back. Sesshomaru pulled back, and gazed at rosy face. Her breath hitched in her throat, the look in his eyes was making her world spin.   
Sesshomaru leaned closer, she thought he would kiss her but stopped just a breath away. She wondered if it was his way of asking her permission. Maru could no longer stand it. She leaned forward pressing into him firmly as they kissed. It wasn’t enough, she wanted to deepen the kiss but inexperience left her clueless and her cloudy mind was no help. She could feel instinct creeping up and sending her reasoning out the window. The heat was unbearable, and she pondered if letting her instincts take over would lead to the relief she so desperately needed.  
Sesshomaru leaned deeper into the kiss, one of his hands leaving her waist to tangle in the hanyou’s pale locks. It wasn’t until he pulled her hair away from his neck that he smelled the sweet and intense scent. He pulled away from the kitsune, a whimper leaving her quivering lips. She was completely gone to the heat. It was completely out of season. Kitsune went into heat in winter not summer, but the intense smell was no mistake.   
Maru had given in to her instincts. Sesshomaru stroked her head and face as she panted. She moved into his lap, attempting to get closer. He wondered if being around InuYasha’s newborn had triggered her heat and how much of it she would remember. His attention was brought back to the kitsune as she whimpered leaning into his neck. She was scenting and revealing in the pleasure of his scent. He could feel the light grinding of her hips on his leg. She was too far gone. He grabbed her and stood from the bath. She would surely faint if they continued in the hot water. In the dressing room he quickly dressed and threw her yukata around her, not even bothering to towel either of them off.   
The court ladies were surprised when he exited with Maru sparsely dressed in his arms. “No one is to come to our room” he told Lady Kameyo as he passed. Many of the women’s faces were painted pink as they recognized the scent coming from the Lady they tended to.  
“Yes, my Lord. I’ll be sure to keep the corridor empty for the night” she bowed as the daiyokai continued on with acknowledgment as he quickly walked to their room. He could feel her claws tighten at the fabric on his chest, her pants heavier and more frequent.  
She called his name and he silenced her with a kiss, which she was all to happy to lean into. When he pulled away, her eyes bore into his, “Please, hurry. It hurts so much” she begged as she leaned into his neck her teeth lightly tugging at the skin. “I want to have your child. I don’t want to wait anymore” she cried. His grip tightened around her. He knew it was the heat that was making her so bold, but knew the truth behind it. It had been so obvious in her fondness of children, how she had been almost demanding in wanting to hold InuYasha’s child, and the content on her face as her wish came true. The thought of giving her what she wanted made him wild inside as his pace quickened.  
Even though she had yet to verbally voice her feelings, it was all too obvious in her actions. She would not have kissed him earlier that day if she did not feel the same. It was not like her. She had always been true to herself. She never acted on a whim, it was something they shared in common. He pulled the door to their room open so hard, it almost broke. He quickly closed it and went to work removing the fabric covering them both. The yukata were both quckly disposed of as he loomed above the bare kitsune. Her body was flushed, her eyes teary but the desire behind them gleamed through. Her thighs were tightly clamped together, but Sesshomaru knew why, he could smell her wetness permeating the air. Her heat was barreling toward full force.  
“Please, do something” she begged him as he continued to take her in. She was griping at her breasts, her nipples were hard little buds that even in her lost state, she was trying to conceal herself. She was lost to the heat but still as modest as ever.  
“Don’t fret, I will take care of you. It will subside soon” he told her as he kissed her forehead. She nodded and whimpered at the reaction the kiss caused her body. Sesshomaru was quick to go to work. His hands touch every part of her while he planted kiss all over her body. Her panting was quickly turning to gasps and moans. He laped his tongue over the mark once more before his hands moved to her breasts, slipping beneath her own to take the pert buds between his fingers. He groped her breast and twisted her nipples until wonderful noises left her lips, aging him on. He trailed kisses from her collarbone to her pert nipple. He kissed it lightly before taking it into his mouth. He sucked and reveled in the pleasurable sounds she made in return.  
He would go slow in making love to her even if she wouldn’t remember the night’s events. He would treat her then just as he would have if she was aware. Slow, gentle, loving until she begged for his touch. His ministrations were causing the kitsune to rub her thighs together to obtain some relief. He smirked as he left the abused and red nipple to give the other the same attention. The same breast that had been nibbled by the babe earlier that day was now between his teeth, erecting unimaginable noises from his mate. He could on imagine his mate holding their child and letting it suckle the small bud in hunger.  
The thought made his hips ache. He wanted to mate her then but he would wait. He wanted to draw out as long as possible even if it wouldn’t be over after just one time. Whimpers peppered between her gasps and moans as she gripped at his hair. She pulling him closer but at the same time pushing him. Her hands soon gave up on such as they traveled down his back. He did not pay much mind to it until he felt her pulling his hips as lifted her own to met him. He let out a growl as he pushed her further into the futon. He sucked hard at the nipple as he grinded his hips into her.   
She gasped as her hands returned to his hair, temporarily satisfied. Her face lifted as she continued to scent him, raking her teeth across his neck, sending her message of want and need. He pulled away from her nipple and mouth sucking at his neck. He pulled her hips further into his and thrusted hard and fast. Her gasps and moan were music to his ears as he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before riddling his kisses all the way down her body. She spread her legs instinctively as he came closer to her opening. She whined when he stopped just above her entrance.  
He looked up into those eyes so full of want and pleasure, he slowly leaned down placing kisses anywhere but her entrance. She begged and writhed below him until his mouth finally came to rest there. Her labored breathing quickened as he licked her wet entrance before stopping at her clitoris. It was there that he wrapped his lips around the red bud and sucked until she was crying from the pleasure. He soon put a finger to her entrance and she thrusting down, trying to slip it into her. She was growing impatient with his slow pace. He put an arm on her hips as he continued to abuse her flowering bud, pushing his finger in slowly and setting a slow pace.  
“Please…i-i-it’s not enough. I-It hurts” she begged shakily between moans. He complied with her begging and inserted another digit. She groaned, her hand pulling at his hair as he picked up the pace just a bit more. It wasn’t long before he had a third finger inside her. He leaned back slipping her knee over his shoulder as he slowly pumped in and out. Tears were streaming down her face as she was drowning in the pleasure.  
“Please, Sesshomaru, I don’t want it” she begged.  
He thrusted his fingers into her abruptly earning a groan, “Tell me, what it is that you want?” he asked her as he slowly pulled out of her.  
She whimpered at the emptiness inside, “I-I-I w-w-w-want…” she trailed off panting as the heat finally settled in full force in her body, she swallowed before continuing, “your knot.”  
Sesshomaru almost couldn’t contain himself at the request as he growled and plunged the digits back into her at an ungodly speed. Her moans grew terribly loud as she cried, “No, please. It’s not enough!”  
He did not stop until she was tightening around his hand as she finally reached her climax. She sank into the futon, quivering at the aftershocks. Curling into a ball she panted for several moments before searing eyes met his, the lust behind them was like nothing he had seen before as her eyes took in his body before settling on his nether regions. He grabbed her chin, pulling her gaze to his face as he slipped into her hot mouth. She moaned into the passionate kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him into her. He felt legs spread underneath him. He was at his limit, he couldn’t fight against her demands much longer. He almost lost it when she grabbed him and rubbed against her entrance.  
“Please…” she begged as she nibbled his ear, “I want it…inside” she went on as her other hand roamed his body, he could feel her light thrusts slowly pulling him inside her warm folds. “P-P-Please, I want your seed so bad I can’t stand it.”  
He was gone at that, he plowed into her as she screamed her approval. The loving and gentle touches were gone and replaced with the animalistic fucking characteristic of heats. Her moans and gasps were frequently interrupted with her approval and demands. She begged for his knot as she trembled beneath him, she begged him to impregnate her as she rocked her hips against his thrusts. Her nails dug into his back as she leaned up to bury her face in his neck. She licked and sucked at the scent gland just below his ear. It wasn’t long before he felt her teeth sink in and the breathy whisper declaring he was hers.   
He gripped her tighter as he rammed into her velvety folds. She screamed in pleasure as she reached a second climax, but it did not stop her begging. He would give it to her. She would carry his child, he would make sure of it. He would release so deeply inside her again and again until her womb was overflowing with his seed. He thrusted forward once more, burying himself deep within her as she sighed and gave approving whimpers as she tightened around his knot. His release was long and afterward he slumped against her as she peppered his neck and cheek with kisses. He rolled over onto his back pulling her with him. They would be tied together for a long while, by the time it subsided, she would be ready once again. She laid on his chest as her breathing began to return to normal. Her face buried in his neck still. His hand rubbed gently at her back. The next time he would be gentler as he had intended to begin with, he wouldn’t let her begging overcome him again.   
They would rest for now. He would enjoy her now, the night was long, by morning she would be trying to run away. She would without a doubt be embarrassed by her heat and the acts they had committed.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Maru awoke the next morning to the bright sun lighting the dark room. She ached but felt content. She wondered if she had fainted in the bath. She was tired even though she was sure she had slept so long. Embarrassing dreams had plagued her all night but she had not woken. She felt uncomfortable as the futon felt odd as she came too. It was lumpy and she felt like her legs were hanging off all the while something was pressed up against her womanhood. The futon groaned.  
Futons don’t groan. Fully awake she sat up straight, the object pressing her nether regions pushed farther inside her. “Don’t move like that, it’s still sensitive. It won’t go down if you keep moving” she heard Sesshomaru’s voice and looked below her as he rubbed his eyes with one hand. The other gripped at her hip. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked down at him. He was completely naked and doused in sweat. His hair was a mess. She felt her whole body heat up as she looked down at her own naked body and to what Sesshomaru had complained of. They were attached at the hips, the warmth inside her was him. Filling her with his knot, that had yet to subside. The dreams weren’t dreams.  
His eyes finally focused on her. His hand reached up and pulled her down by her neck. He nuzzled the mark he had left on her several months ago as he rubbed against her scent gland. It sent shivers down her body, she froze when his breath fell on her ear. “So you’ve finally woken up. I guess you won’t be running away as I expected” he whispered as her hands tightened into fists. “Your heat has subsided enough for you to be conscious, but your scent says it’s not over just yet” he continued.  
His hands ran over her body causing goosebumps to follow hi path. His hands came to rest on her bottom as another ventured further resting against where they were connected. “Do you remember anything?” he asked as he rubbed against her. His hand soon returning to her bottom. His hips rocked against hers and she blushed at the moan that it caused. She could feel the familiar heat from yesterday pooling in her stomach once again but this time she didn’t feel so empty. She felt full, she could feel the slight bulge in her abdomen. They had done it so many times that the fullness was causing her stomach to bulge slightly.   
She was brought back to Sesshomaru’s questions as he rocked their hips together once more. She buried her red face in his neck, “I remember some of it” she whispered. He gave a light growl and forced her hips down into hers more, “Ah, wait don’t do that. I…” her breath left her as she felt it swell.  
His fingers gripped her tightly as he continued. She buried her face deep in his neck to conceal herself. She had only just learned kiss him on her own yesterday and now they were locked together after a heat filled night she barely remembered. Her heat wasn’t due until winter. She had hoped to slowly lead to this before her heat. She wanted to do this consciously on her own not in the rage of heated instinct.   
He was right. It wasn’t over. She wanted more, but she would not voice that to Sesshomaru. She did not have to though as it was evident in her scent. “I had wanted to go slow and do it once you were ready” he stated as he continued rocking their hips together. Maru moaned into his ear as she felt the heat intensify more, “It seems that nature wouldn’t allow it to wait” he stated as he turned and kissed the side of her head. She wanted to kiss him too. She was so embarrassed but she wanted to so badly.  
She had been denying herself for so long due to embarrassment. She knew Sesshomaru did not care. She knew his feelings. It was evident in his statement. She had to tell him. She had to concur this fear. She had to admit it to herself. “I love you”  
Everything seemed to stop. She buried her head deeper in his neck. It was like the whole world had stopped. Suddenly she was on her back staring up at Sesshomaru, “You’re too cunning” he stated before grinding their hips together with so much force that Maru thought she might pass out from the pleasure. She tried to bite back the moans as he leaned down and took her mouth, pinning her hands to the futon.  
He pulled back slightly, “You seduce me and then run away only to come back to me with something else. Your face is always red when you kiss me and always go to turn away and now after all this. You finally want to say that” Maru gripped his neck. She left any care about her loud moans behind her as she wrapped her legs around him.  
“Instead of scolding me, you should give your reply” she stated as he slammed into her so hard she was seeing stars.  
“Do I really need to say it after everything that has happened. I’m so in love with you I can’t even focus on my work. Or stop to care about what the staff see” he stated as he pulled at her arms. She let go of his neck, falling back onto the futon staring up at him.  
They were both panting as they stared into each other’s eyes, “We haven’t even talked about what we want when it comes to starting a family” she stated between pants.  
He smirked at her leaning down closer to her face, “What is there to talk about. I want as many children as you’ll give me” he stated as he began to rock into her again.  
“Ah! Sesshomaru” she cried as he kissed the moan from her lips.  
“I want to see you carry my child, touch your swollen belly and take you again, watch you as you give them the milk the so hungrily want, and then fill you once again with my seed” he whispered into her ear as he ravaged her neck.   
She climaxed soon after that, panting as he finally reached the edge he was looking for. He groaned as he released what little cum he could past his knot into her before pulling her with him onto his back, “Don’t move this time, I can’t do that again” he panted as she settled on his chest.  
She nodded, resting her red face on his chest, occasionally clenching when he pulsed inside her. It did not seem long before the swelling had subsided enough for him to pull out. She gasped and moaned as he did. The rush of wetness between her legs cause her to clamp them tightly shut as Sesshomaru’s cum began to rush out of her. Sesshomaru grabbed her leg and pulled it over his hip as he settled on his side. He pulled her to his chest his eyes closed. He looked exhausted.   
He leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss, “Go to sleep. You might not remember the whole night, but you must also be exhausted” he stated sleepily. She nodded, trying to push back the blush. She wondered if she could sleep as more of the cum rushed out of her in their current position. Soon enough it stopped and the exhaustion hit her. Sesshomaru was long gone into the dream world as she followed suit.

She was awoken later that evening to a hand running through her hair. She opened her eyes to meet amber orbs. She leaned forward sleepily and kissed the yokai. His grip on her waist tightened as he deepened the kiss. She followed suit, letting her tongue wrestle and dance with his. When they separated she pushed her head into his neck nuzzling the mark she had left on him. He stroked her hair lovingly.  
“We should go bath and attend dinner” he told her and she nodded. Whining when he pulled away and stood. He gave her the small smile that she knew belonged to her as he began to dress. She went to stand only to find herself flat against the futon. She heard a laugh escape Sesshomaru as she sat up. She tried crawling to wall on shaky legs.  
Sesshomaru offered his hand, “No, I can stand on my own!” she exclaimed as she tried to pull herself up with the help of the wall. She managed to stand but upon taking a step, her legs gave way, she fell into waiting arms. She tried to stable herself but froze as wetness trailed down her thighs.  
Sesshomaru smirked as his hand tugged at her bottom, allowing more to flow out, “There is still so much inside” he practically purred into her ear.   
She trembled, a blush raging across her cheeks, “The bath, let’s go” she stated as she attempted to push the yokai. He laughed once more. She had never heard him laugh so much, at least not since they were children, of course it would be at her expense.   
“Would you like to go like this?” he chuckled as his hands ran over her body.  
“Of course not!”  
“You can’t even walk after it all. Do you know how satisfying that is?” he stated as he pulled her closer.  
“No, we can’t. You said so earlier” she exclaimed as he lifted her into his arms. He warried her over to the closet, allowing her to lean on the wall as he helped her dress.  
“There is plenty of time to make love. I look forward to seeing you like this frequently” he stated nipping at the mark on her neck as he secured the yukata.   
Maru pouted at him as he chuckled and kissed her once more, “I’d like to be able to leave the room on my own sometimes” she stated as he scooped her back up into her arms.   
“I’m afraid I can’t allow that too often” he stated as he closed the door behind them.  
“Two days of not doing any work, I’d say I’ll have several days of walking on my own ahead of me” she stated with a sly smile.  
“Or so you think” she blush and hit his chest which rumbled with laughter. Maru was shocked when she caught Kameyo’s scent approaching.  
“I see all is we with you, my Lord. Lady Maru as well” she stated as Maru hid her embarrassed face in the yokai’s chest. She didn’t know how she would face the old inu, or anyone for that matter. Everyone in the castle surely knew by now that she had gone into heat, and Sesshomaru had locked himself away with her all night and day. She was sure the smell was strong and the scent of him occasionally spilling from her had probably premeated the hall.  
“Everything is fine now, have the kitchen staff begin dinner. We will be in the bath for a while” he told her as he continued on his way.  
“Yes, my Lord. Dinner will be ready shortly. Would you like to dine in your room tonight?”  
“Yes”

“No, don’t do that” Maru exclaimed as she tried to swat Sesshomaru’s hand away. He had her bent over a stool, his fingers spreading her entrance to remove the excessive amount of cum within her.  
“It’ll keep coming out when you least expect it if you don’t remove it now. You can’t get in the bath like this, you’ll dirty the water” he stated as he put another finger inside.  
“It’s your fault for releasing so much inside!” she exclaimed as she gasped as hisfinger exited her along with more fluids, “Stop, you’re going to make my heat start again” she groaned.  
Sesshomaru’s fingers delved in again as he leaned over her, his other hand coming to rest on her still swollen abdomen, “That’s not your heat. That is called pleasure, you’re already wanting it again even after a satisfied you all night, what a sly fox you are” he whispered into her ear as he fucked her with his fingers.  
“No, I can’t do it anymore” she moaned. She wanted so desperately to grind her hips back, but she knew if she enticed him more then there would only be more cum inside her that would have to be released, “That would defeat the purpose of a bath”  
“We could clean you up again right away” he growled as he removed his fingers to rub his member against her. She instinctively pushed back against him. The growl she received was pleasurable to her ears.  
“Please be gentle” she begged as she gave into the feeling. She reached back tangling her hand into his hair as he leaned in to nibbled and leave marks on her neck and shoulder.  
He continued rubbing against her as she panted and whimpered her want. She had never imagined getting to this point with Sesshomaru. She wanted him so badly now, even with her heat gone. It was addictive. Unlike the first time, she couldn’t get enough. She loved him, and she wanted him to do with her as he pleased. She wanted him to only desire her and she was content with the mark she had left. Her only regret was that she was not conscious when she had done so.  
Her thoughts turned to what would come of their mating. She hoped desperately for a child, but one had not come from her first heat. That one had even been in the right season. This one was not in season. It saddened her to think a child would not come of it.  
Sesshomaru could smell her disappointment, “What bothers you, Maru?” he asked as he nipped at her scent gland. She moaned at the bite, wanting his member to slip inside her desperately.  
“This heat is out of season, and wasn’t with child when we mated” she gasped as he thrusted hard, “What if I’m not with child again this time?”  
Sesshomaru growled, “Then I will fill you every night until you are”   
She moaned and reached between. She remembered she had done so during her heat. It had made him mad with desire, and she wanted him to stop teasing her with just the rubbing and enter her, “Then stop teasing and get to work. I want to be pregnant with your child soon” she stated as she grabbed him and pushed back onto him. She had managed to get him halfway in. She could feel him bite her shoulder and she winced at the pain. It did not deter her as she rocked back into him in an attempt to get him deeper. He soon released her and leaned back.  
“You want it so bad, that you are breeding yourself on me” he stated as his hands found her hips, “I’ll keep my promise” he pushed fully into her, caressing her hips gently as he pulled back out. He continued slow and gentle as she met his thrusts eagerly. It was lovely. It was loving and gentle, and exactly how she wanted to be loved.   
Soon he stilled inside her, she turned to question him, but was turned and lifted. She immediately wrapped her arms and legs around him as he headed for the bath, “We haven’t bathed yet, the water will get dirty” she stated gasping at the feeling of him inside her as he walked.   
“A new bath can be drawn” he stated as he sat down with her in his lap, “Move” he told her as his hands found her hips again.  
“What?”  
“I want to see you pleasure yourself, move your hips” he stated guiding her hips up until the tip was the only thing inside her before guiding her back down, “I want to see your embarrassed face as I release my seed inside you” he told her as he leaned forward and took her nipple in his mouth. She gasped as he hips followed his guiding hands. She picked up the pace, unable to stand the slowness. She wanted it to be gentle, but the need for satisfaction cause her to lose that. She balanced herself with her hands on his shoulders as she continued her fast, sporadic thrusts. Her moans filled the bath, intermingling with his groans and growls. Neither of them lasted long as his knot entered her and his release spilled inside. She collapsed on his chest, panting as she reveled in her climax and the warmth filling her.  
“I don’t think I’ll mind doing it every night even after I am with child” she stated as she wrapped her arms around his broad back. Sesshomaru pebbled her neck with kisses until she turned her head and leaned into the affection. Kissing while they were joined together was almost as pleasurable as the actual act.   
The afterglow soon subsided and Sesshomaru helped her lift off of his deflated knot, cum rushing out and into the water. Maru chuckled as she sat down on the edge of the bath. “I told you the water would get dirty”  
He smiled at her as he exited the bath, “Let’s hurry and clean up. Kameyo will scold us if we take too long”  
“Like she did whenever I used to pull you into the pond” he kissed and she gave a loving smile despite the blush on her face.  
“If you were to do that now, I would probably take you without concern for who might see” he stated as he helped her stand.  
“I’d rather not let everyone who helped raise us see us making love” she said a slight frown pulling at her lips.  
“Then you shouldn’t go swimming in the pond” he told her as they both sat down to bath.  
“As long as I evade you, no one will have to see anything.”

The next few days consisted of Sesshomaru working hard to catch up on his work, while Maru pestered him until she got the affection she so desired, or irritated him until he kicked her out. It all depended on her goal. Sesshomaru kept his promise of taking her every night despite Maru’s protest that she had not actually wanted it to be as such. The days were full of laughter and love. Maru never wanted that to change though she would enjoy a few children to share the happiness with.  
That all soon came to a hault when Sesshomaru was called away to a distant land for a diplomatic meeting. She begged him not to go, but he told her he would be gone for a few days and asked her to be strong. She eventually agreed bring up their promise that he could not fulfill while he was gone. He had given a chuckle before kissing her, promising to make for every night missed upon his return. She had smiled and hugged him tightly before he left.  
Not long after his departure, however, she was heading outside the castle wall, Jaken tailing behind her, yelling about rules and spewing profanities about her stubbornness. “Calm down, Jaken. The garden right next to the wall, I have Seinojiga so everything will be fine” she told the imp as she held up the nodachi.  
“You haven’t done any sparing in weeks. Even a weak demon could overpower you right now, and what if you are with child! You could be endangering the next heir to the Western Lands!” he screamed not happy with her reply. She rolled her eyes at the imp as she tended to her garden. It was simple garden of wild flowers and herbs, she didn’t have to tend to it much for it to flourish. The imp soon cooled off and sat down with his back against the castle wall. Maru wasn’t very far into collecting the herbs and flowers ready for harvest before she sensed the presence of a powerful daiyokai approaching from the south. She tried to brush it off, thinking the yokai would change course.   
Maru stands and turns as the demon emerges from the woods. Jaken jumps up and squaks, “I told you this was a bad idea!”   
The man didn’t seem like he was there to harm them. He had long black hair and wore an exquisite kimono and hakama, he was without a doubt from a high ranking family. He had an air of authority and arrogance. His icy blue eyes came to rest on Maru as Jaken ran to be infront of the hanyou to fulfill his duty of protecting his master’s mate.  
“Jaken, really?” Maru groaned. Her carefree attitude was an illusion as she was always sure of where and what the other yokai was doing. This daiyokai was different from any other she had met. He was more powerful than even Lord Inu no Taisho. He was still very evidently a fox.  
“Are you Maru, daughter of Eri and Inari Lord of the Northern Lands?” he asked her.  
“And if I’m not?” she asked as she brushed him off. His eyes narrowed at her attitude.  
“I’ll assume that you are her. You live up to your reputation of ill manners. I am Isao, eldest son of Eri and a kitsune kami. Your elder half brother” Maru’s face darkened as narrowed her eyes at him. She stepped forward, kicking Jaken back as she drew her nodachi. She received a smirk from the older yokai. “I haven’t come to battle you. You’d lose anyways, younger sister. I’ve taken an oath of peace since beginning my training with father. Kami aren’t much for fighting, unless you’re a god of war” he told her.  
Maru snarled at him, “Then why have you come, I’ve never met a relative with good intentions”  
He glared at her, “Calm yourself. I’m not like your father. I was sent here by my father to retrieve you. He said it is time you fulfill the prophecy our mother left to you”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Our mother was blessed, cursed in my opinion, to bear a child of prophecy. You see we have many brothers, some are my full blooded brother while others are the sons of other demons and humans. You are the youngest out of us all. My father and Eri fell in love ago but it wasn’t long before the prophecy came to pass and she left. Father was never destined to be your father despite their wishes. Mother searched for your father years and unfortunately, Inari was destined to be your father. With mother gone he abandoned you, ignorant of your destiny. Father lead the Western Lord to you, the only daughter he and Eri have. It is now time for you to fulfill the prophecy mother so desperately tried to fulfill in your place”   
“You want me to believe that bullshit! I killed my mother and was forced upon my Lord. Now I’m some amazing being that is going to change the world. Go find some idiot that will believe that shit” Maru told him angrily turning to head for the gate.  
“You may not believe it, but you will return with me. Father, will have my head otherwise. Aren’t you even the slightest bit interested in our mother’s past. Bunmaru couldn’t tell you everything about her” This caught the hanyou’s attention as she turned to the yokai.  
“What do you know about my aunt?” she asked.  
“You need only come meet father to understand it all” She stared at him for a moment. She contemplated it for a moment. She had always wanted to know more, Bunmaru had sated a small part but this yokai offered much more.  
She looked at the castle, “I need to grab a few things before we leave” she stated as she sheathed her sword and headed for the gate.  
“Lady Maru! Are you sane?” Jaken squaked grabbing onto her kimono, “If Lord Sesshomaru returns and finds that his mate has left with another male yokai. He’ll…I’ll need a kami’s blessing to live through that”  
“You will live, Jaken, you are coming with me anyways” the imp was not satisfied with that answer as he gave more protests as he pulled at her kimono. The glare that she gave him sent terror through him all the way to his bones. He quieted then. Her glare was almost as terrifying as Lord Sesshomaru’s.   
Maru entered the castle while Jaken yelled at Isao about not being allowed to enter or the wrath of Lord Sesshomaru would not be sated by Maru’s safe return. Maru ignored him as she quickly gathered her things. She quickly wrote a letter and left it Kameyo.  
“My Lady, the Lord will be quite upset if he returns and I give him this” Kameyo told her, a disapproving gaze landing on the letter in her hands.  
“I know, but there are things that I need to know. I’ll try to return before he does so you won’t have to face him with it. I have to go do this” the old inu sighed but nodded.  
“Once again I have to watch you leave. My old heart can’t take much more of that, child” Maru held her hands.  
“I hope this will be the last time, I hate to leave again” she smiled at the old inu before releasing her hands and throwing her scroll over her shoulder. The three left after a few more short goodbyes and Kameyo telling Jaken he better not return unless he had Lay Maru.  
“The staff seem quite fond of their Lady” Isao commented as he led the way.  
“I was raised in these lands. Court Lady Kameyo has watched over me since Lord Inu no Taisho brought me back with him. I’m a well-loved pest” she stated as Jaken accidentally gave nod of agreement, “No one told you to agree, Jaken. I’m not as much of a pest now days.”  
“You say that as we leave the castle without Lord Sesshomaru’s approval” he grumbled. She pouted at him as the older yokai chuckled.

Maru was confused as they approached her aunt’s shrine, “I thought we were going to meet your father, not my aunt?” she asks him as they climb the stairs to the shrines entrance.  
“We are, I told you father is a kami. Just because we didn’t meet on your last visit doesn’t mean I don’t live here” he told her as they reached the top of the stairs.   
“I hate my family” she complained as they approached the shrine. Bunmaru was waiting for them. “Why didn’t we discuss this last time?” she asked her aunt as they entered the shrine.  
“It was not the right time. I hear your romance is going well. It makes me so happy to hear, you must let me know when you marry or a child is on the way!” she told her niece, who looked away blushing at her aunt’s statements.   
Bunmaru stopped at the entrance of the haiden, grabbing Jaken, “Now, now little imp. You can’t go in there” she told the toad as he flailed about.  
“Lady Maru, I came all this way only to watch go off with a strange yokai on your own!” he yelled as he continued to struggle.  
“It can’t be helped, Jaken, behave. I’ll be back soon” she told the imp as she entered. More than unhappy when she faced the same kami from before.  
She settled on a zabuton next to Isao, “It is good to see you again, Father” Isao greated the kami with a respectful bow. Maru was tempted to follow his example, but was far too angry to follow formalities.  
The kami greeted his son before turning to the sour faced hanyou, “Maru, you look well” he stated with a smile.  
“If there is such a thing as the right, I’d say now is the worst you could have possibly picked” she stated as the kami chuckled.  
“It may indeed seem that way to you”   
“I don’t understand why this couldn’t be brought up the last time I was here”  
“It was not the time and you did not ask. There were several events that had to happen before you were ready to face the prophecy. Your honesty with your mate was one of them” he told her and her face heated up.  
“That shouldn’t matter. What is your name anyways, you never gave it last time?” she asks as she looks away from the two men.  
“You know my name, just not as mine. Another fox daiyokai you know shares my name” he told her as she stared at him blankly. She wasn’t interested in these games as she thought about the names of kami she knew and the kitsune daiyokai she knew.  
“You’ve got to be…Inari” she groaned.  
The kami smiled, “Yes, I am Inari, god of fertility and rice! I was Eri’s first husband” he said happily.   
“If you are the god fertility then why did my mother have to leave you to have me?” she was confused. How could the god of fertility not be the father of a child of prophecy? Having many children was obviously his, Bunmaru, and Eri’s strong suits.   
“Your birth was necessary and I was not destined to be your father, it is as simple as that. A greater kami than myself made that decision” he told her as she shifted uncomfortably in seat. “You had to be a girl, I could only give Eri sons. She searched through so many great yokai, humans, and even hanyou, but they were all sons. It saddened Eri greatly as she would have to leave her children. She’d have to fake her death frequently doomed to only see her sons in the realm of dreams. Every time she returned to me full of sorrow, and we would try in vain to have a daughter. When you were finally born, I was so happy. It was expected that Eri would pass with your birth, we were both prepared for the possibility, but I had not expected your father to abandon you. Only one of his clan could be so blind to the greatness you held within your tiny body. She wanted nothing more than be with all her children. She misses you all dearly” he stated.  
“You talk like she is still alive” Maru stated raising a questioning brow at the kami.  
“Unfortunately she no longer exists in the realm of the living. As a kami, I can see her often in the realm of the dead. She asks about all our children frequently. Eri has more children than I, but any child of my wife’s is also mine. It would make me quite happy if you also called me father. It might not appeal to you due to your history with your physical father” he smiled at her and she returned the gesture an awkward smile of her own, “No need to rush. I came to this shrine long ago. Bunmaru had requested I visit on behalf of the previous kami. I wasn’t the first to know of the prophecy. Eri and I were fated to meet while she was a miko here. Now as for the actual prophecy, you were born to restore balance to the world. Your human brothers’ descendants are causing trouble as their demonic traits begin to surface. You are to solve not only that problem but also the current imbalance between yokai and humans. As a hanyou, when you walk through a village you aren’t known in, what happens?” he asked her as she blinked at him. So she was fixing kami mistakes and answering stupid questions.  
“That’s well known. Hanyou are hated among humans and yokai alike. It’s about the only thing they can agree on besides hating each other” she stated as he smiled and nodded.  
“Yes, you are to teach humans and yokai to coexist. You are blessed with the talent for that” he told her.  
She looked to Isao then Inari, “You’ve got to be kidding me” she stood leaving the room. On her way out she grabbed Jaken, “We’re going now” as she rushed out. She didn’t make it far. She bumped into a barrier right infront of the stairs, the force throwing her back and onto her back. She looked up her aunt angrily, “Really?!” she yelled as she sat up, “There is something fucking wrong with you damn gods. I just found happiness, haven’t I gone through enough hell for your entertainment. I lost my mother, my father hated me, my lord was killed infront of my eyes, his mate also died infront of me, I had to give up the closest thing I’ve ever had to a child, the man I loved hated me for centuries, I’ve been through the ringer more than once. What more do you want from me?” tears were streaming down her face as she clutched Jaken close. The imp had no idea what to do. He looked back and forth between the hanyou and her family.  
“Lady Maru, would like to return to her home in the Western Lands, you have no right to keep her!” Jaken squaked in her defense.  
“Thank you, Jaken” she told him as her grip tightened.  
“Maru, we don’t want to hurt you. We would have never chosen this life for you. It wasn’t our choice, but we are held by fate just as you are” Bunmaru told her attempting to reason with the hanyou.  
“I don’t care, fuck fate! I just want to go home. Let down the barrier or I’ll break it” she yelled as she summoned the only sword capable of such against her aunt’s barriers; Sounga.  
“Maru, don’t! You’ll only hurt yourself” Bunmaru yelled.  
“That’s enough” Isao stated as he approached the hanyou as she raised her sword to strike the barrier. She didn’t get to hold her threat as her vision went black as her brother incapacitated her with a strike to a pressure point. Jaken fell the ground as the kitsune went limp in Isao’s arms.  
“Lady Maru!” the exclaimed as Bunmaru quickly grabbed the imp before he got into trouble. “You promised no harm would come to my Lady”  
“That was before she decided to be stupid and almost kill herself” Isao told the imp as he picked up the hanyou.  
“It is still unacceptable, my Lady may be with child. Handling her so roughly could injure her and the child” the imp squaked as he struggled in the hold Bunmaru had on him.  
“She is not with child. She won’t be able to conceive a child from your Lord unless she completes the task given to her. It’s what the gods have decided. There is nothing any of us can do” he yelled at the imp as he left, carrying the unconscious hanyou with him.  
“Lady Maru!” the imp cried as tears brimmed his eyes.

Maru awoke with a start as she sat up in a soft futon. She looked around the dimly lit room to see her aunt making a flower arrangement. Her aunt glanced at her briefly, “You’re finally awake. I do hope you’ve calmed down now”  
“Yeah, I guess you could say that.” She told her aunt as she turned away, “More like given up all hope” she murmured under her breath.  
Her aunt was glaring at her as she sighed, “Maru, don’t be like that.”  
“Well, if you have any suggestions on how to change this, I’m all ears” she told the woman flopping over on to her stomach.  
Bunmaru looked off in deep thought before turning back to her task at hand, “You could have a child, but it would have to be with a yokai much more powerful than Sesshomaru” she told her.  
“Any suggestions, I’m in quite the predicament at the moment”  
Her aunt stopped briefly before answering, “The most powerful yokai I have ever met is Isao. You won’t find one powerful than him, unless you find the child of a kami more powerful than Inari. I haven’t heard of any of them having children either” she told her niece.  
Maru buried her face into her pillow, letting out a loud groan, “He’s my brother”  
“Incest is common among kami” she stated simply.  
Maru groaned and rolled around the futon for a moment before standing. Bunmaru looked at her suspiciously, “You’ll know before I even make it to stairs if I try to leave. I’m just going for a walk” she stated as she headed for the door.  
“Don’t be dumb, Maru” she told her as the hanyou closed the door.   
Maru walked around the shrine for quite some time. She finally found Isao sitting in the gazebo overhanging the pond. She sat down next to him hanging her feet over the edge. She looksat him and then follows his gaze up to the waxing moon. They sit there in silence for a long time. Isao occasionally glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. He sighed, “Are you done being a brat?” he asked her.  
“Are you done being an ass?” she returned as she turned and looked at him.  
“What do you want, Maru?” he groaned as her gaze turned back to the moon. He wondered how he had ended up with such a childish sister as he watched her hair be blown away from her face by the gentle breeze.  
“What do you think of birthing another child of prophecy?” she asked him as she looked down at the pond.  
“It’s possible, the father would have to be very powerful” he stated as he glanced at her, he sighed, “You want to ask for my help in that, right?”  
Maru nodded. She gasped as she was pushed down. She looked up at Isao looming over her as he pinned wrists to the ground. He leaned forward nuzzling her neck, Maru gave no reaction except a blush, it wasn’t the same as when Sessomaru did it, “I don’t mind. I would treat you well”  
Maru turned her head away, “I don’t want to be in this position but you are also my brother” she stated.  
Isao let her go and sat back up, “Sesshomaru grew up with you like a brother yet you are mates”  
“We never saw each other as siblings once we grew up”  
“We are only strangers. If I had not told you we were siblings, you would have never known”  
“It is still different” Maru stated as she slowly sat up, avoiding the male’s gaze.  
Isao smiled at the hanyou as he pulled her hair away from her face, “It’s different because you are in love with your mate. You hesitate because don’t want to betray him even if it is for your happiness together”  
“Yeah, you’re right” Isao could see the faintest smile on her face. He patted her head.  
“Tough it out with the prophecy so you can be happy with your mate once it is all over. Mother, would have wanted it that way” Isao was surprised when she leaned her head on his shoulder.  
“You’re pretty good at this older brother thing” she told him as they sat there in silence for the remainder of the night until they both retired to their rooms.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Maru and Jaken could feel Sesshomaru’s rage as they approached the distant castle. Maru was tempted to tease Jaken as he was gripping her kimono tightly and shaking in his boots, but decided against as she knew most of the rage would be directed at her. The imp had little to worry about except a possible scolding for his Lord. Isao had traveled with them until they reached the Western Lands before heading his own way to fulfill another assignment given to him by his father. However, it wouldn’t be long before she saw him again. She dreaded their next meeting and she knew the knowledge would only anger Sesshomaru even more.   
The two were greeted at the gate by Court Lady Kameyo and several other court ladies, “Welcome back, Lady Maru, Master Jaken” the old inu greeted them as they all bowed to the returning Lady and vassal.  
“It is good to be back” Maru told the court lady with a smile before looking to the castle. The smile quickly faded to a sigh, “Is he in his study?” she asked the woman.  
“Yes, Lord Sesshomaru arrived this morning. He has been working diligently in his study. Unfortunately, I had to give him your letter when you were not there to greet him this morning” Maru nodded at the information as she pulled her scroll from her back.  
She handed it over to two awaiting servants, “I’ll be going to his study now, will you put the scroll in its usual place?” she asked woman.  
“As you wish, my Lady” the court ladies bowed once again as Maru headed for the castle, Sesshomaru’s study her first stop.

She stopped in front of the door that was leaking a raging aura from the daiyokai waiting inside. She sighed and prepared herself for the worst as she opened the door. She closed the door quietly behind her, she watched the seething inu as he never looked up from his paperwork. She took a seat in front of the desk. They sat in silence for several minutes. She had not expected this sort of reaction. It was quite different from any other time she had seen the inu angry.   
She waited and finally decided to speak as it was blatantly obvious that nothing would be said otherwise, “I’m sorry I left so suddenly, but I had no choice” she told him. His brush stopped briefly but soon continued. Maru watched him closely, gauging his reaction. “My aunt didn’t discuss everything with me before I left last time and so she sent Isao to come retrieve me even if I refused”  
“You left the castle with a brother you have never met, who also threatened you, what exactly was so important that you would have been forced to attend?” the venom in his voice almost stung.  
“You’re not going to like it” Maru told him simply.  
“Humor me, Maru” his brush had been placed on its stand and he was watching her with piercing eyes with his hands folded in front of his mouth.  
Maru was silent for a moment as she debated on how to word the situation to anger him the least, the inu was growing impatient quickly, forcing her hand, “I’ll have to leave again. It won’t be for a few days either…” he had her slammed up against the wall before she could even finish. The growl he gave made a ting of fear run down her spine.  
“You really enjoy angering me, don’t you?” he growled as she winced slightly at the pain in collar bone from his firm grip on her.  
His anger was causing her own to bubble, “I didn’t fucking want this either. Blame the fucking gods, they’ve taken the only joy that our future holds unless I do as they fucking wish. I would rather die than let them take it away” she yelled tears brimming.  
“What are you talking about?”  
Maru was struggling to contain the tears as she looked her mate in the eyes, “When they told me what they wanted from me, I told them to go fuck themselves. I had Jaken with me and we were leaving to return to the castle. I wasn’t going to have it, but they stopped me right before I could break the barrier. No matter what we do…I-I-I…” the tears were flowing steadily now. “I can’t give you children unless I do as they wish.”  
“That’s not possible”  
“It is when you are dealing with fucking gods. Those fuckers and their damn children of prophecy that are tasked to fix their fucking mistakes” Sesshomaru had released her by then and the hanyou slid to the ground wiping furiously at the tears. The inu kneeled in front of the hanyou as the tears passed and were replaced with hiccups. “Those stupid kami say I’m fucking special and only I can make yokai, humans, and hanyou see eye to eye. What could I possibly do, I might be able to teach my human brothers’ descendants to control their yokai powers but fixing an issue that has existed for millennia. I’ll be dead before that happens and you’ll have found another that can give you an heir. I’m useless as a mate now”   
Sesshomaru was quiet as he watched her before letting out a sigh, reaching out he grabbed the hanyou’s wrists and forced her to stop wiping her tears. Her head hung in defeat as she continued to will the tears away.  
He released her wrists and lifted her head. Maru stared into her mate’s eyes as he caressed her cheeks, she was quick to lean into his kiss. It was soft and gentle and almost sad, “The gods are cruel beings, it took centuries just to get to this point” Sesshomaru stated as he rested his forehead against Maru’s. Maru stared at his closed eyes. She knew behind those closed lids, his eyes were a sea of raging emotions. “They got one thing right at least, you are one of a kind. I’ll never find another woman of your caliber” he stated as he opened his eyes, “When?”  
“A few days. Specifics aren’t a kami’s strong point” she told him wryly.  
“But of course” he sighed as he pulled Maru into his arms holding her tight.  
The next few days were dull and quiet. Maru had explained everything to Sesshomaru despite her emotions. Many days and nights were spent just enjoying one another’s company, and making love was slow and tender. Isao’s arrival came too quickly for both of them.  
Sesshomaru had greeted his mate’s eldest brother at the entrance hall to the castle with Jaken by his side. The inu couldn’t imagine the stone faced kitsune to be his mate’s brother, but the power that emitted from him was like no other yokai he had met. He knew why his mate had no choice in the matter, not even he could defeat this yokai. Maru had explained her brother’s heritage prior to the meeting, but he had thought she had exaggerated at the man’s crushing presence.  
“It is a pleasure to finally meet the mate of my only sister. It would make our mother proud to see her by the side of such a powerful yokai” the kitsune commented. Sesshomaru knew it was flattery. Maru had explained many times her mother would have only wanted her to be happy. Her aunt and uncles had assured her that the woman had only ever wanted her children to be happy whether that meant they married into riches or lived their life humbly.  
“As it is to meet you. I have only ever had the grace to meet her father and his children”  
“Not quite the most pleasant to yokai to be in the company of”  
Sesshomaru gave the kitsune a knowing glance, “When will you be returning her to me?”  
Isao gaze narrowed at the inu, “That is not my decision. She will return once it is done. It could take years or centuries. I wouldn’t hold my breath on years. It is a daunting task that only she can complete.”  
Sesshomaru was in the midst of forming a glare at the yokai when a human presense came toward them. It drew both yokai’s attention. A young woman dressed in a red komon with a navy mo-bakama tied around her waist. Sesshomaru knew without a doubt it was Maru, but it was not the night of her change. He could not fatham how she was taking on her human form and not even give the slightest hint of her yokai blood.  
Isao’s face was painted with a smile as he inspected her, “You’ve done a marvelous job. Not even I can tell you are a hanyou. The humans will never know.”   
Maru gave her brother a foul face as she adjusted her scroll and bag. She turned from him and faced her mate, “I will return before you can start to miss me” she stated with a lovely smile. Sesshomaru stepped forward caressing her cheek.  
“Then you’ve already broken your promise” he told her as he kissed her. Maru couldn’t hide the blush heating her cheeks. Sesshomaru never acted as such, especially with so many others present. Her smile turned sad as she wrapped her arms around the inu, his hands resting lightly on her waist.  
“Don’t make me go”  
Isao knew her request was directed at him. He sighed, “You know it is not my choice.”  
Her grip tightened on the inu as she tried her damnedest to hold back the tears. This was goodbye. She wouldn’t return for a long time. There would be no visits. No breaks. Years were about to be between them. She wanted desperately to just damn the whole world but knew there was no other choice. Who knew what she would return to. Fate could easily be changed by a powerful kami. Who was to say some sick kami wouldn’t replace her spot next to Sesshomaru as his mate. There were so many scenarios running through the hanyou’s head, but she pushed them all away at the sound of Isao’s voice, “Maru, we have to go.”  
She nodded as she pulled away. She’d have to accept, even if she would live the rest of her life in misery, she prayed that her mate would at least find happiness even if she wasn’t the source of it. “Goodbye for now”  
She could hear the whimpers and soft sobs from the staff as she turned to leave. It was like the world had gone silent and all she heard was the sorrows of the staff she was so fond of and grinding of Sesshomaru’s teeth as he tried to keep his feet planted to ground he stood on. She could hear Jaken whimper her name and Court Lady Kameyo’s soft crying into her handkerchief. She gripped the strap of her bag and scroll, it was the only thing that was keeping her moving forward. She had to focus on the task ahead. As long as she worked hard and stayed focused, she would return sooner. She would let the task drag out into centuries. She did not even want it to be weeks or months but resigned herself to the fact that it would take years no matter her efforts.  
The journey was silent until they made it out of the Western Lands, “So tell me about this first brat I have to deal with.”  
“You’re going to despise him.”


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Maru buried her head in her pillow once again as she often did since she and Isao had arrived at the castle of some human lord. From her understanding, almost all the children she would have to deal with were from nobility. Isao had said something about how descendants of lower status had learned to control their abilities on their own for survival. She had come to listen the kitsune even less the longer they were together. They had been there for months, five to be exact, the brat was improving greatly every day, but Maru had hoped to be done with him in just a few weeks. Isao had said he would be the most difficult as his skills were the least developed of all the descendants on their list. She groaned into her pillow.  
“That kind of attitude isn’t going to make things move any faster. It won’t be much longer until he’s got complete control of himself and then we can move on to the next” Isao told her as he laid on his futon.  
“That’s the worst part. We’ve spent months here, how long do you think it will be before we are done with this. At this rate, I’ll never make it back home” Maru whined. The two were silent for a moment, “Mitsuo, you’re grown. Quit eavesdropping” Maru scolded the teen, squatted outside their door. The door slid open abruptly and the pain of her existence poked his head in.  
“How do you always know?” the teen exclaimed.  
“I can sense your shitty aura from six hundred jou away” she grumbled as the teen entered and plopped down next to her. The teen was handsome and tall for his age. He had brown eyes that leaned more to maroon and white hair with a single strand of black right above his left brow. He kept it pulled back in a messy ponytail most of the time. Tonight he doned a black yukata that was hanging open way too far for the heir of a lord.  
“Where is your home anyways, Sensei?”  
“None of your business”  
“You’re so mean!” he whined with a pout as Maru turned her head to stare at him.  
“Just think Maru, when you have children, your son will probably be just like him. Even after you go back home you’ll still have a Mitsuo” Isao chuckled as Mitsuo gave a disgusted face at the mention of Maru having children. Maru sat up and glared at her brother.  
“Good luck getting a husband with that personality” Mitsuo muttered. Maru had him in a choke hold in a breath.   
“You shitty brat, I’ll show you fucking personality” she growled.  
“Waa, Isao-san! Tame the beast” he exclaimed through a fit of giggles.  
Isao chuckled at the sight, he wondered if this was how Maru had been when she was with InuYasha. Kids figured out how to get under Maru’s skin quickly as it was quite comical to watch her temper flare. “That’s enough you two, break it up.”  
Maru released her student with a disgruntled growl. Mitsuo sat back up and looked at the two for a long moment, “When do you plan on telling me truth behind my abilities?”  
Maru flopped back down on her futon, staring at the ceiling, “I told you that I’ll tell you once you’ve mastered control of your abilities.”  
“But I’m perfectly ready now. You said so yourself earlier that I’m pretty much there!”  
Maru turned her head to look at him. She really wanted to kill this kid sometimes. “If I told you now you’d run your mouth to the wrong person, so be patient like your sensei” she stated as turned back to the ceiling.  
“You’re not patient at all”  
“Says the one who burst into flames with moments of meeting me”  
“You were being rude to my father”  
“I was asking necessary questions, it’s not my problem you’re sensitive.”  
“Says the one who complains all the time”  
“It’s not always a pissing contest, Mitsuo”  
The teen growled at her opening his mouth to spit back another insult, “Young Master, you’re supposed to be in your room!” the court lady who attended to the teen barked. Mitsuo shrinked at the scolding before standing and glaring at the Maru as he left. Maru stuck her tongue out at the teen.  
“You’re more childish than he is. Do you know how many years you have on him and you still act like that” Isao grumbled with an unamused face.  
“You’re the last person I want to hear that from. You get into fights with the stupid dog”

It was evening and Maru had just watched Mitsuo go through her skill test flawlessly. She looked over at her brother, Isao was seated on the engawa watching the boy, he met her gaze and nodded. “How was that?” Mitsuo asked her as the flames disappaited leaving only sparks floating through the air.   
“It was perfect. I can’t teach you anything else” she told him.  
His face lit up, “Really? I told you I’d do it, you hag” he exclaimed as he celebrated. It came to an abrupt stop as he watched Maru turn and walk toward the engawa, “Hey, wait, aren’t you going to tell me about the origins of my abilities?”  
Maru turned and smirked at him. “After dinner, come to our room. I’ll tell you tonight. You’ll want to get in your farewells tonight, we’ll be leaving early tomorrow” she told him as she stepped up onto the engawa.  
“You’re leaving so soon, what if I mess up?” he exclaimed, upset with her reply.  
“Have more confidence than that. What happened to the cocky Mitsuo I’ve been teaching?” she chuckled as Isao stood to follow his sister.

Mitsuo sat impatiently on Maru’s futon while the woman dried her long black hair. A distinct frown graced the teens face. He was growing impatient with the woman, she had said after dinner not after she bathed. “Wipe that nasty look off your face. You should be happy, you’re done training and you’re about to get the information you’ve been begging me for for months” Maru told him as she sat down across from the teen as she brushed the tangles from her hair.  
“You’re taking your time, hag”  
“Man, you’re so much like him, it’s not even funny”  
“Like who?” Mitsuo enquired with a curious look.  
“A boy I helped raise, he was handful just like you, and he uses the same damn nickname” Maru glared as she laid the brush down. “Anyways, let’s get this over with so I can go to sleep”  
“Yeah, hurry up!”  
Maru narrowed her gaze at him before composing herself, “Do you ever have dreams about conversing with a woman with silver hair? Not an old woman but a beautiful young woman” she asked the boy.  
He seemed shocked by the question but nodded, “Yeah, she asks me about myself, my family, recently she’s been asking about you and Isao, why does she matter? She’s just something my mind has made up” he asked the woman, confused about where the conversation was going.  
“She’s not a figment of your imagination. Her name is Eri though your family knew her as Hanako” Maru told him as she pulled a picture and scroll from under her pillow, “She is your ancestor. She’s also the reason why you have your abilities” she told him as he looked at the picture and then the scroll that documented her death.  
“How?”  
“Eri was the daughter of a powerful kitsune daiyokai and a kitsune hanyou” his eyes widened at the information, “She fell in love with the kami Inari and was cursed to bear a child of prophecy. A girl that would somehow heal the relations between yokai, hanyou, and humans. In her quest to give life to that daughter, she had many sons with many men, hanyou, and yokai alike. You are a descendant of one of her human sons.”  
“That’s great and all, but where do you fit in this whole thing? You have to have a role to know this when no one else in my family has any inkling about yokai blood in our family” Mitsuo asked as he placed the scroll back down on the futon.  
Maru looked away, now they were at her least favorite part, “Unfortunately, I’m the daughter. I have to fix this stupid problem the gods caused starting with training all the descendants to control their abilities”  
Mitsuo jumped up, “You’re lying! That scroll says she died almost a thousand years ago. No human can live that long” the teen yelled glaring at the woman.  
Maru sighed, “Who said I was human, do you think a human could train you to control yokai abilities?” looking up to the boy  
“But how can you look so human?”  
“I told you she was a fox” Maru looked away bored with the stupid questions.  
“So you don’t actually look like that?” he asked dropping down in front of her.  
Maru rolled her eyes, “Not necessarily”  
“Show me!” Mitsuo demanded, “You’ve got to prove that kind of wild story”  
Maru sighed letting the fox magic drop to show her true appearance but not enough to reveal her true aura. Mitsuo stared at her in awe before grabbing one of her ears. “You shitty brat, those are sensitive!”  
“Sensei, you look so cute as a kitsune. You should always look like this!” Mitsuo stated as he continued rubbing the plush fox ear.  
“Humans don’t like my kind, now let go!”  
Mitsuo sat back down but pouted as she reverted back to her human form, “So what am I supposed to do with all this information?”  
Maru growled, “You’re supposed take my place when the yokai blood resurfaces again later down the line, you shitty brat. Since your yokai blood has peaked through, you will live a bit longer than a normal human. By the time you’re an old man another kid like you should come along, so teach them how to control and keep going down the line.”  
“If you’re going to make it where it is acceptable to have yokai blood in the future then why must I do that?”  
“Because someone could still get hurt, dumbass! Just because everyone is okay with it doesn’t mean someone won’t get hurt if the kid can’t control it” Mitsuo chuckled at her before a sadness fell over him.  
“Will I ever see you again?”  
“What kind of question is that? Don’t be a dumbass” Maru stated looking away from the annoying teen that had grown on her despite their quarrels.  
“Awesome, I’ll be sure to greet you from now on by petting your ears, Sensei” he told her with a wide grin.  
“Go to bed, you cheeky brat” she told the boy as she stood to shoo him out of the room. She knew she would miss this angry teen, but she had to steel herself. It would probably be that way with every single one of the descendants that she would have to teach. “We are leaving just after dawn and sleep would be nice before hitting the road!”  
Maru finally manged to force Mitsuo to head to bed and laid down next to Isao. “One down hundreds to go. Please tell me that the others won’t be like this one” she groaned looking to the grinning kitsune.  
“I knew he’d grow on you” Isao stated after examining the hanyou’s face for several moments.  
“You said I would despise him” Maru gave the kitsune a blank stare.  
“Yes, for the first few weeks you did. Now Mitsuo is pretty much InuYasha II” he stated. His grin was turning more and more fox like by the minute and Maru was not happy about it.  
“Go to sleep, old man” she growled as she got under the warm blanket.   
Isao gave a soft chuckle, “As you wish, my Lady” he stated as he leaned over to blow out the candles that illuminated the room.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Fifteen years and counting. Maru had come to the edge and nearly fell over many times. She’d been overjoyed when the fifth year came and she had finally trained the last descendant of Eri to control her abilities, every day until that point she got more and more excited as she thought she could go home. Go to Sesshomaru. Isao had crushed her world when he reminded her that the mission wasn’t over, not until the balance was permanently set on track to be stable. During those first five years she had seen humans with abilities few and far between, some wilder than others. She’d had a little girl who could turn her hair into water and ice to destroy her enemies, a boy who could shapeshift into anything he could imagine, siblings that could summon a dragon from any element they could get their hands on, and any other ability you could think of coming from a fox’s magic. She’d seen it all.   
It had taken years to establish and build the peaceful village they had settled into. They would build and then defend against human and yokai alike, welcome strangers and new life alike, even Katsuro and the blind woman he had taken as a mate. Maru had wanted to turn the kitsune away, but knew it would only cause problems, though that only came after Isao’s reminder and his wife’s pregnancy reveal. Now after ten long years multiple branches of their village had popped up throughout Japan yet the mark upon her back deeming her responsible never faded.  
She hadn’t even known about the mark until one of the girls she was training pointed it out in the bath. She had taken it up with Isao immediately. He had apologized for not explaining it earlier. Now she glared at it daily as it never disappeared. The villages they had built were flourishing. Yokai and humans all across Japan were beginning to see eye to eye. Everyone was starting to see past bad and evil that each side had to offer. She saw more hanyou born every day and more marriages between species.  
Today she was busying herself with the usual household chores. She had long since given up the actual running of the village to an appointed head. It left her with many days to herself or running about the village attending births, deaths, weddings, and any other event Isao deemed she had to attend. Today, however, she had to herself. She enjoyed having time alone though her thoughts always drifted back to what was occurring in the Western Lands. She had heard no word of Sesshomaru taking a new mate though that did not mean it had not happened. Whenever she did hear of the Lord it was of his accomplishments or gossip from young girls that were taken with his looks. She could only imagine how they would react when faced with the inu’s true personality.  
She laughed at the thought as she prepared a simple lunch. Afterwards she would head to the village sento to enjoy an afternoon bath on the lovely spring day. She knew the warm water wouldn’t wash her troubles away, but it would at least preoccupy her mind momentarily.  
The village was as it usually was, the streets were bustling with children playing and adults working or running errands. The whole mission had become much bigger than herself as had the village and such a short period of time considering how long it normally took for a village to settle and grow.  
The sento always seemed to stay quite busy even at odd hours of the day. Maru had only ever found it not busy early in the morning or late at night. She greeted the attendant as usual giving over her coin as she headed for the dressing room. She quickly undressed and entered the woman’s bath, seating herself as several children ran around the bath while their mothers soaked in the bath.  
“Good afternoon, Maru-San!” greeted the owner’s youngest daughter. She seemed to always be in the bath and if she wasn’t she’d soon come running in after Maru arrived.   
“Good afternoon, I haven’t seen you in a while” she greeted the young wolf hanyou.   
“You haven’t come to the bath, that’s why” she giggled as Maru bathed, “You look different today, Maru-San”   
Maru smiled, “And how is that?” she asked the little girl as she filled her bucket with bath water to rinse her body  
“Your tattoo is no longer on your back. I almost didn’t recognize you without out it”  
Maru dropped the bucket. She stood and rushed over to the small mirror that hung on the sento wall. It was true. The mark was gone. She rushed back over to the dropped bucket, rushing to rinse off and clean up her mess. The little girl finally recovered from her shock, “Where are you going?”  
She gave the girl such a large smile that it made her cheeks hurt, “I can finally go home and be with my family now” she told her.   
The little girl returned the grin with her own bright smile, “Maru-San can go back to her family now, I’m so happy. You missed them a lot…” she trailed off, her smile fading, “But we’ll miss you here.”  
Maru hugged the little girl, “Don’t worry. I’ll come visit often. I’ll even bring Sesshomaru so you can meet him” she told the girl.  
“Really? You’ll bring him. I really want to grab his fluffy thing and hug it!” she exclaimed with stars in her eyes.   
Maru laughed, “Yes, I’ll distract him for you too” she told the girl, ruffling her hair before racing out of the bath to dress.   
“Bye, Maru-San!” the little girl called as Maru bolted out the sento and back to her home.   
She gathered her things quickly. She was so focused on the task that she didn’t even notice Isao standing on the engawa, “I see you found out.” He stated bluntly. She looked up at the kitsune and noticed the bag thrown over his shoulder.  
“You’re heading back to the shrine?”  
He nodded, “I have to get back to my training. Father wants to retire in the next millennia” he told her with a small smile.  
She smiled, “Looks like we both finally get to go home and put this behind us”  
He nodded, “If I were you, I would hurry. You’ve made a very impatient Lord wait fifteen years for you” he told her, mocking a scolding tone.  
She chuckled, “Don’t remind me. He’s going to be furious”  
They were quiet for a few moments as she finished packing her bagging. She stood and threw it over her shoulder along with her scroll, “Come visit the shrine sometime. And you better bring your brats with you or I’ll never hear the end of it from Father and Bunmaru” he told her.  
She laughed, “I could say the same to you though Sesshomaru won’t complain if you don’t come at all. I’m sure he’s become quite bitter toward every relative I have”  
Isao chuckled, “You better get going. Don’t want him to shrivel in his bitterness” she smiled and gave the kitsune a tight hug. He kissed the top of her head, “Don’t be a stranger”  
“I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not sure what tags to add to this story so let me know as we go along what tags should be added! :)


End file.
